


Es(Courting)

by Enx2103



Category: Life with Derek, The Kiss Quotient Series - Helen Hoang
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Bartenders, College, Doctor - Freeform, Escort Service, F/M, Mention of casey with truman, NSFW, Sex, The Kiss Quotient AU, Truman - Freeform, diet smut, life with derek - Freeform, lwd, mention of derek with others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enx2103/pseuds/Enx2103
Summary: Derek is a man of many talents who just so happens to be escorting his way through college after taking some time off.Casey is a newly licensed physician doing her residency and doesn't have time to date, so she's in need of one of Derek's talents.Dasey version of The Kiss Quotient by Helen Hoang.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi, Derek Venturi/Other(s), Truman French/Casey McDonald
Comments: 63
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read The Kiss Quotient by Helen Hoang (and then, reread it instantly) and the as per usual could not help but relate the main characters to my favs, so here we are! 
> 
> Also, I have been loving to read/write Dasey AU where George never met Nora. Pass along any good ones!

Derek had become a little predictable in his 20’s. He could be found in one of the few places on any given day...

The library. To his younger self surprise, he spent a lot of his time studying for classes in his college library. He had started college a few years later than expected and had a lot of catching up to do. Once he started, he didn’t take a single semester off, attending the winter and summer session as well. There was no room for his slacker ways. So the library had become a good place for him. 

The ice rink, obviously. He mostly played pick up games with whoever was available. He would also coach a few kids one on one whenever it came up. His dreams of playing professional hockey had faded faster then he'd like to admit, a heartbreak he hadn't yet healed from. So he puts on his skates and remembers his youth as often as he could on the ice.

The gym. Not playing hockey as much as he used to had left his body weaker than he'd like to admit. So he hit the gym a few times a week. He even had a few free weights and punching bag in his small basement apartment to keep himself in shape when he couldn't make it out of the house. 

The Venturi house. After high school, he came to a compromise with his dad. He would move downstairs to the basement; it had its own entrance and privacy. It would allow him to be independent (and pay rent!) while still being close enough to the kids, who dominated Derek's time. He spent a lot of his time at home with his siblings. Things had been rocky since his mom left and they never really got back on track. He did what he could. He went to the parent-teacher conference when his dad couldn't make it. He made sub-par dinners before work when his dad was working late. That kind of thing. He took his role as big brother very seriously.

The bar. He started working at the bar after he deferred university out of high school. Bartending at night allowed him to help around the house during the day. But he quickly realized that he was just a pretty face bartending which lead to women giving him propositions and tipping a little extra. At first, he didn't mind. But eventually, he realized that what he made in a month bartending, he could make in a night doing something he was  _ much _ better at. After years of being told he was a skirt chasing clad throughout all of high school, he just went for it. Why not? He still worked a few shifts at the bar most weeknights, depending on his other job. 

But if he couldn't be found anywhere else, he was probably in some women's bed, couch, shower you well… you get the point.    


* * *

Derek waltzed into the hotel bar like he owned the place. Hell, he walked everywhere like he owned the place. It was part of his personality only amplified by his job(s). Tonight was one of those nights. It would be a hotel room. Just another day at the office. The thing about this job was it was that he was really good at it. And the better he got the faster he was in and out, no pun intended. But hey, that too. 

He sat at the bar, unbuttoning his jacket. When he worked his second job, he took off the leather jacket and dressed up a bit. His clients were normally older women who paid well. They normally aged themselves down, as if it mattered. Today's client was Casey, 26. He laughed when he saw the assignment. No way. She had to be in her late 30, maybe even older. Whatever it was, he didn't judge and he was ready. 

He hadn't been in that line of work for very long, but he had quickly gotten used to it. College was expensive and he was for all intents and purposes- broke and in debt. His dad would offer to help but he had two younger kids to worry about. Derek was an adult, he would take care of his finances himself. He even offered to take a loan out for Ed when he got to college. He needed to see his little brother do better than he had. So he made sure Ed got into Queens. Whatever the cost. He even drove up to see him with Marti every few weeks. Derek was supposed to go to Queens. He got a hockey scholarship- full ride. As long as he kept his grades up he was all set! But Ed and Marti needed him at home, Geroge would be a mess without him. In the end, he blamed it on his grades when he ‘lost’ his scholarship. But it was his heart that wouldn't let him go.

He looked around the bar, looking for brown hair and a red top. His eyes landed on her sitting at the other side of the bar alone. And shit, she looked 21. No way, this couldn't be her. His eyes glanced at her hand. No ring. Not even a tan line from where he was standing. So it wasn't a bachelorette thing either. He sighed heavily, confused. Why would a young woman like her need an escort? Something had to be wrong with her. 

He approached her slowly. “Casey?” He asked, testing the name on his lips. 

Her eyes shot up at him nervously. She looked like a deer in headlights. Like she hasn't set this whole thing up. Hell, maybe she hadn't? Maybe it wasn’t her. “Sorry, I think I've got the wrong woman,” he quickly added, turning away from her. 

“Wait,” She called out behind him, finally finding her voice. 

He turned towards her again and got a good look at her. She was an attractive woman. The longer his eyes linger the more he realized that she was a grown woman, maybe she really was 26. She was the type of woman he would have found attractive off the clock, which was a rarity for him. God, those blue eyes that could pierce through him like arrows. And something told him that she had no idea.

“That’s me. I’m Casey. Hi.” She gave him a tight nervous smile, hand extended towards him like it was a job interview. 

His eyebrows arched, surprised by her reaction, but he took her hand anyway. She seemed like a businesswoman. “Derek,” he replied, his voice silky smooth. 

“Do you want to sit? I don't know how this works. I'm nervous,” she mumbled. At least she was honest. He liked that. 

He nodded taking empty barstool next to her. He didn't know where to start with this one. She seemed so formal and… intriguing. Why was she there? Well, he knew  _ why _ , but the reason behind the why. Did she have a kink? Did she just want to be held?

“So how does this work?” She asked getting down to business, clasping her hands together on top of the bar.

He smirked. That he could explain. “I'm just here to please,” he started. “Just tell me what you want.” That line alone would have most women dragging him to bed. But not this one. She had the opposite reaction. 

Her eyebrows knitted together in distraught, a frown pulling at the corner of her mouth. It was not the reaction he wanted.

“I want…” she started then stopped, licking her lips slowly. “I’m bad at sex.” She blurted out finally. 

He wanted to laugh. It really took all his will power not to. “I highly doubt that,” he replied. Because of A: It wasn't that hard. And B: she looked like that. There wasn't much she needed to do. She could be a pillow princess and it would still be decent sex. 

“No. I am. I..” she trailed off frowning, not being able to find the right words. 

“Are you a virgin?” He had to ask; blunt or not. Because of her nerves? How else would he explain it? And he didn't do virgins. Too many emotions. Way to hard to cope with. He was a simple man after all.

She choked out a laugh. “I wish. That would be easier.” She answered. “My boyfriend... Uh, ex-boyfriend now had a few choice words for me when we broke up. Most of which had to deal with our lack of sex life.” she admitted.

Derek was taken back. Normally he wouldn't ask, the less he knew the better. But he had to know what he was working with. What brought her, of all people, there with him. “What exactly did he say?” he asked softly, cautious about opening up any old wounds.

“Just that you know I was bad at it. Really bad. But I know that I can learn anything if I actually study. Even this. I just needed help... from an expert,” she added, smiling up at him. 

And fuck if she didn't have the sweetest smile. “And I'm the expert?” he clarified, clearing his throat that had at some point gotten dry. 

Women didn't have much of an effect on him. Not anymore. Bodies were bodies. He had seen so many of them naked, it was normal for him. He had been around many women. But none had made him feel like that in a long while. It was like he had gone numb to charm and flirty women. But this one… She wasn’t flirty or charming. She was raw and... something else? He wanted to figure her out.

“You had  _ really _ good reviews.“ she shrugged.

Well, she wasn't wrong. “Casey…” he sighed. He was ready to turn her down. Ready to send her home to her cats. She looked like she had a cat, maybe two? She wasn't the type of girl who needed his services. He wasn’t sure he could do this. Not with her. She was cute and innocent while somehow also being beautiful and tempting and he had only sat next to her for a few minutes and he just knew that she would break his code of ethics. This had never happened before. He took every client, but he felt like maybe he should just let this one go. It didn’t feel right to make her pay for something she could easily get with any man at the very same bar.

“You don't seem like-” he stopped to watch her take out flashcards from her purse. 

“Flashcards?” He asked, completely amused by her. Who were these women!?

“It’s my first time… doing this sort of thing. And I like to be prepared.” She smiled looking down at her notes mumbling to herself. “I brought notes too. Would you like to see them?” She asked. It must have been a point on one of her flashcards. 

Notes? He wasn't sure if she was trying to talk dirty or if she was actually serious. Still, he was curious. “Sure,” he smiled. The kind of smile that normally made women and even some men, weak in the knees. It didn't seem to have that effect on Casey who wasn't bothered in the slightest.

With a determined look, she pulled out a manila folder. She had really prepared like it was a test and not a simple exchange between two people. He was almost flattered that she put so much effort into the whole thing. But still, he thought to himself again, who was this woman?!

Pleased with herself she passed him a nicely typed out sheet of paper. It looked like a scale a teacher use to grade papers. Maybe she was a teacher. Or maybe that was her kink! The puzzle pieces in his mind shifted.

He looked over the document. It wasn't really… sexy. It was clinical. She wanted to know the basics. And she wanted to master them. The way she wrote about sex, the terminology; it was all so dry. Like a sex-ed textbook.... 

“Are you a doctor?” He asked, looking up at her. He found her, lip caught between her teeth, hands wringing together and a look of pure nerve painted across her face delicately. He knew how to deal with nerves. But she looked a little more nervous than his average everyday client. 

She nodded softly. ”I'm finishing up my residency,” she admitted like it was a secret. She looked way too young for that. Maybe she really was 26?

“This list…” he started but stopped to smile at her. “It's a lot. Even for a seasoned vet,” he explained. There was no way they could get through everything in one night. Not with her. He could tell he'd have to take his time with her. Coax her out of the shell. 

“I know.” She said. “I was hoping if it goes well, we could do this again.” she blushed and god if that blush didn't go down her throat. Derek's eyes chased it till he couldn’t anymore.

Again? Derek didn't do that. He couldn't do that. Repetition, on something so emotional like sex, could be a very dangerous thing. “I don't know about that Casey. I'm like a concert. In town for one night only...” he pushed her notes back to her.

“Well, think about it. You can decide later, “ she added, putting her things into her purse.

He sighed heavily, not wanting to deny her. Not yet. He couldn't break his one cardinal rule for her… could he? “Alright,” he agreed, his mind seemingly made up. He could always just return the money if it still felt wrong at the end of it. But it seemed that she had convinced him. He was doing this...erm- doing her.

“So…” she trailed off, expecting some sort of instruction from him.

This is where his job really started. He got up from his barstool and offered her his hand. “Let's get out of here” he smirked.  


* * *

  
Her hand was like silk in his. His thumb rubbed circles across her skin as they threaded through the mass of people in the hotel lobby. He couldn't help but wonder what the rest of her felt like. Tasted like. He was getting ahead of himself. It was just so rare for him to be attracted to a client, he was actually excited. 

He blatantly stared at her in the empty elevator on their way up. She was blushing pink avoiding his eyes. _ Acting coy, _ he thought. But he didn't stop. Eventually, she caught his eye and giggled like a goddamn schoolgirl. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen.  
  
They made it to her hotel room quickly. He released his hold on her hand so she could pull out the key card and open the door. 

She kicked her shoes off, dropping her things on the chair at the vanity, pulling her hair out of the clips that held it up and out of her way, shaking it out slowly like she was in a shampoo commercial. The small action seemed to visibly relax her. Derek watched her closely, she was hypnotizing. 

He leaned against the closest wall, hands in his pockets as he watched her move around the room quietly. She really was beautiful. He could almost forget that he was working. He wished they would have met at the bar as normal people do. 

Eventually, when she was settled she stood in front of him, lip caught between her teeth again, hands on her hips. Like she was trying to figure out a puzzle. 

“Hi,” she says with a soft smile, looking up at him.

“Hey,” he replied, his voice low and throaty. Yes, he had a bedroom voice. He stood then, toe to toe with her, his height towering over her just a bit. They were so close he could smell the red wine from the bar still on her lips. He couldn't wait to taste it on her tongue. Devour every inch of her. He would take his time with her, he decided.

He bent his head down to meet hers. “Can I kiss you?” he asked softly, his breath tickling the shell of her ear. She seemed like the kind of girl who needed to be asked for permission. Maybe she needed to be in control. Maybe she was a dom?

She nodded so softly he could hardly register it unless he was looking for it. He pressed his body flush up against hers, a little squeak came out of her lips but got crushed between his. Her naked lips felt like velvet to his own. 

“I liked that,” She mumbled, her lips trying their best to form words against his slow moving mouth. “Consent. Consent is hot,” she added, between kisses.

He would have laughed if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied. Eventually, he did pull back for air a few choice words. “We’re only doing what you want. What you're ok with you. You have my consent to do anything. I will ask as much with my words and my eyes. And if I do something wrong. Stop me. Tell me. Ok? Communication, verbal or not, is essential to this. Ok?” He asked again. He was going to take things slow with her. Explain it all. He was going to teach her his ways. For whatever it was worth. That what she wanted. And that what he would provide. 

She nodded with a soft smile. Hesitantly she pulled him back to her for a slow lazy kiss. She pressed closed mouth kisses against his lips. Adding pressure and lengthening each kiss, drawing them out longer and longer. The sound of their lips making music in the air lingering above them. She was a good kisser, once she got out of her head. 

He badly wanted to touch her, but he needed to ask. And he wasn't ready to pull away from her mouth yet, so he clasped his hand behind his back in a military pose. He didn't want to be tempted to touch her, not without permission. 

But her hands pulled on his arms, lips not breaking contact. Her tongue lapping at his bottom lip. She pulled his hands free, putting them on her hips. Permission granted. 

Derek sighed against her mouth, pulling away only to drip kisses down her throat. And that's when Casey let out a few happy little sighs of her own and lead him towards the bed behind them. Taking the hint he turned them, falling back onto the bed, pulling her down with him. She easily straddled his hips. 

They stayed that way for a while. Kissing slowly but with purpose. Derek's hands doing slow laps up and down her body, massaging the flesh underneath the layers of clothes she had on. 

“Casey?” He asked pulling away enough to make eye contact. 

Her eyes had a glint in them. Her pupils were blown. Like she was high off of kissing him. He groaned, licking his lips before asking. “Clothes?” 

She sat back on her knees, pulling her shirt off easily. He stared at the new skin revealed to him. But only for a second because she was quickly flushed back against him. 

His hands explored the new skin. His fingers ghosted her spine. He didn't touch the bra, knowing he had to give her time to get used to her shirt being off.

“Off,” she commanded, fumbling with the buttons of his white shirt. 

Thrilled with her enthusiasm, he was more than willing to comply. He pushed himself up enough to work all his buttons open, pushing the shirt off his body. 

And that's when the energy in the room shifted. Case completely froze upon him. He stared at her confused as to what he had done wrong. After all, she was the one who had wanted his shirt off. And then she climbed off of him with haste. Eyes never leaving his body, but her mind was elsewhere.

“Are you kidding me?” She mumbled to herself in frustration. “You actually look like that? I thought that the picture was photoshopped!” she rambled, suddenly pacing the length of the room. 

“What?” He asked sitting up on the edge of the bed. He was genuinely confused about what the hell had just happened. Everything was going so well!

“You...you actually  _ look _ like that. And you're looking at me like I….” She trailed off. He so badly wanted to ask her to finish the sentence. How was he looking at her? 

“Jesus, were you the captain of the football team or something?” She asked in a shaky breath. 

“Hockey,” he corrected with a hint of a smile. He finally understood what was happening. He was used to women appreciating his body and ‘pretty face’ but this… This was new. Casey continued to surprise him.

Unfortunately, his response only amplified her freak out. “Of course,” she mumbled, continuing to pace in front of him. She was quiet for a moment. And all he could hear was her jagged breathing. It was then that he realized what was happening. She was hyperventilating... having a panic attack. 

“Hang on,” he spoke, looking around the room, hoping to find something that could help. Until it dawned on him. “You should sit,” he mumbled. He darted into the bathroom, pulling the fluffy bathrobe that had been hanging on the door. When he returned, he found her sitting on the edge of the bed. “Let's wrap you up.” He explained, wrapping her half-naked body in the fluffy warmth. 

Once she was wrapped up he turned the light down low, something he should have done the second they walked in. The darkness helped the vulnerability of it all. And he put the air conditioner down low, making the room colder, which should help with her sweating. And water. She needed water. He felt her eyes on him as he ran over the room making all the adjustments for her.

“What are you-” she started.

Finally, content with all the changes he made his way back to bed, looking up at her gently with welcoming arms. “My little sister,” he explained, like that answered her unasked question. 

She didn't say anything, so she must have understood. Casey, looking calmer, curled up into his arms. He held her. 

“Need me to help regulate your breathing?” he asked. Not very sexy, but he knew she needed it.

‘No, I think I'm ok,” she mumbled, laying her head over his bare chest slowly. Maybe he should put his shirt back on? But then she started drumming her fingers against his chest, matching his heartbeat and synchronizing her breathing accordingly.

He figured she might be embarrassed, as Marti normally was when she was getting over a panic attack. “So, your sister?” she asked, her eyes closed tight. She wanted to act normal, he could tell. 

“Yeah. She got separation anxiety when my parents got a divorce. I’ve been calming her down for years. I know it’s different for everyone but...”

“You did better than most people.” She complimented him. He felt her smile press against his bare chest. Suddenly he was glad his shirt had been forgotten on the ground somewhere. ”My ex would just tell me to calm down. I hate being told to calm down.”

He shook his head. His night surely had taken a turn.

“I'm sorry I freaked out. It's just...Guys that look like you don't even look at girls like me.”

Now that Derek couldn't believe it. “I don’t believe you for a second.” he scoffed. “God, who the hell was your ex?” he asks, throwing his head back into the plush pillows. He was bitter. Whoever this guy was he sounded like a dick. It seemed like Casey had been in a toxic relationship.

“His name was Truman.” She offered weakly, like that answered everything.

“Truman?” Derek grimaced, testing the name out the name on his tongue, not liking the way it felt. “That's problem number one. Don’t date guys named Truman,” he explained as if it was the remedy to all of Casey’s issues.

She laughed softly, sending waves of vibrations through his chest. She finally opened her eyes again. Even in the dark Derek could tell they were a bit watery but she seemed a lot calmer. “Right. I should date guys named Derek.” She countered with spunk behind her words.

“Well no. I might ruin every Derek for you,” he teased a little too earnestly.

“Oh, you already have,” came her soft whisper.

“Why you think guys like me don't look at you?” He asked, humor in his tone. He had to shift the conversation away from him. He was never a good topic.

“I was a nerd in high school. Debate team. Dance team. Yearbook. Drama. You name it, I was in it. Straight A’s with zero social life. That probably had something to do with me falling down a flight of stairs and creating mayhem freshmen year. They called me Klutzilla after that one. Oh and Grade Grubber when I fought for the grades I deserved. Plus I went to an all girls school- very minimal contact with any guys, let alone cute ones. I only had one boyfriend in high school. Max... until we realized I was allergic to him. “

“Allergic?”

“In retrospect, it was probably just his cologne. But yeah. That ended faster then it began. I’ve always been nonexistent to most guys.”

“I would have noticed you,” he whispered into the darkness. 

She doesn't say anything for a while, but her fingers kept drumming on his chest. “You’re really good at your job,” she whispered back eventually. 

He chuckled. “Must be cause I completely forgot that I was working,“ he answered, honestly.

“Jesus Christ,” She cursed, breathing heavy. “You’ve hardly touched me, and yet… How are other men supposed to compare after a night with you?” she laughed but sounds genuinely concerned.

“Oh don't worry. I’m not perfect or anything. I'm damaged.”

“Damaged?” She asked softly. “Aren't we all.” 

“I tend to self-sabotage. Mommy issue. Hero complex. Plus who wants to date a guy who works in my field?” He joked, a little too honestly. 

“So you don’t date?”

“When I find a girl who I can introduce to my little sister… I’ll stop doing this. But till then, bills have to get paid somehow.” Too much. He had said entirely too much. He had to shift the conversation back to her before he gave away his entire life story.

Casey remained quiet for a while, and he thought he said something wrong. Until he realized her fingers had stopped drumming and she had gone soft against him. She had fallen asleep.  


* * *

Having Casey fall asleep on his chest was not the worst way to spend the night, he thought. He too had eventually drifted off as well. He woke up first, it was early and he was a little stiff after sleeping in his jeans and all. But she was still knocked out, all warm cute and cuddly. He really didn't have the heart to wake her. He’d leave her a note, he decided. 

He wiggled his way out of bed without seeming to disturb her and headed to the bathroom to make himself look presentable to the outside world again. He was toeing on his shoes when he heard her. 

“I’m sorry,” came her sleepy voice from the bed. She was still covered in a pile of blankets that Derek had cocooned her in, but he saw her in the dimly lit room. 

“It's fine,” he promised her.

“I can't believe I fell asleep.” She mumbled, hiding her face in her hands.

Derek chuckled. She was cute. She was really cute. “Anxiety takes it out of you,” he reminded her, finally dressed and ready he made his way around the bed to sit next to her. 

“Anyway, I can convince you to try this again? Once more night? Promise I won't fall asleep.” She tried to smile but it was more of a wince.

He shook his head sadly at her. Once he walked out that door he was issuing Casey a full refund. After he figured out how to do so. It would be the first time he issued a refund. “Casey you don't need me. Or anyone else. You just need a nice guy who will take his time with you.” He tried to reason with her. He understood that she was nervous and had bad experiences in the past. But he also knew she'd find herself a nice guy. Maybe a Sam type...

“Fine,” she sighed heavily. “But before I find this nice guy, I will be doing this again.” she countered confidently. 

“What?” Derek was dumbfounded. What??

“Derek, I am a stubborn woman. I told you I wanted an expert. I also wanted a clean bill of health,” she blushed. Of course, she did, the doctor. “So, I’ll have to find someone else. Thanks for being my first!” she smiled swinging her legs off the bed. She still wore the robe Derek had helped her into the night before, and the wrinkled pencil skirt that never came off.

He groaned. “Casey...no.” He threw his head back. She was frustrating. She was a different brand of frustrating. It was crazy how she went from cute and adorable to pain in his ass in less than a minute, but hey she was complex that one. 

“No?” she asked, arching an eyebrow at him as she slipped off the fluffy robe. 

**No** . It was only one word, but the one word packed so much heat behind it. It sounded like a challenge and Derek loved a challenge. 

“No.” He repeated, matching her heat. “Don't do this again.” He very nearly begged her. And Derek doesn't beg. But she stirred something up in him. 

“Derek, just cause you won't doesn't mean I can’t find someone who will.” She argued crossing her arms over her bra clad chest. 

She was cheating. Derek took a deep breath and focused on her eyes. “I don't doubt you will Princess. I just… You’re a good girl. You’re  _ good _ .” He emphasized. “And this is too fucked up. This is not for you.” He explained. Having been in his line of work for some time he knew who was and wasn’t made for it. And he knew Casey wasn’t from the moment he laid eyes on her. But he was selfish and wanted a taste of her. 

She tilted her head to the side, a sly smile pulling against the corner of her mouth. “Are you trying to protect my virtue or something? I told you I'm not a virgin, and yes I know we didn't…” she trailed off not even being able to say the words. A blush crept up on her cheeks but she held her ground. “But I promise I'm not some innocent virgin.”

Derek closed his eyes tight for a second, pinching the bridge of his nose. He felt all his reserve leaving his body. He turned to look at her again. “Guys are creeps Case,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Ok, ok.” He threw his hands up in surrender. “I’ll say yes, one more night if you promise me you won't ever do this again.” He offered, eyes burning into hers. 

She didn't seem to believe his change of heart. But damn it, he couldn’t let her do this with anyone else. If she was adamant about it… it would have to be him. “You'd do that?” she asked softer this time. Testing the waters. 

“If you promised, really actually promise me. Then ok.” He sighed pushing his hands into his pockets. Wow. He was weak. So fucking weak. She broke him faster then Marti could. He thought he had his walls built up high. But this woman… God, who was she? 

“I promise,” she said softly, and suddenly she was back to cute and adorable, her lip caught between her teeth. 

“You're driving me crazy,” he sighed, walking over to her. 

“It wasn't a far drive,” she teased back with a shrug. 

Derek couldn't help but chuckle. That was such a dad joke he couldn't believe she had said that.

“You actually laugh at that?” she countered. “That something my dad said.”

He shook his head. “Next weekend. Same time, the same place?” He asked, getting down to business. 

She nodded. 

“Goodbye Casey,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Bye Der,” she mumbled back.   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is NSFW. But like, in a classy way... I hope?

It had been four days since Derek had spoken to Casey. Which was fine. Totally Fine. It wasn't like he was checking his phone like a teenage girl waiting for a text. Not at all. Plus, they had already solidified the details of their next meeting, she didn't even need to text him. But still, he was on edge thinking of the mere possibility that she _might_.

He was busy. He had things to do! Exams to study for. A bar to tend to. A family to check in with. A whole life that did not revolve around a certain brunette! But even though he wanted to keep busy, business as usual, when his phone went off, alerting him of a request from a client, he quickly turned it down without hesitation. He already had plans. 

Then on Wednesday, a text came. 

**Can you come over to my place instead?**

He sighed heavily, the excitement he had previously had suddenly gone in a puff of smoke. Casey had no idea how his world worked. She was gonna get herself killed if she had attempted this with anyone else. But thankfully, he had stuck around.

 **NO! Never let anyone know where you live Casey!** He explained, typing out the message far too quickly for his liking. But still, he pressed send and off it went into the ether. He hoped she would be smarter, she was a doctor after all. She had to know there were a ton of statistics about women's safety risks. 

Her reply was quick. It thrilled him to think that she too was at the end of the line, typing away.

**I’d just be more at ease in my place. Plus, I’m pretty sure you’re not a serial killer. And if you were…you know I’m a doctor, which means I know exactly what pressure points can and will take you down.**

That piqued Derek's interest. An eyebrow rose and so did other parts of him with the simple idea of Casey taking him down in her scrubs. Or the white lab coat. With the stethoscope hanging around her neck? He shook his head. His mind was a dirty place. 

**You can take me down, in ANY way you want, in the hotel room.**

So yeah, he was flirting with her. But in his defense foreplay, building up the anticipation was always a good thing. If his past had taught him anything he had learned that sex was just as mental as physical. So yeah, he was flirting with her for a reason.

And although it was against his code of conduct, he couldn't help but think about what exactly would happen the next time he saw Casey. He tried to plan out the best course of action that would keep her calm and relaxed. He found himself studying that night in his mind like a movie. Picking it apart, like a coach reviewing tapes after a game.

He thought about the clinical to do list she had shown him at the bar and suddenly understood her logic. He would try to hit half the things on her list. maybe. Maybe they could do it.

Derek's phone buzzed again. She had replied with one word that thrilled him.

 **Deal**. 

* * *

They skipped the bar this time and Derek went straight up to Casey's hotel room. This time he came dressed more casually than before since he knew his client. Well, Casey wasn't a client to him anymore. He wasn't doing it for the money. He was doing it for her. He wanted to help find her confidence and actually enjoy sex. And then he was leaving, refunding the money he couldn't before. And never seeing Casey again. That was the plan.

“Hi,” she smiled, greeting him when she opened the door. She looked comfortable this time. Relaxed. No makeup, her hair up and out of her face, sticking up in every direction. She wore a black satin robe that hit high on her thigh exposing a mile of dancer's legs. She even wore a pair of fluffy slippers that were not the hotel ones. She did make herself at home and comfortable this time. 

Derek was in lo--- Ok, definitely not in love, he hardly knew her after all. But... in lust? In...Infatuation? In wow-I-need-to-devour-you-right-now? Yeah, that was it. 

And just as he checked her out, he felt her eyes doing the same. He wore his leather jacket this time, a plain black tshirt and a pair of jeans. Casey seemed to appreciate the change.

“Hey,” he replied, eventually. “Can I come in?” 

When Casey stepped aside and let him in he was surprised by what he saw. She had made the standard hotel room look like her place. The lights were all off, the room covered in candles and fairy lights. A sound machine or something playing ocean sounds in the background. An oil diffuser of some sort making the room smell like eucalyptus. 

He turned to her, awaiting some sort of explanation. 

She shrugged. “I had a spa day. You might find purple glitter everywhere. I used a bath bomb. And did a face mask. I am as relaxed and calm as I can be.” She beamed, proud of herself. 

Derek nodded in understanding. Casey was the perfect mix of sexy and adorable and he wasn't quite sure what to do with that. “Hopefully I can be of further assistance,” he offered with a wink.

She froze in the middle of the room, nervous again. This time he had an idea of how to get her to relax. Slowly, he made his way towards her. He watched as her tongue snaked out to lick her lips in anticipation and he realized that maybe he wasn't nervous, maybe she was hungry… for him? She took the last step, flushing them together. Her hands reached out to touch him first. Derek watched as she placed her two hands on his chest, slowly moving them up to his shoulders, around his neck and up into his hair. He tried not to react but she was so delicate with him like he could break. She made him feel special, how fucking backwards was that?

He took a deep breath, grounding himself. His hands found the curve of her waist. But Caseys' hands were urgent, pushing his leather jacket off his shoulders, forcing him to release his hold on her. He wanted to laugh, she looked greedy and he loved every second of it. He shrugged out of his jacket, throwing it across the room, in a hurry to get hands back on her. 

One hand return to her waist, the other dipped into her damp hair as he stared down at her in complete adoration. Yearning burned hot inside him, and they haven't even kissed yet. She pressed herself even closer to him, eyes dark with want. _What do you want, Casey?_ He wanted to ask. But he wasn't sure if he was ready for the answer. Because he was pretty sure he'd give her anything she wanted.

His fingers trailed down from her hair to the back of her neck. He felt the goosebumps on her skin and the cocky bastard couldn't help but grin. He was deliberately slow trailing his fingers around her throat, down to her collar bone, skimming till his fingertips touched the bare skin of her exposed chest. He watched her eyes flutter, and her breathing got shallow. The robe was pulled tight around her and not much skin was revealed to eyes, but it was enough for him to imagine.

Casey seems to like the game he was playing. She took his hand her between her own, slowly dragging it down her satin covered body until it reached the knot holding her robe together. Casey looked up at him with hooded eyes and parted lips. She was letting him up wrap her.

Derek groaned understanding. Suddenly he was needy and couldn't wait. His pulled and the robe fell open, slowly revealing her to him an inch at a time. He took a step back to get a better look at what was underneath. His eyes were exposed to black lace stretched across soft skin, and yes he did see a bit of glitter scattered across her. Casey had gotten lingerie. Derek's eyes wandered the curves, angles, and valleys of her body covered in the black material. Casey was beautiful. It felt so cliche but it was true. She was absolutely beautiful and he had no idea where to start. So many options flooded his mind. All of them just as tempting.

“I thought this might help,” she explained her voice wavering, suddenly shy. 

She tried to use her arms to cover up, but Derek stopped her, pushing her back against the wall. His body pushed flush against her. He knew she could feel him, even with the layers of fabric between them, she had to _feel_ him. One hand gripped her waist, the other cupped her neck, gently tilting her head enough to press his lips against the shell of her ear. “Let me make this perfectly clear. I wanted you in that pencil skirt. I’d want you in a pair of jeans. You know I want you in this. And out of it. You don't need _any_ help.” he spoke the words like a promise he needed her to believe.

He pulled back enough to see Casey flushed under his stare. “Kiss me?” She asked, her voice sounding raw, like she didn't trust herself to speak.

His hands found the curve of her waist underneath the robe touching bare skin and lace. He bowed his forehead against hers, her mouth just a centimeter from his. “All you have to do is ask,” he replied, eyes drifting down to her full lips. “Your wish is my command.”

* * *

He took it slow like the last time, letting Casey lead. Control was important to her and he had no problem giving it. At some point while kissing on the bed, Casey pulled away from his mouth. 

“Do people really have sex against a wall? Or is that just in the movies?” She asked. Her features looked so curious he was almost insulted to know where her mind had been the entire time. Unless of course she had liked what he had done earlier and wish he had continued...

“Mhmm,” he hummed his reply against her mouth, his hands dancing along the lace that covered the delicate parts of her. The robe had quickly made its way to the ground and he had her on top of him in lnothing but ingerie. 

“How?” She asked, pulling back, her fingers dipping into his hair.

“I’ll tell you later,” he promised, lips pressing against hers once more. He would answer every question she had. But he had other things in mind… in hand.

“Tell me now?” she asked, a teasing smile on her lips.

Derek chuckled. She was something else. He cleared his throat and thought for a second. Maybe she was trying to calm herself down. Give herself a moment to think? Were they going too fast? Was she about to freak out again? He would entertain her questions and let her take a break.

“Well,” he started, licking his lips, recovering his breath, shifting his mindset internally from her-lips-are-the-softest-thing-I've-ever-felt, to sex ed. “Yeah, I guess some people do it. I think it just depends.” He answered, unsure if that was the response she was looking for. 

“On?” She asked her blue eyes hot and sparkling, looking down on him.

“There's something hot about not being able to wait…” He trailed off, his hand reaching out to draw invisible shapes on the back of her bare thighs that were still spread across his hips. She had been grinding down onto him seconds before and he was missing the friction. “Needing to touch… to feel,” he explained, his voice softer as his fingers trailed up and down her dancer's legs. “To taste,” he whispered, eyes dropping to her lips again, He couldn't help but let his tongue swipe across his lips, tasting whatever was left from her. “Ripping clothes off, bruising kisses and legs wrapped tight around hips. But…” he trailed off, hands sliding up to grip her hips. 

A faint blush covered Casey's face. One that wasn't there before he had answered her. She must have been imagining the scenario he had just explained. Or his hands were distracting her. Maybe both. “But?” She asked a little breathless. 

And here was where he had to get technical. There was no sexy way to put it. “But, walls aren't comfortable. Angles and height differences play very important factors. If that's what you want to do, we can do that. Was it on your list?” He asked, trying to remember. “I just don't think it's worth the bruises and back pain. I much prefer to take my time on a bed, or couch, well even carpeted floors work better. But that might just be me in my old age,” he shrugged, hoping his explanation would suffice. 

She let out a laugh, rolling off of him. Yeah, she needed a break. But he was still fully clothed and had barely started working on his plans for her. It would be a long night, but that was alright with him.

She laid on her side facing him, a leg thrown over his hips, still wanting to feel him against her skin. “So your vanilla?” She asked, an eyebrow arching up in disbelief. He could hear the teasing tone in her voice and he liked it.

Derek's fingertips dragged up the length of her calf slowly, leaving goosebumps in its trail. He liked the way he affected her too. “If your judging on location, then yeah I guess I’m vanilla.” He never really thought of himself as vanilla. Not in his personal life; not by a long shot. It had been a while since he had slept with a woman out of desire. And he didn;t pull out any whips and chains that time, but he wouldn't say vanilla.

“And… outside of location?” she pushed on, her hands rubbing up and down his closest arm. 

“Casey, are you trying to figure out what I like?” He teased. 

“Maybe,” she supplied her voice low and sultry.

 **Her**. He liked her. “Don't,” he groaned. This was going to hurt. She was going to hurt. But it was too late. He was there and he was in too deep.

“Why?” she asked confused and almost sounding hurt.

“Because this isn't about me. This is about you.” He replied, rolling over on his side, keeping her leg hooked around his hip. His hands reaching out to pull her body flush against his again. He needed to remind her of what the goal was. She was the goal. Her pleasure was the goal. He was just a vessel to help her achieve said goal. And he would happily be that for her. 

“When the last time you had sex you enjoyed?” She asked a hand dipping into Derek's messy hair again.

Derek sighed heavily. They hadn't had sex yet, but whatever was happening with her, yeah that. He had enjoyed that! He almost wanted to laugh at how ridiculous his life was, but then her nails started scratching his scalp and it felt heavenly. “Casey,” he whined. And he never whined. But there he was.

“Derek.” she bit back, a bit of dominance in her tone, her hands tugging on his hair the tiniest bit... And fuck, he liked it. She was stubborn and demanding and it was just as hot as it was frustrating.

“You really want to do this. Right now?” he asked, shifting his jean covered hips up to meet hers. Friction. He needed friction.

He watched her eyes close for the briefest second. “Yes,” she replied, regaining her composure, eyes burning into his. He wasn’t sure if she was answering his question or his touch. 

He could keep going around in circles but would they ever get back to the task at hand? Probably not. She’d probably fall asleep on him again. And they could not do this a third time. “I haven't had sex outside of work in a long time,” he admitted. It was sad. But it was true. It was easier to keep his love life nonexistent while he worked. 

“I'm sorry,” she whispered, a frown pulling on her lips. The mood shifting.

“Don't be,” he replied. “Cause every once in a while a cute doctor comes into my life and suddenly, it doesn't even feel like work anymore.” He smirked, rolling onto his back, pulling her body on top of his again. It didn't feel like work because it wasn't work. He wasn't taking a dime from her. Not for this. This was all him. 

“Yeah, yeah.” she laughed, not buying it but allowing him to kiss her anyway. Her laugh was quickly replaced with a deep sigh when Derek's fingers found their way around her body. 

And later, when she pulled his shirt off, instead of freaking out again, her mouth found new places to explore. Derek didn't realize how good it would feel to have her touch him. The simple thought hadn't even crossed his mind. He was so focused on her he had forgotten that maybe she had plans of her own. Things she wanted to check off the list...with him. He couldn't help but love the way her velvet lips felt, trailing kisses down his chest, her tongue snaking out to taste the plane of his abdomen. And her teeth, nipping at him, causing pain to mix with pleasure. His blood was humming underneath his skin chasing Casey's touch. He didn't dare stop her.

* * *

Derek's eyes were glued to her, not wanting to miss a second. Leonardo Da Vinci himself should be brought back to life just to paint a portrait of what she looked like naked, under him: head tilted back, eyes closed, pink lips parted, back bowed, skin flushed as she experienced bliss. She belonged in a museum to be studied as an example of 21st-century beauty. She was breathtaking and he wanted... and wanted... and _wanted_. He had never wanted so badly in his life, and he hadn't known it till she came along. 

He watched closely, picking up on the small noises and body language. He knew when she was close. He didn't dare blink as he watched her fall apart in his arms, tumbling over the edge. The way her body shuttered, the noise that escaped her. God, she could be a drug. After that first time, he just wanted to do it over and over again. For as many times as she would allow. He’d spend all night on her if it had been up to him. But she had a list and a game plan.

“I don't-“ she stopped. Words escaping her, she shook her head in disbelief. “You...You’re not real,” she breathed out, coming down from her high. A blissful smile placed delicately on her lips. She could barely keep her eyes open and her legs were still shaking, his hand caught between her trembling thighs that had closed shut when she had peaked.

Had she ever experienced pleasure with a partner? He wanted to ask but knew it wasn't his place. He was doing it for her and that was all that mattered. 

“A figment of your imagination,” he supplied, his lips pressing kisses down her collar. Could he get tired of kissing her? Never. He thought about using his fingers again. Or maybe his mouth, if she’d allow… Was that on the list? It had to be. And if it wasn't, he was adding it himself. She needed to experience what that felt like. And he liked to think his tongue was even better than his skilled fingers. And he had to know what she tasted like. Although a swipe of his tongue against his middle finger could provide an answer, he knew he’d still need more. 

Casey shook her head again, trying to get out of the aftershock fog. “I’m starting to see why you have a one night limit.” She chuckled, her thighs finally relaxing enough to allow Derek to remove his hand.

“I'm glad you understand.” He smirked, wet fingers coming up to his lips. He slowly licked them clean one by one, watching her. She could hardly stay still squirming next to him, eyes mesmerized by the way his tongue moved. He smirked, glad she was enjoying the show. She tasted like honey. The expensive kind you only find at the farmer's market. And he wanted to devour her. 

He moved, hovering above her. “But the night is young,” he promised, dipping down to press a kiss underneath her jaw, where her pulse was vibrating; his tongue peeked out to get a lick of her.

* * *

Being with Casey was something Derek was not mentally or physically prepared for. He felt like a virgin, fumbling, nervous and praying he would last long enough. He was supposed to be a professional one, and yet he felt like an amateur. She was warm and soft like velvet in the sun and although he was well versed with women's bodies, Casey _felt_ different. He wanted to bottle up the feeling of being completely enveloped by her. He wanted to kiss every freckle, every scar, every blemish. He wanted his fingers to memorize her like a map. But then Casey shifted her hips, her legs wrapped tighter and higher around his middle, pulling him in even deeper... he nearly lost it. 

He spent the night giving her everything she wanted. He obliged every request. Soft. Slow. Fast. Hard. _Harder_. Hands. Mouth. **More**. He felt undeserving of it all. Was Casey a religion? Because it felt like a religious experience with the way she chanted “God” and ”Derek” like the two were synonymous and in the moment he swore they had to be. He had to have angelic blood in him to have allowed Casey whatever-her-last-name-was, into his life. So yeah, if Casey was a religion, was willing to convert.

She was riding him when his release came. He was almost embarrassed. _Almost_ , but not quite. He normally didn't finish with his clients. But Casey, as with everything else, was different. So he didn't even blame himself. Because she was sitting on him like he was a goddamn throne and he watched the confidence work its way into her muscles with every passing second. And suddenly she was riding him like an expert, her hands lost in her hair, her head thrown back chasing her own pleasure, and he simply couldn't look away. She was so damn sexy he was pretty sure he was being hypnotized by her.

He gritted his teeth and tried his best to hide any indication that he was losing it because the last thing he wanted was for her to stop. But she noticed anyway. It must have been written across his features. Or maybe it’s the way he groaned out “Fuuuuuck”. Or maybe she could feel him, his pulse beating inside her. 

Whatever it was, she stopped moving. “Did you…” she asked trailing off not being able to say it. 

“Yeah,” he confirmed breathless with a sheepish smile. “Because of you.” he reminded her, making sure she knew that she made him feel like that. That _she_ had gotten him there. 

She flushed and he wondered if she had ever done that before because she looked so proud of herself. “Can I...” she asked, shy again. Like the vixen who was riding him seconds ago had melted away as soon as she remembered he was there. 

He nodded, his hands finding her hips again, guiding her through soft slow thrusts. “Slow,” he warned, still sensitive to her touch. But he wouldn’t deny her. 

* * *

Derek managed to wake up first again. He rolled himself out of bed careful not to wake her and headed into a much needed shower. He looked at his naked body in the foggy mirror as the shower heated up. She had left a few marks on him, nothing too noticeable, but he noticed them because he _still_ felt them. He felt the way her fingers wrapped around his bicep, leaving little half moon indents on his skin. Or the bite mark she had left on his hip when he squirmed underneath her mouth. His lips tipped up into a soft smile.

 _“I’m bad at sex,_ ” she had said at the bar. He rolled his eyes. Truman had no idea what to do with Casey if he thought anything with Casey could be remotely bad. Sure, she was shy sometimes. She asked a lot of questions and sometimes she had the strangest timing. It was like her mind was never able to shut off, but Derek liked that. Some of her questions even made him sort of blush. Her being a doctor made her very direct in her line of questioning. But she was good. Amazing even. 

Derek shook his head of all things Casey. Thinking about her was making him rethink the hot shower situation. 

He must not have been careful when getting out of bed because as soon as he stepped into the steaming water, there was a knock on the bathroom door. 

“Yeah?” He called out, peeking from behind the shower curtain. 

“Hey,” Casey smiled softly up at him. She wore the black satin robe from the night before, pulled tight around her. It didn't do much to cover her as Derek memorized every inch of her body. He could see a few faint marks on her exposed skin. He tried to be careful. He tried not to leave any evidence of their time together; it was another one of his cardinal rules. But he learned that Casey, the minx, seemed to love the way his teeth felt scraping and nipping at her sensitive skin. He couldn't help but grin against her every time a sound escaped her lips. It was supposed to be a learning experience for her after all, so he had to keep doing it, even if it left tiny red marks around her breasts and thighs. 

“What's up?” He asked, trying to sound cool and level headed and not like he was thinking about his tongue swirling against her skin... again. 

“There’s one more thing I was hoping to check off the list before you left,” she mumbled, blushing a bit. 

Derek's eyebrows knitted together. “What?” he asked. He had to be in class in a few hours so whatever it was would have to be quick. But Derek couldn't imagine anything involving Casey's list being that quick. Not with him at least. He liked teasing her. He liked watching her get frustrated and teeter on the edge of ecstasy.

And then her robe fell to the floor. It's not like he hadn't seen Casey naked, obviously, he had. But that was under dim lighting. This… this was different. She must have felt comfortable with him because before he could put two and two together, Casey was stepping into the hot shower with him. 

_Oh._

Although technically he was in a bit of a time crunch...who was he to deny her?

Her small hands found their way into his damp hair, and her body... god her wet body felt like a _sin_ against his own. He knew she was soft, but something about the water made her body feel like silk. He couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ keep his hands off her. His eyes fluttered closed as she tippy toed to press a heated kiss against his mouth. It was euphoric, sensual, and carnal... for all of two seconds.

Two seconds was all it took for it Casey to nearly slip on the showers wet floor. Thankfully Derek had a hold of her waist and steadied her easily. She giggled, embarrassed hands clasped tight around his shoulders, hanging on for dear life. “Sorry.”

He shook his head. He thought about their conversation from the night before. And that first night, she did warn him about being a klutz. He should have believed her. “I don’t think you’re ready for this Princess,” he teased, pressing a kiss to her damp forehead.

She pouted, looking like she was about to put up a fight, so he quickly added. “And I gotta get out of here soon. So, how about you stay still. Very, _very_ still. And I clean you up?” He suggested, one hand running up and down the sides of her body tantalizingly slow.

She looked like she was going to fight him, she seemed to _like_ fighting him, but then his fingers brushed against her in just the right way and her lips parted in sweet surrender.

“Can you do that for me?” he asked, his voice deep and husky. He knew he had her. But he wanted to hear her. Consent was sexy as hell when done right.

“Mhmm,” she hummed, barely nodding. Her nails were busy finding their way into the soft wet flesh of his arms like she had done the night before. 

“Compromise,” he smirked, kissing along her jaw to whisper sweet nothings into her ear as he worked her into another breathless climax.

Yeah, he was good.

* * *

Eventually, he did get them both clean and they got dressed, ready for the day. Although Casey looked like she was ready to curl up and go back to bed. It's not like she had gotten much sleep the night before. He warned her about her list being too much. But she was determined and he was a very willing participant in her sexual quest.

But the shower… it had been so _intimate_ , that afterward, saying goodbye to her, it just didn’t feel right. He had never had this issue before with another client. It was always the best part, walking out, going home, showering the night off and forgetting it ever happened. But with Casey… He didn't want to go home, he didn't want to wash the scent of her off his body, and he most definitely did not want to forget. He wanted to rewind and do it all over again. Maybe in his dreams, because surely he would dream of her. He had made sure to etched everything into his mind so he could relive it in his thoughts again and again.

“Any way I can convince you for just one more night?” she asked, hugging her knees to her chest, big blue eyes and swollen pouty lips tempting him. He didn't need to be tempted. He’d lay it out for her. If it were any other situation. 

“Twice was dangerous enough Casey,” he explained shaking his head, sitting next to her on the bed. He couldn't imagine spending another night with Casey. What man could do that and walk away? “Promise no more escorts?” he eyed her.

She sighed heavily, running a hand through her damp wavy hair. “Promise. I’ll have to go on tinder and bring my own condoms I guess,” she said, making a face of pure disgust.

Derek winced. “Ok, maybe don't do that either. Try to meet a guy at a coffee shop? Or the library?” He suggested. That type of man was a safer bet. And that’s what Casey needed. A sweet and safe man. One who would let her take the lead but still love her the way she deserved.

“That doesn't happen in real life,” she argued.

Derek chuckled. He could go round and round with her for hours. But in the end, she would still disagree and he would be late to class. It was kind of cute the way she wanted him. But he knew that she just wanted a repeat. And although Derke was a masochist and he too wanted a repeat, he also knew Casey was not the kind of woman he just wanted to sleep with. One night and he was already worshiping her. Two nights and he’d do something stupid. Like propose or something.

“You'll figure it out.” He promised. “But I gotta get out of here, Doctor...” he trailed off. He wasn’t sure if she’d tell him her last name. There was a layer of confidentiality that came with the package of being with him, but he had to at least try. 

“McDonald,” she supplied giving him another slice of who she was. Casey McDonald, the doctor. 

“Doctor McDonald. It was a pleasure,” he teased, his hand cupping her jaw, his thumb tracing her bottom lip. Slowly he leaned into her, pressing his mouth to hers for one final time.

“Bye Derek,” she said softly, sadness etched into the syllables.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I just wanted to write Derek worshiping Casey. For reasons. And Science. And because Casey McDonald deserves it!
> 
> Originally, when I thought of this idea, It was just going to be an angsty two-shot and I was going to leave it at that.  
> But then my brain did a thing and.... Well, let's see where it goes!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Post-Casey Derek is a wee bit angsty. Or maybe just Adulty!Derek in general.

“So, who broke up with you?” Sam asked taking a swig of his beer. 

It was Friday night and Derek was home. A rarity for him. Fridays were the primary nights he took clients. And Sam must have noticed the change in his schedule when Derek invited him over to watch hockey, something they hadn't done in a long time. Derek didn't have much free time anymore. Because free time meant he could be doing something. Studying, training, working. Something productive. He had wasted so much time in his younger days, he couldn't afford to waste anymore. So time with Sam had unfortunately become rare, but definitely necessary. 

“No one,” Derek replied, taking a gulp of his own beer. It had been a long time since he had attempted to date, let alone have a girlfriend long enough to break up with. But he knew what Sam was getting at.

“You’ve been around a lot more lately. I’m assuming you were dating someone and that ended?” Sam asked, fishing for details that Derek never provided. Mostly because there was nothing to tell. Derek spent a lot of secret time with clients who didn't mean anything to him. That was work. There was nothing fun to tell his best friend.

Derek sighed, not wanting to think about it. What actually happened was that he had stopped taking clients, freeing up his schedule enough to wallow in his post-Casey slump. It had been three weeks. And yet it felt like just yesterday. He could still close his eyes and see her on top of him, glowing like a goddamn angel in candlelight. She was a beautiful nightmare, haunting his every thought.

That woman had done a number on him somehow. It was pure sexual chemistry, a chemistry that she wasn’t even aware she had. But it was more than that, wasn't it? He felt protective of her. From what he had heard about her ex and her past, he wanted to put her in a bubble and keep her away from danger, from creepy men, and from hurting herself. The fact that she was kind of a nerd, with her notes and flashcards… it was endearing as hell and he wanted more. But that ship had sailed. He had never gotten attached to a client. And he had been escorting for long enough to know better. To know how to detach emotionally and simple is there physically. But Casey, she was something else…

He almost wanted to tell Sam everything. But he couldn't just say ‘So there's this client, cause you know I’m an escort, and I don't know how to get over that night with her.’ Yeah, no. That was something he couldn't do. “I didn't get broken up with. But…” He admitted, thinking that maybe if he talked about it, even a little… If he just let it out, maybe that would help?

“But there is someone?” Sam supplied, filling in the blanks. 

Derek cringed. He was so bad at opening up he had forgotten how to do it. But somehow he did with Casey… maybe it was because she was safe. Because she was not sticking around. “Yeah, I had one night with her. And that’s all it was supposed to be.” Two nights, technically. But, whatever.

“But now you want another?” Sam grinned like an idiot. He loved catching Derek acting like a human and less like a robot.

Derek shook his head, taking a slow drag from his beer bottle before sitting it back on his knee. What did he want? “I...I think I want more than sex with her,” he admitted, hating the way it felt like a punch in the gut. But it was true. He wanted to talk to her. To hear about her day. To hold her hand and kiss her till she got all pink and flushed. But Derek wasn't allowed to want...He wasn't allowed to have anything that made him happy and feel good. Wanting only lead to disappointment; all good things fell apart for him so he stopped wanting altogether.

Sam was stunned, his face scrunching up in confusion. “Like...you have feelings?” Sam teased making a face at the **f** word. 

Derek groaned. Was Sam right? “I guess so,” he winced, hating the idea that Casey could make him feel that way after such a short amount of time. 

“So maybe you should tell her?” Sam suggested like it was the most lucrative plan of all time.

Tell her? Could he do that? No. He’d just have to get over it. “Nah, it would never work.” He replied, his voice laced with emotion. “She's _good_ , Sammy. She’s too good for me.” Derek explained licking his lips and he swore he could still taste her on his tongue.   
  
Casey deserved better than Derek. And that would just open him up to heartbreak. Casey didn't want that. She didn't want him. Why would she? He would never measure up. She'd needed a lawyer with a trust fund and a family who owned a villa in the french alps or something.

Maybe Derek needed to go out and sleep with someone else? Not for work, but for himself. A Casey detox kind of thing. He had options. A phone full of options. A simple text would get him laid in an hour, he was sure of it. But he didn't trust himself to be with anyone else without thoughts of Casey clouding his mind. Would another brunette make it better or worse? Maybe he should just get drunk. It had been a while since he allowed himself to relax… Shit, maybe he needed a spa day as Casey had had.

The more he thought about it the shittier he felt. He didn't allow himself downtime to relax. To unwind. To be with his best friend. He didn't allow himself to want, to feel, to deserve...anything.

He didn't let himself enjoy. What the fuck was is he doing? Well, he knew what he was doing. He was making up for the lost time. Getting his finances together and hopefully, once he graduated, a career. But would he be happy then? When he was comfortable and employed elsewhere?

Sam's voice brought him out of his thoughts. “Wow, I don't think I’ve ever heard you say that.” Sam chuckled softly.

Yeah. Derek was fucked.

Thankfully Marti chimed in, interrupting Sam’s teasing and Derek’s dark spiraling thoughts. “Well if it isn’t my favorite boys!” Marti sang with absolute glee coming down the stairs. 

And there she was. His primary reason to be a better man. He just wanted to be a good role model for her. Not a fuck up. 

“Aww, we’re your favorite?” Sam asked with a grin when Marti came into view.

“Dude, you know you can't believe a word that comes out of her mouth. It's all that Venturi charm.” Derek explained turning to his sister with a stern face, hoping she didn’t catch his conversation with Sam. “What do you want?” He asked already knowing the answer. He was normally soft with Marti. But there were times where he had to put his serious face on. And this was one of those times.

“Can I borrow the Prince?” she asked in her sweetest voice, giving him big doe eyes he knew all too well. His sister knew how to manipulate people. She had learned from him, so she couldn't blame her. But he was immune to it ...mostly.

Derek pulled his keys out of his pocket but didn't hand them over. “You know the drill,” he prompted her.

Marti sighed annoyed, but she understood “I’m going to a party at Jake's house on Main street. His parents are out of town, so no parental supervision. There will be sex drugs and alcohol.” She explained not bothering to make up any lies. She never did with Derek. She never needed to. 

“And?” he asked.

“And I am not going to have sex, do drugs or drink alcohol,” she teased with a face of pure innocence.

“Annnnnnd?” he drew out the word again, fishing for the real response. 

“And I have a condom in my purse because we don't trust boys. And I promise I won't do any drugs without you. And if I drink, I'll call Sam.” she grinned.

Bingo! That’s exactly what he wanted to hear. Well not really, he would prefer it if she didn't partake in any of those activities. But he couldn’t blame her for wanting to be a normal teenager. He had been a hell of a lot worse at her age. 

Sam, on the other hand, was confused. “Call Sam? Why me?”

Derek looked at Sam like he was an idiot. “Because she’ll have my car. Who else is gonna pick her up?” he explained the logic to his best friend.

“Oh, ok. Yeah. Call Sam!” Sam confirmed. ”I’ll always come to get you, kid.” Sam promised with a genuine smile. Sam was Marti’s adoptive older brother that she didn't really need. Sam had enough sisters, but Marti… it was different with her. It felt good to know she had yet another protector in the world. Even Edwin started getting more protective of her when he got older. But no one was quite like Derek. 

Derek threw the keys at his sister. “Beat dad home,” he warned her with a serious glare.

“Thank you! Thank you!” She squealed wrapping her arms around her brother's neck, kissing him on the cheek before she was out of sight. 

“Interesting parenting approach you got there, Venturi,” Sam teased. “No drugs without you?” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Come on. You know she's gonna do it. We did!” Derek defended himself. He remembered all those nights where he got into trouble with Sam and Ralph. He wouldn’t trade those nights for the world.

Sam didn’t admit that Derek was right. Together they had gotten into a lot of trouble. He just shook his head with a wicked smile of nostalgia. “Does your dad know about this?”

“He doesn't need to. I've got it covered.” And he did. Marti and Ed was the only thing in his life that mattered. And yeah his technique might be unorthodox, but he was doing his best. Both his siblings were alive, getting good grades and were decent human beings. What more could he ask for?

“I can’t wait till you have your own kids.” Sam chuckled in response.

“That requires a woman to want to have a future with me,“ and Derek knew that wasn't in the cards, unfortunately. Not with Casey and not with anyone else. Not until he was in a different place in his life. A place that allowed for love, happiness and a home to build together. 

“Or an accident.” Sam shrug.

Derek shook his head. “I’m careful,” he promised his best friend. And that he was. 

* * *

The party was in full swing when Marti arrived. Music and laughter filled the air; teenagers with red cups littered every corner of the dark house. Some dancing, others kissing, and some doing a lot more than that. Marti shook her head. It would be one hell of a cleanup job, that was for sure. Marti scanned around, her eyes looking for a familiar face. 

And then she found him talking to someone in the dining room. “My knight in shining armor!” Marti squealed, literally launching herself into Dimi’s arms. She knew he’d away catch her.   
  
Dimi had hit his growth spurt and was nearly 6 feet tall. A giant compared to Martis petite 5 feet stature. His body was transformed from soft and pudgy to all hard muscles after puberty hit. It was something that took Marti some time to adjust to. He opened his arms and caught her like she weighed nothing, strong arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her feet off the floor completely. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed an innocent kiss against his gentle lips. 

Dimi was her best friend. Her soul mate, her other half. Yet another protector in the cruel cruel world of high school. As if she needed more protection; she had so many sets of eyes taking care of her, most days she felt like a princess with a security detail. But she didn’t mind. She adored Dimi and he loved her. 

“I didn't think you’d come. You didn't call?” Dimi asked confused, placing her back down onto the floor.

Marti shook her head. “I drove.” She explained. A rarity for her. Dimi spent most weekends driving her around since Derek was normally busy and using his car. Marti didn't have a car of her own yet, and Dimi didn't mind.

Dimi narrowed his eyes, clearly surprised to hear it. “Derek’s… home? On a Friday night?” he asked to clarify.  
  
Marti threw her arms up in a shrug. “I don't get it either, but I am not asking questions!”

Dimi nodded understanding. “So, no drinking?” 

“Nope. No drug and no sex,” she added with her Venturi smirk. 

“About that...” Dimi trailed off, a devious grin spreading across his lips. 

Her heart fluttered a bit. She always thought it would be the two of them. She had been in love with him her entire life. And then… he came out. And her world shattered into a million little pieces. Eventually, Dimi picked up every piece and they figured out their new dynamic, but every once in awhile her heartstrings would ache because he really was beautiful and he would always be her first love, reciprocal or not. 

“What?” She asked, clearing her thoughts. 

“Adams here,” he grinned, knowing full well what that meant for her.

Marti's eyes went wide. Adam was… Ok, so no one held a candle next to Dimi in Marti's eyes. But Adam, him and his pretty green eyes, yeah, he came pretty close. “How do I look?” she asked, spinning in front of him with a grin.

Dimi reached down, a thumb swiping at her lips, fixing her lip gloss. “You look, good babe,” he promised softly. “Go,” he smiled, head tilting towards the kitchen. 

Marti squealed and made her way over. She found Adam in the kitchen talking with a few friends.

He noticed her instantly. Like a moth to a flame. “Marti,” he spoke her name gently like the syllables could break apart in his mouth if he wasn't careful. And even above the noise of the music and the chatter, she heard him loud and clear. The corner of his mouth kicked up a bit, his eyes locked onto her. He had already tuned out of the conversation he was having with his friends and shifted his focus onto her.

Marti flushed under his intense stare. But still, she held her ground. “Adam,” she countered, hopping up onto the kitchen counter near where he stood. She hoped her voice carried the same weight as his.

He shook his head, shifting away from his friends and towards her like a planet being pulled into her orbit. His green eyes roamed over her, taking her in slowly, his tongue sneaking out to lick his bottom lip. And then his eyes dropped to her empty hands. He shook his head. “You need a drink,” he decided, turning around to find her a red cup to remedy the situation.

Marti chuckled at his determination. She didn’t bother explaining that she wasn’t drinking. She simply took the offered cup with a twinkle in her eye. Adam was adorable and she wanted him.

“Thanks,” she grinned. “Where have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you around?” she asked.

He stepped into the space between her knees, fitting comfortably. Marti squeezed her knees a bit, pulling him even closer to her. “I regret to inform you that I may or may not have been cheating on you,” he teased, a devious grin on his lips. They weren't together so that was impossible, but still, it intrigued Marti. 

She mock gasped. “Do tell.”

He chuckled, a hand reaching out to cup her waist. A thumb peeking up to swipe back and forth on the sliver of skin between her crop top and her high waisted jeans sending little shivers down her body. “Well, I’ve been spending a lot of time with… another Venturi.” he finally admitted.

Marti's eyes went wide. “Derek?” she asked, in actual shock that time.

Adam nodded softly. “Hate to break it to you, sweetheart.”

She shook her head. Derek had been coaching Adam and she hadn't even known? She was going to have a word with her brother. “Just saw him this morning actually,” Adam explained, taking another gulp of his beer.

Marti took a fake sip of her own drink. She never lied to Derek. She really wouldn't drink. And Sam definitely needed to spend some time with Derek, so she wouldn't bother him. “Why are you spending so much time with my brother? The wrong Venturi may I add?” She replied, an eyebrow kicking up at him accusatory. 

He smiled softly, almost embarrassed to admit it. “I'm trying out for the hockey team next week. And your brother…” he trailed off, getting that look in his eye that Marti recognized all too tell. Admiration for Derek. Everyone had it. “How he didn’t go pro, I won’t ever know. He’s still so good.” Adam explained as if Marti had no idea.

Derek's hockey career or lack of was a sore subject that Marti wasn’t gonna touch with a five-foot pole. “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she rolled her eyes, definitely not wanting to talk about her brother when Adam was in front of her looking that good. “I’ll have you know I’m just as good,” she countered. Because, well she was really good.

“Well,” Adam teased, pressing impossibly close to her, his free hand pushing stray hair behind her ear. His hand lingered skimming her down her neck softly. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Maybe you can teach me instead.” he murmured, his breath tickling the shell of her ear sending an army of butterflies straight to Marti's stomach.

Before she even realized it, his words had planted an idea Martis mind. “Maybe,” she replied softly, turning to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, lingering for a beat too long. It wasn’t enough to count as a real kiss but enough to let him know where her mind had been. “Find me later, ok?” she asked, looking up at him from underneath her lashes. 

Adam nodded, those green eyes suddenly a shade darker, and then she was slipping down from the countertop exiting the kitchen. And although she wasn't looking, she felt Adam's eyes on her on the way out.

Venturi charm wins again. 

* * *

  
Marti found Dimi flirting with some blonde boy in the crowded dark living room. It was cute and didn't make her jealous anymore. She knew Dimi deserved all the love and adoration, from a cute boy and not just from Marti. But she still had to interrupt the cute display. “I need him for two seconds!” she explained to blondie, pulling Dimi away before he even registered what was happening. 

“Marti!” He groaned following her out to the quieter hallway. 

“Two seconds!” She promised Dimi with pleading eyes.

“What do you want?” he bit back, frustrated with her. But it wouldn't last. It never did. He could never stay mad at her. “Your suppose to be making out with Adam!” Dimi explained. 

“I will. But first…” She trailed off, trying to build the anticipation. “Concept!” she began, her hands sweeping across in front of her like she was presenting a project.

Dimi's eyes went wide with recognition and fear. He knew Marti and her no good schemes. She was a Venturi through and through. “No.” He shook his head. 

“Just hear me out!” she pleaded with her big doe eyes. She knew he’d give him and didn’t want to bother with the old song and dance, but alas.

“What?” he asked, giving in like they both knew he would.

“What if we tried out for the hockey team?” she beamed as she had just figured out how to solve world peace.

Dimi stared at her for a second before closing his eyes tight and taking a deep breath. “There are so many things wrong with that sentence, I don't even know where to begin.”

“Dimi.”

“Marti, I don't play sports.” he reminded her. It was true. Not because he wasn't good because he was good. He was built like a quarterback and was just as fast. He is great at hockey too. He just didn't enjoy the idea of having to deal with a locker room full of teenage boys and their homophobia. He didn't enjoy sports enough to put up with all of that baggage.

“Fine, I’ll try out for the team, you’ll be my cheerleader.” she countered, knowing it would come to that.

“You want to try out for the boy's hockey team?” he asked, arching an eyebrow in disbelief. 

Was he doubting her? As if she was nothing but determined and true to her word. “How dare you gender our hockey team? You don't know how they identify!” She argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

Dimi rolled his eyes. “Ok, so you want to try out for the masculine-presenting team, which is composed of a majority of male-identifying members?” He tried to hit all the politically correct/ Marti approved, points.

“Yes.” Obviously.

“Marti,” he groaned, covering his face with his hands in sheer frustration.

“Just think about it!” She smiled, pulling away to let the idea marinate in Dimi's mind. Then she was off to find Adam and a dark corner. 

* * *

Derek’s little sister as well… Derek’s little sister, so it came to no one's surprise that Marti geared up and took the ice and tried out for her high school hockey team. No surprise to anyone... except the all boys hockey team that is. They didn’t know there was a “girl on the ice!” until Marti was on the ice writhing in pain. She claims they roughed her up on purpose because she was playing better than the rest of them. Still, she had been hurt. 

Derek had to go pick her up at the school. And he wasn't even mad, hell he was impressed! Coach told Derek that Marti played like the best of them and he believed him. Of course, he knew she would. He should have known she’d pull some sort of stunt like that. She had been playing hockey with him since she had learned to skate and hold a stick. She teased Edwin when he was in high school, making fun of him for not trying out for the team. ”We’re Venturi’s. We belong on that team!” She yelled frustrated when Ed refused to try out.

And that's how Derek ended up in the ER that Friday afternoon. They had been ushered into an exam room, being told that the doctor would soon join them. Marti was taking the pain like a champ, as to be expected. As long as her foot wasn’t moving, she was good.

“Think they’ll let me play once I heal?” Marti asked her big brother with a little smirk of her own. She was good after all. He had trained her. He knew she was good. Better than good actually.

“We both know you’ll raise hell ‘till they do,” he answered proudly, ruffling her hair a bit.

“You should have seen it Der. After I fell, I pulled off my helmet and my hair fell out slowly, all dramatic like. It was like a movie, I swear! I wonder if Dimi has a video… Adam freaked out when he realized it was me. It was adorable.“ Marti gushed, getting a dreamy look in her eye for a girl in the ER.

“Adam?” Derek asked, confused exploring the generic exam room like he was bored. Opening and closing draws, looking for something to play with to occupy the time. “Adam?” he asked again in a different tone, registering what his sister said, eyes a little wider, he turned to her.

Marti's flushed, registering what she had said. “Oh god. No. Don't do that.” She warned her brother, pointing at him. “Dimi already did the whole overprotective thing.” Marti groaned.

Derek thought about it for a moment. “I like Adam. Seems like a good kid,” he nodded his approval, falling into the empty chair next to the exam table.

That was when the doctors came in. One was an older man wearing his white lab coat. And the other trailing behind him, wearing blue scrubs and a stethoscope around her neck was Doctor Casey McDonald. 

Derek world spun for half a second. Sure he had run into clients in the outside world every once in a blue, but Casey was different. He hadn't stopped thinking about her since that night over a month ago. He hadn't taken any clients since. And there she was, looking very professional in her scrubs and wow, ok so she really was a doctor? It wasn't that he didn't believe her. It was just very different than the way she looked the last time he saw her. His mind flashes back to black lace. He could still picture the way her face looked, eyes closed tight head thrown back mouth open, a blush covering her face as she fell apart in his arms. But there she was, in the ER, working.

“Martha Venturi?” The doctor asked, looking up from the chart in his hands. “I’m Dr. Samson, and this is Doctor McDonald who will be working with you today. So, what do we have here?” He asked, with a soft smile, looking at her elevated leg, but not touching it.

Marti looked over a Derek, suddenly mute. The ‘Martha’ thing always threw her off, it threw him off too. The name just didn't fit. She was never a Martha, not truly. “Marti tried out for the boy's hockey team and hurt her foot on the ice,” Derek explained before Marti could speak. He kept his eyes trained on Dr.Samson avoiding Casey's eyes.

That was when Casey noticed him. He felt those blue eyes burning into him, but he refused to look her way. He just wasn't ready for all of that. 

“For the boy's hockey team?” Casey asked, from behind them. Derek nodded, turning toward her and found her smiling with something that resembled pride. “Nice,” she whispered mostly to herself. 

It was hard to pretend that he wasn't excited to see her. It was hard to ignore her when his thoughts kept finding their way to her.

“It’s fundamentally sexist that I wasn't allowed to try out. I'm a Venturi, after all, they should be begging me to join,” Marti explained with a groan of frustration. 

“Alright, well let us take a look.” Said Dr.Samson, putting on a pair of gloves, Casey following suit. Dr.Samson let Casey take the lead on asking Marti questions, trying to get a read on her pain level and what hurt and how much. They asked her to move her foot around, wiggle toes, push and kick. Casey talked Dr.Samson through her diagnosis, he seemed to agree.

“Alright. So, I think this is just a really bad sprain. But we need to get x-rays on this ankle to confirm it. Is that alright?” Casey asked Marti softly.

“Sounds good,” Marti beamed, thankful it was just a sprain. In the car on the way over she was scared it was broken. “You’d know if it were broken,” Derek explained, knowing that pain was very different then a sprain.

“Sit tight. Someone will be in to take you over to x rays shortly!” Dr. Samson explained and with that, both doctors were gone. 

Derek stared at the exam room door as if Casey would reappear. Would she come back to get Marti? Would she talk to him or pretend like they didn’t know each other? He was at a loss. 

Marti noticed right away. “She's cute. Did you sleep with her?” Marti asked, crossing her arms over her chest, very presumptuous.

“Marti!” He groaned, his little sister had no filter. And that was mostly his fault. But still. “I didn't say a word to her,” he defended himself. And somehow his little sister knew. She had a spidey sense about him. 

Marti grinned, like the cat that caught the canary. “So you _did_ sleep with her,” she confirmed. “You should see her again, ask her out! You've got that look on your face. “ she pushed, pointing at his face.

“What look?” He asked, genuinely curious but he didn't want his sister to get an idea.

“The looks I haven't seen since Sally,” she countered. There was a bit of emotion behind her words but Derek didn’t want to think about it too much. He knew Marti loved Sally and was sad to see her go.

“Smarts…” he groaned. He had mostly stopped calling her Smarti when she got to middle school, as she had stopped calling him Smerek, which he still missed. But he understood, she was getting older and that felt too immature for her. Regardless, he often caught himself calling her Smarts because she was a smart ass 99.9% of the time. And it was all his fault.

“Hey, I can lay the big brother card on thick when she comes back. I’m sure it’ll get you some brownie points,” she suggested, always a schemer that one.

“No.” he decided, hoping his obvious disapproval was enough to stop his sister. But he also knew she probably would do what she liked anyway. Some days she was too much like him.

Marti didn’t get to argue with him because Casey came back into a room with another man in scrubs. “Hey, Marti. You ready for Xrays?” Casey asked.

“Ready! Will you keep my big brother company while I'm gone, Doctor McDonald?” She asked with her sweetest voice and smile, laying it on real thick.

Derek rolled his eyes and flipped Marti off. Marti giggled like a kid. She just wanted to make sure Derek would stick around to talk to Casey instead of heading to the x-ray with her like he normally would. 

Casey chuckled at the pair of siblings. “Only for a minute,” she answered Marti. But Derek thought she was only saying it to be nice.

Marti beamed as the other man pushed her bed away, whisking her to the x-ray wing. 

Derek followed Casey out of the room and into the hallway. They quietly watched Marti disappear into the mass of people. The hallway was busy, filled with patients, doctors, nurses, beeping sounds, voices, and machine beeps filled the air. 

Caseys voice broke him out of his trance.“She's cute, I like her.” She said, turning towards Derek.

Their eyes locked and held, making everything else fade into the background but her. She looked so professional, and yet all he could think about was how badly he wanted to kiss her. 

He nodded slowly. “Yeah, I like her too. When she's not being a pain in the ass.” he shrugged, because it was true and he was nothing but honest. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back and out of his eyes. It had been a while since he had gotten it cut and suddenly he was regretting his decision to grow it out. “She said I should ask you out.” he breathed out, gently stuffing his hands into his pocket, trying to look all nonchalant about it. Like it was no big deal at all that he was standing in front of Casey of all people, possibly asking her out. He had spent nearly a month trying to forget about her, but she undid all his hard work in a simple glance. 

Casey's eyebrow kicked up in interest. “Oh really?” she dragged out the words, pulling on the ends of her stethoscope, blue eyes sparkling with mischief. “And what do you think about that idea?” she asked her tone light and teasing. It was soft enough to make him go for it. Breaking yet another one of his cardinal rules.

If she was against the whole thing, she would have shut him down quick, right? Not smile like she was interested in his answer. But she hadn’t… There was a spark of possibility. A chance. And a chance was all he needed. He had been stuck on Casey since the day he met her at the bar. He didn't know how much time he had to talk to her before she had to go see another patient. He knew he couldn't beat around the bush.

“Well,...” he started, licking his lips slowly. He wanted to be smooth. He wanted to be coy and say the right thing at the right time and make her melt. He wanted to win over Casey McDonald. Not just her body but her mind. He wanted to hold her hand, bring her flowers and pick up her favorite coffee order. He wanted to court Casey McDonald because she deserved it. He was going to try to at least...

He was trying his best to find the right words when he was distracted by the feeling of eyes burning into his. And not Caseys, as he was staring directly into her blue eyes. He ripped his eyes away from hers and found the source of his discomfort. At the nurse's station, he saw another doctor in his white lab coat staring at Derek with disgust. Something adjacent to jealousy ran down Derek's spine making him uncomfortable. He wasn't allowed to feel jealous, but clearly, she had options. Was he even in the running? It wasn’t like he believed her for a second when she said guys were not really into her. But if the doctors at her hospital were so obvious in a matter of seconds, there was no way she could have missed it, right?

His eyes found hers again. “Do you have a boyfriend?” he asked, trying to sound casual about it. 

Casey shook her head.

“No one who might be upset if I were to ask you out...and you said yes?” he clarified, the corner of his mouth twitched in some sort of half-smile.

“No.” she confirmed.

“So why is McSteamy staring at me as he could kill me?” he chuckled.  
  
“What? Where?” she asked looking around, trying to find the culprit.

“Nurse's station behind you. Don't look.” He explained.

And of course, she doesn't listen, that stubborn woman. She turned her head and looked straight at McSteamy, who was conveniently looking away at the moment. She's wasn't even discreet about it. Derek groaned but at least she was quick about it. Quickly she turned back around to Derek and shook her head. “No way! That's’ my boss!” She explained in a hushed tone.

Oh great. So her boss was into her and she hasn't noticed? “Right. Impossible for your boss to be into you.” he smiled, knowing that anyone who had eyes would be into Casey.

“McDonald to room 513.” came the page over the intercom.

Casey frowned. “I gotta go.” She said softly. Maybe she was bummed that the moment was ruined. “Maybe I’ll see you around?” She asked, sounding hopeful.

“We should grab a drink.” The words came tumbling off of his tongue, not smooth at all. But he had to stop her before she took a step away from him. He had to try.   
  
“Text me,” was all she said with a smile. And just like that she was gone, lost in the sea of scrubs and white lab coats.

Derek sighed, letting his head fall against the wall behind him, letting his eyes close. He blew that. Why did he ask about the doctor staring at them? Why did he waste precious time with such stupidity when he should have been focused on her instead?

* * *

Later that evening, Derek found himself knocking on at Marti's door.

“Come in!” he heard her call out.

Stepping inside the room he found her lying in bed, her swollen ankle elevated on three pillows wrapped in an ace bandage and covered in an ice pack. She was sitting up in bed with her computer on her lap. “Hey kid,” he smiled softly. “How you feeling?” he asked, making his way toward her rarely used desk, taking a seat, spinning towards her.

Marti shrugged. “I’m alright,” she replied, wiggling her toes a bit. “Dimis coming over to keep me company.”

“Oh yeah? What about Adam? When is he making an appearance?” Derek teased, crossing his arms over his chest. He couldn't wait to make his sister squirm about that after what he had learned. He had been training with Adam for weeks, if he would have known earlier he would have had a blast teasing Adam about Marti. It's the little things that make his day.

Marti flushed. Derek loved watching her off guard, it was so rare he replenished in the feeling “I…” she trailed off, looking for the words that were failing her. “Can he come over? And be in my room?” She asked, eyebrows furring together.

Derek shrugged. Dimi was the only boy allowed in the Martis room. “Door open. But yeah, why not? I don’t see Adam doing something I wouldn’t approve of. I’m like his hero or something.” Derek chuckled. He toed a fine line between being an overprotective brother who didn't want his sister to date and understanding that she was becoming such a strong independent woman and who was in charge of her relationships. 

“Is that why you like him?” Marti glared, throwing a pillow at Derek's face with impressive aim.  
  
Derek laughed, catching the pillow easily. He shook his head. “I wanted to talk to you about something,” he explained when they settled down again. 

“Uh oh,” she mumbled, putting her laptop aside in concern. “What’s up?”

“Earlier today, why did you think I should ask the doctor out?” He had to ask. Marti said he had a look on his face. And he had no idea what that meant. And if Marti caught it, did Casey? 

Marti thought for a second before replying. “I don't know, Der.” She sighed heavily like he was asking her a deep question. “It just… you tend to wear this mask around me, around everyone I think. Like your so unphased, all the time. And today, your mask slipped. And I saw the look in your eyes. And the way your eyes kept finding her, even though you were clearing fighting it. So I thought, yeah there’s something there. And you confirmed it, so…” she shrugged with a half smile. 

Derek sighed, rubbing his face. “Yeah...there's something there, maybe,” he explained softly.

“Can I ask you something. And you have to promise to be honest?” Marti asked, hesitantly.

Derek nodded, concerned. Marti was hardly ever shy or reserved. Whatever she was going to ask was going to be deep. He might not want to answer it, but he would. 

“Are you happy?” She was blunt and straightforward. Sometimes he forgot she was only 16, she was so wise and mature he almost felt like he ruined her. Their family robbed her of her childhood and innocence.

“Happiness is relative,” he replied, maybe a bit too quickly for Martis liking. He didn't even think about the question much. He just spoke honestly. Happiness _was_ relative.

“Bullshit,” she replied, eyes leveling him into a stare.

“I'm fine, Smarts,” he promised. 

Marti pursed her lips, butting her reply back. “So, did you ask her out?” she asks, shifting the topic again.

Derek ran a hand through his hair. Had he? “No, not really. She told me to text her,” he explained.

Marti nodded slowly, accepting his answer. “Well, if you don't text her… just think about dating again, ok? It’s been a long time since you've brought anyone home. It’s been a long time since I've seen you happy, which you just admitted that you're definitely not. And I know you don't need a relationship to make you happy, you are a strong independent man who doesn't need a woman! But... you work so hard. All the time. You use to be this carefree prankster and I can't remember the last time I saw you happy. I think it was the day the Ed got his Queens acceptance?”

“Don't be dramatic. It hasn’t been that long! It’s not like I’m depressed. ” He was happy. And the last time he was happy, well yeah, it was with Casey but he couldn't tell his sister that. He hardly wanted to admit it to himself.

“You gotta cut yourself some slack.” Marti pushed, gently.

“When did you get to be so old and wise?” Derek teased.

Marti shrugged but her smile beamed.

“Tell you what, if I don't ask her out. I’ll let you set me up. I’ll download Tinder or something and you can take your pick. Project get Derek a date in full effect.” He offered because he wanted to make her happy. And maybe it would make him happy too?

Marti’s grin grew and then the doorbell rang. “Now get out of here, I have a date!”

* * *

That night, instead of going to the gym as he had planned, Derek decided to relax. A foreign concept for him. He invited Sam over, but he wasn't sure if Sam would come. He had been a shit friend lately, and dropping plans last minute was rude. But Sam took the bait and came over. Together they destroyed two pizza pies a 6 pack while they played Babe Raider. It had been so long that Derek almost forgot how to play. But like hockey, it was all muscle memory. It didn't take long till he was shoving Sam and cheating trying to win. Sam was always better than him. But Ed always beat both of them. It had been a long time since he had laughed so hard with his best friend. Maybe he should take his little sister's advice more often, she did have good ideas.

And before going to bed, he sent a text. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Dasey in the wild! Outside of a bedroom.
> 
> Did I have to add in that Marti party scene? Not at all. Was it fun as hell to write? Yes! Dimi was such a delight to figure out! (Think of Dimi + Marti similar to Will + Grace) Hope you enjoyed that as well. Don't worry we’re back to full blown Dasey in the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Derek, I need you to kiss me,” were the first words out her mouth that night. No ‘Hi’, ‘Hello’, or ‘How are you?’ She was blunt and to the point. He didn’t even know she had arrived at the bar. But there she was, looking flushed and breathless like she had run a marathon and all she wanted was a kiss from him.

Derek had been busy bartending all afternoon and well into the evening. It was a blessing and a curse. It meant he was too busy working to worry about Casey's arrival, which was good. He didn't get a chance to be nervous or overthink the night ahead of him. But that also meant that when she did arrive he was so surprised by her that he froze. Confusion etched its way into his stone features. He wanted to form words, as his eyes roamed over her, taking in her appearance in front of him. But his tongue felt cemented in his mouth.

“Der-ek!” she whined again, her voice louder in his ears louder than the bar's music; louder than his racing heart thumping in his ears. “Kiss me!” she demanded, her blue eyes blown with urgency and need.

Was he dreaming?

Shaking his head to clear the momentary fog, he obliged, real or not. Because why not kiss Casey? He knew there was a chance his boss might find out he’d been kissing customers and he could get in a lot of trouble. He was supposed to be professional when he was working. But he'd cross that bridge when he got there. The bar was full of waiting customers and he was staring at her for what felt like eons but were really just a second or two. Before he knew it he was leaning over the bar, one hand holding the dishrag he’d been using to wipe the counter, the other hand reaching up to gingerly cup her cheek. He leaned in, ignoring the way the wood of the counter dug into him and pressed a soft and tender kiss against her expecting mouth. They were in public after all.

But Casey in her urgency wasn't content with that sort of kiss, no. That kiss was too tame, calm and not enough. He felt her as her hand reached around to the back of his neck, pulling him as close as physically possible while the bar dug into the both of them. _Holy shit._ She hadn't ever kissed him like that! Not even that night together. Kissing her at the bar felt different. Like it wasn't a secret between them anymore. It was out for the world to see. And she melted against him while simultaneously feeling like fire against his mouth. She burned in all the right ways and made him forget where they were. They were putting on a show and he knew it. If she kept kissing him like that, he was so going to get fired. But who was he to pull away?

Eventually, she pulled away from his mouth slowly. Her lips the perfect shade of pink still wet from their kiss. “Thank you,” she whispered, releasing the hold on him, pulling back to stand upright. 

Somewhere behind him, the bar cheered. There were whistles and catcalls that he vaguely reinstated in his post Casey haze. He felt high, weightless and fuzzy around the edges. All because of one kiss. “What going on Case?” he asked, not being able to hide the smile plastered across his face. 

Casey seemed calmer than she had been. It was as if the kiss was a healing potion to some frenzied curse she was under. You know, fairy tale kinda thing, fit for a princess like Casey. “That guy in the blue shirt behind me? He was making me comfortable. So I told him the bartender was my boyfriend,” she blushed, admitting the truth.

“Why?” What did Blue Shirt say to make her uncomfortable? He knew why she picked him to be her fake boyfriend, he was the only one she knew there. But why had she asked him to kiss her? Wasn't that taking it a little too far?

“He’s creepy,” she replied, wrinkling her nose in disgust. 

Although that kiss was everything, Derek was disappointed to hear that their date was already starting on the wrong foot. Or… the right foot? Derek's eyes scanned the crowded bar, landing on a man in a blue shirt behind Casey who was engrossed in his phone. “You want me to tell Benny?” he asked. Benny being their cute and cuddly bouncer who did nothing but check IDs on a normal night. 

“Benny?” Casey asked confused. 

Derek pointed at Benny near the front door. Casey's eyes followed and found Benny then back to Derek she shook her head. “I'm fine,” she promised, taking a seat at the bar.

Derek nodded. The entire bar wanted his attention, he needed to move. “Relax, I'll bring you a drink,” he hoped his words eased her. He wanted to figure out what Casey liked to make her a signature cocktail. But he had no time, so he guessed. He spun around the bar like a pro picking up a glass, scanning the bottles until he found the right one. He turned back towards her placing a glass of wine in front of her with a wink before tending to the impatient customers. He figured that a glass of 2010 Merlot would do in a pinch. After all, it was the expensive kind of wine he didn’t normally serve unless specifically asked for. Casey seemed like the type of woman with expensive taste and an elegant pallet to match. He was sure she’d pick up the floral notes of the dry-aged wine.

When things had finally calmed down and everyone was served, Derek's eyes found Sam who was making his way towards Casey. _Shit._ Had Sam been there the entire time? Had Sam seen what had happened between them? Derek would never hear the end of it.

“Why hello there a pretty lady who was kissing my best friend,” Sam greeted Casey with his sweetest voice. Sam turned towards Derek who had approached the pair. “Der, you got something to tell me?” Sam asked with a knowing smile.

Derek cursed every god he knew. Sam wasn't supposed to be there. And yet... “Sam, this is Casey. Casey, this is my best friend. On most days at least,” he glared at Sam, hoping the heat was received. 

Sam's eyes widened in disbelief. “Casey? Like, the doctor? Like the same Casey Marti hasn't shut up about?” Sam asked, his questions pouring out of his mouth rushed. But at least he didn't say ‘the one _you_ won't shut up about?!’

Derek groaned. It was their first date and already crashing and burning badly. “That would be the one, yes,” he answered Sam, trying not to grit his teeth in frustration. What was he supposed to say? ‘No?’ ‘That's another Casey?’ Or admit it was the same one and potentially be embarrassed?

“Martis been asking about me?” Casey asked softly with a smile. 

Marti had been asking about Casey since the day in the ER. After Derek confirmed that he had texted Casey, Marti would not stop badgering him about it. What would they do? Where would they go?

“She has,” Sam confirmed, a devious smile pulling across his lips. “What are you guys up to tonight? Because I think you should make your famous pasta for us, Der! I'm sure Marti would like to see Casey again. And you know I could always eat,” Sam beamed at his own idea like he was proud of himself.

“Sammy, we were-,” Derek started to explain. He wasn't entirely sure what the plan for the night was. He wasn't sure if she'd even show up. He knew doctor's hours were insane, so he was prepared for her to bail on him. His plan was to make her a signature drink and order them greasy food from the bar; food she’d probably wouldn't approve of. Then they'd find a quiet place to talk. He just wanted to spend time with her alone and away from a hotel room. And he was ready for all of that... But he wasn't ready to bring her home!

“I’m up for anything,” she chimed in, cutting him off. 

“Great! Well, Derek's almost done here, right?” Sam asked looking between the pair.

“Yeah, I’m off the clock in 10,” he replied reluctantly. The night was ruined he wasn’t sure if he could save it.

“Perfect!” Sam grinned.

Derek wanted to kill him. He wanted to badly to punch his best friend. And he probably would when he got the chance. 

“Let me just use the restroom before we go,” she said looking around the crowded place. Derek pointed it out for her. She nodded, finishing up her wine before disappearing into the crowd. 

Once she was out of earshot, Derek turned to Sam with daggers in his eyes. “I'm going to kill you, Sam. This is our first date. I wanted to be with her. You know, alone!” Derek shouldn't have had to explain it to his best friend. Sam was supposed to be his wingman and yet he was ruining everything.

“And you will!” Sam argued. 

“Yeah, with you and Marti, and if dad comes home early…” Derek sighed, running a hand through his hair. Things were moving way too fast.

“This is the girl isn't it?” Sam asked, chuckling softly. “The one you were all moppy about before?”

Reluctantly Derek nodded. There was no point in lying to his best friend. 

“Dude, this is good! Marti already likes her. And I can tell you _really_ like her. It'll be fine! You'll get brownie points for cooking. And for Marti, and your best friend! Well eat, and get out of your hair quickly, then you take her downstairs,” Sam explained the full proof plan. Sam had more dating experience then Derek in recent years, so maybe there was some truth to his words.

Derek sighed having no choice but to go with it. Ten more minutes.

* * *

When Derek clocked out, Sam and Casey were waiting for him near the back office. 

“Hey,” he smiled at Casey and turned to glare at Sam. “Did you drive?” he asked Casey. 

She nodded in response.

“Did you?” he asked Sam in a much less sweet tone. 

Sam shook his head. Derek sighed, he already knew the answer. He threw his keys to Sam. “Let me walk you to your car and you’ll follow me?” Derek asked Casey hesitantly.

Casey nodded, and with that, the unexpected trio headed out of the bar. Derek flanked Casey's side, a hand on her lower back guiding her out. He was feeling protective of her after hearing about the drunk customer. Once outside Sam went left to find The Prince and Derek followed Casey's lead to the right.

He was glad to finally have some alone time with her, even if it was brief. “I'm sorry about tonight,” he breathed out, dropping his hand to his side. “I'm sure this isn't what you had in mind.“

Casey shrugged. “Everything’s different with you, so really I’m not surprised,” she smiled. 

His stomach did a black flip. He wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. Suddenly her hand was in his, so it took it as a good sign. Her hand was small and delicate compared to his bigger callused one, torn up from years of hockey. She was so fragile and warm, he didn’t know how to handle it. But before he could further question himself, she pulled him towards a black car. _No way._

“You drive a Tesla?” he asked. He shouldn’t have been surprised, but he couldn't help it.

“Graduation gift,“ she explained, a bit shy to admit it.

He shook his head. Of course. Casey was a doctor who drove a Tesla. She was _way_ out of his league. He almost quit and gave up on an entire night in that moment. He didn’t want her to follow him, not in her fancy car. He didn’t want her to see his crappy beat up car. He didn’t want her to see his old family house which was a mess and not the slightest bit as glamorous as he imagined her home was. Casey probably had her own apartment, and he was taking her to his dad’s house. God, what was he doing? Granted, none of that was supposed to happen. That was not the plan. Sam, it was all Sam’s fault.

Casey turned to him, leaning against the driver side door, gently pulling on his leather jacket, yanking him out of his thoughts. Derek found his body pressed up against her; trapping her between the car.

“Derek,” she started, chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

He cocked an eyebrow in response, his eyes focused on her bottom lip till she released it. 

“I’m glad everything happened tonight. Cause… I think I like kissing you,” she mumbled the admission, her eyes trailing down to his lips then back up again.

Then something shifted in Derek. He liked her tone and the way her body melted against his. His mind thought back to that scorching kiss at the bar and the idea of reliving it. “You think?” Derek asked, not being able to keep the smugness from the tone of his voice.

She shrugged in response, acting coy. One of Derek's hands slipped behind her neck, the other found the curve of her hip. “Well,” he started his voice low and deep. “I _know_ I like kissing you, ” he teased, pulling her in for another drugging kiss.

Ok, maybe Sam was forgiven. _Maybe_.

* * *

Marti was sitting in Derek's recliner when they all got home. Her bad ankle still wrapped and elevated. It was almost healed, but Marti really wanted to play hockey, so she had been staying off of it as much as possible. Anything to get back on the ice and prove everyone wrong. She was determined that one.

“Heard your making pasta?” Marti spoke without looking at them, Sam must have texted her. But then she turned towards the front door and her eyes went wide when they landed on Casey.

“Doctor McDonald!” Marti squealed in surprise, sitting up a little straighter.

“You can call me Casey,” Casey chuckled warmly.

“Smarts can you keep Casey company while I cook.... with Sammy?” Derek asked his sister but looked at his best friend with knowing eyes.

“Of course! Sit,” Marti supplied, patting the empty couch next to her.

Casey made her way over and sat, quickly launching into Doctor mode, asking Marti about her ankle.

“I have to help?” Sam groaned, following Derek into the kitchen.

“It was your idea!” Derek replied, pointing out the obvious.

Derek's famous pasta wasn’t really famous. It wasn't even all that good. It was just the easiest thing the make. Pasta. Sauce. Meat, (if there was any in the fridge.) A bit of seasoning. And garlic bread. It was simple, easy and fast, so they had it often. He wasn't much of a cook, but he always made sure the kids had something to eat.

Derek prepared the pasta while Sam made a salad and garlic bread, mumbling the entire time.

“I highly doubt this is what she had in mind when I asked her to hang out,” Derek groaned, stirring the pot full of sauce. At least it smelled good.

“Not at all. But you know what this is? Spontaneous! And girls love that. Think about it. A home cooked meal? Getting the best friend and the little sister... together? She’s about to get the inside scoop!” Sam explained, sounding very enthused by the outcome.

Derek rolled his eyes. “We’ll see about that.”

* * *

  
Dinner was relatively painless. The food was fine, nothing special, but Casey looked impressed that he didn’t burn the house down, so that was something. Marti and Sam took up most of the conversation by making fun of Derek. Casey ate it up while Derek grumbled, being the butt of every joke. Eventually, George got home, just in time to eat.

“You must be something else, Casey,” George started and Derek just knew he did not want to hear whatever was going to come out of his dad’s mouth. “I mean, Derek hasn’t brought a girl home since… What was it, Sally?” George teased, sipping his wine.  
  
“Who’s Sally?” Casey asked Derek with a sly smile. She knew what she was doing, digging for information that his family would probably spill without hesitation. They were all traitors.

“No one,” Derek growled quickly, looking around the table, making sure no one dared to answer the questions.

But George wasn’t done yet! “So, what did my son said to get you here? Cause I think we all know you're _way_ out of his league. You got an older sister?” Geroge kept poking.

Casey laughed at his dad's remarks. At least she was taking it well, even if Derek wasn't. She was truly an angel for entertaining his father's questions. “Unfortunately I don't. But my moms single,” she smiled, giving George hope and even more ammo.

“Don't even think about it!” Derek pointed at his dad with his fork.

George chuckled, putting his hands up in surrender. “Fine, fine. Let dear old dad die alone!”

“Can I think about it?” Sam chimed in. “I do like a mature woman.”

Derek closed his eyes tight trying to regain his composure as his dad laughed. Of course his dad would find Sam’s joke funny.

“Casey, please ignore the men in my life,” Marti begged.

Derek wanted to disappear.

* * *

After dinner, Sam went home as promised and Marti went upstairs to her room. George headed to bed and that left Casey and Derek to clean up.

“Can I help?” Casey asked walking into the kitchen with the leftovers.

Derek shook his head. “I’m trying to wine and dine you, McDonald,” he teased, glad to finally be alone with her. 

“Well I’m not going to just sit here,” she countered, bringing dishes over to the sink where Derek stood.

He sighed. Of course not. “I wash, you dry?” he offered. 

Without answering Casey found a dishrag and started doing just that. Derek smiled to himself. She really was something else. 

“I’m sorry about my family. This is not what I had in mind for tonight,” he mumbled, washing another plate.

“They’re harmless,” she replied shaking her head. “But, what _did_ you have in mind for tonight?” she asked looking up at him intrigued. 

“Well, since I’m a bartender, a pretty decent one I’m told, I was going to make you a drink. Probably something sweet. Maybe mango? Not sure yet. Then I’d probably order all the greasy food from the kitchen. Mike makes the best onion rings! Then we’d sneak away to the back. There are picnic tables and seating no one really uses after the summer. It’s quiet out there. It has a good view of the stars.” In retrospect, maybe dinner would have been better.

“Can we do that next week?” she asked softly, looking up from a dry plate.

Or maybe it wasn't the worst thing he’d come up with. “Whenever you want,” he promised. Anything for a redemption date. 

* * *

After the dishes were cleaned and all the leftovers put away, they headed downstairs to Derek's apartment with a bottle of wine and glasses. He was a little on edge on what they would walk into, as he hadn’t gotten a chance to clean up. Granted he had no idea Casey would be there, so it was a bit of a mess. He'd bet her home was pristine...

“I would give you the grand tour, but this is it. There's a bathroom and a bedroom,” Derek explained pointing the doors out to her.

“It's cute. Homey,” she said looking around the open space.

“Sit, relax. Make yourself at home,” he told her, filling up a wine glass in his small kitchenette before handing it to her.

“That’s beautiful,” she pointed to the picture hanging up above his tv. It was a night shot of the CN tower. It had rained and there was a glow of city lights illuminating the pavement below.

“Thanks, I took it,” he replied, taking a seat on the couch next to her.

“What?” 

He nodded, expecting the reaction. “Film and photography are kind of my thing. Or well they use to be. I took all of these,” he pointed around them. Pictures of Ed, Marti, and sunsets covered his walls. He never really decorated his space, but his walls were full of art.

“Wow,” she whispered taking a sip of her wine, stretching out along the couch like a pleased cat. Her eyes were fixed on the walls. No doubt taking in each and every picture.

Derek smiled, pulling her feet up into his lap, needing to touch her. Casey’s eyes found him again, but she looked confused.

“What's wrong?” he asked.

Casey pointed at her feet in his lap and his hands that had been absentmindedly massaging them. “Are you… Wow. A home cooked meal, wine, and a foot massage?” she asked in utter disbelief.

Derek looked down, embarrassed. He hadn't even noticed it. He removed his hands instantly. “Sorry, I didn't mean to be weird,” he cringed at himself. Crashing and burning, that's how he’d describe their night. And he couldn't even blame Sam for it.

“No! Not weird at all. Please, continue. You never have to ask, the answer is always yes,” she smiled, wiggling her toes.

Derek chuckled. “Alright.” His fingers went back to working magic, rubbing at her heels. 

Casey threw her head back, a soft breath escaping her when Derke's thumb pressed against her arches. “I’m pretty sure this is what heaven feels like,” she mumbled through hooded eyes.

“I’m pretty sure this is what heaven _looks_ like,” he countered with a smirk, keeping his eyes on her.  
  
Her head came up again, a slow smile pulled across her lips and he was so tempted to lick it off. She was quiet for a while, lost in her thoughts and he didn't dare interrupt her. But then her smile faded and she leveled him with a glare. “Hey, why’d you refund me?” She asked, sounding every bit as stubborn as he remembered.

He sighed. He was hoping she didn’t notice. But alas. “I told you, it wasn’t work for me,” he shrugged, almost embarrassed they were talking about that.   
  
She looked like she wanted to argue but his thumb found that spot against and the words got caught in her throat. Derek smirked watching the way she melted in his hands. It wasn't sexual at all, but her reactions reminded him that night together, so he didn't stop. 

“So tell me about yourself, Derek Venturi,” she mumbled gently in her little bubble of contentment.

“What do you want to know?” he asked. The question too broad for his liking.

“ _Everything_ ,” she replied, blue eyes burning into his.

And so they talked. And talked. And talked. They spoke for hours. He told her about the divorce, vaguely; no need to fill in the gory details. She knew from her own experience what that did to her family, she understood. He told her about Ed and Marti. She told him about Lizzie. He told her about losing his scholarship; the public version that everyone knew. He wasn't ready to tell her the truth behind it. She frowned, saddened to hear it. 

“I'm sorry Derek,” she murmured and it almost broke his heart the way she cared. Would she understand if he told her the truth?

He told her about working at the bar and going back to school, and she got giddy. What a dork! She even wanted to edit his psychology paper for him. He told her about his time on the ice and the gym. She told him about missing dance and worrying about her mom. 

Reluctantly Derke checked the time. 3 am. “It’s getting late. I should take you home,” he finally said. After all, he had was class in the morning and she probably had work. 

“I can drive,” she countered, stifling a yawn as she tried to get up from the couch. 

Derek shook his head. It was too late at night, or early. He didn't want her driving back to her place alone. Plus she had been drinking. “Princess,” he groaned. He was tired and didn’t want to argue.

Casey stared at him for a second before answering. “Alright,” she nodded.

* * *

Derek was nervous driving her car. It was expensive and he was scared to touch it. But he was a good driver, and she was exhausted after having worked a long shift before showing up at the bar to meet him. So he drove. She looked adorable curled up in the passenger seat next to him, his right hand curled around her thigh. The drive was relatively quiet since they were both worn out. At some point, she grumbled something about an IV full of coffee and Derek chuckled. _Noted._

He parked her car in her apartment underground garage, taking note of the fancy building. He wrapped an arm around her as she led them around the building. Her head found its way against his shoulder, fitting perfectly against him as they waited for the elevator.

“Do you want to come in?” she asked, yawning again when they reached her door. Her eyes were filled with sleep, he almost wanted to go inside just to tuck her in.

“No,” Derek chuckled. “I should get home. Goodnight, Case,” he said before kissing her once more. An innocent peck this time. It was all the energy he had.

“Night,” she replied sheepishly, disappearing into her apartment. 

* * *

The following afternoon he stopped by the hospital to leave a coffee for her at the nurse's station. He even scribbled a note on the side. 

**Sorry for keeping you up  
** **-D**

Later on at the library, when he was deep into his business law textbook, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He fished it out to find a text from Casey. He opened the message and found a picture of her, eyes closed, lips puckered in a kiss against her cup of coffee.

**Thank you thank you thank you!!!  
**

Derek smiled, saving the picture. Maybe it really was the little things that made life.

* * *

The next time they saw each other, Derek made her the drink he promised. It was a sweet mango tonic that went down well. They ended up in the back of the bar, sitting on top of the picnic tables watching the stars as promised. He even brought a blanket out, knowing the October weather had a bite to it and she would get cold.

She looked adorable wrapped up in the blanket, a mug of hot chocolate warming her small hands. “So, you know you have to tell me about Sally, right?” she teased, mischief in her blue eyes. 

He knew it was coming. The name was probably festering in Casey's mind since his dad had mentioned it. “Oh yeah? You gonna tell me all about Truman?” he countered, bumping her shoulder playfully. He had been curious about Truman. How had Casey allowed such a man into her life?

“I will if you do,” she bartered with him. 

He nodded, agreeing to her terms. He took a gulp of his beer before placing it down next to him. “You first,” he smirked. 

She scowled at him but gave in easily. She told him about Truman. Their first date her freshman year of college at Queens. She told him about how nice and sweet he was in the beginning. Until it wasn't easy and they started their unhealthy series of on and off again. They broke up for a few years and bumped into each other again when Casey was in med school. Med school had grueling hours that had isolated Casey, making her feel incredibly alone. And so she gave in to Truman once more. It was just easier to keep around him than the alternative; lonely bed and yearning heart. Plus, Truman did not complain about her ridiculous schedule or long hours. Why would he? It gave him more time to cheat. It ended badly. 

“I'm sorry,” Derek mumbled. He had an idea of how much of a dick Truman was. But the whole picture? It was too much. 

“Can I tell you something?” she spoke softly. Her eyes were trained on the night sky in front of them, her grasp tight around the mug in her hands. Telling her story had triggered her but he hoping it wouldn't turn into a full blown panic attack. It would be his fault for bringing it up. 

“Hmm?” he hummed. He didn't want to break her trance. 

“I had planned on sleeping with him again. I thought I’d become this epic sex goddess and then sleep with him as the ultimate form of revenge, you know?” she asked, chuckling, but he heard the sadness in her voice. “Hate sex,” she shrugged. 

“Did you?” he asked. He had to know.

She shook her head. “I feel so stupid for even thinking about it. I just...wanted to prove him wrong, you know? He tore me down like I was nothing. I wanted to make him regret it.“

“He didn’t deserve you,” Derek replied. Derek didn't even deserve Casey. 

“Yeah,” she mumbled. She shook her head and turned to him.“Your up!” she reminded him.

He let out a slow measured breathe. How was he supposed to tell Casey, the woman he wanted to date about Sally the woman he had almost risked everything for? “I worked at the local dinner in high school. She had just moved into town, started waitressing there….Nothing happened for a long time. She was college and I was just some high school punk pining over her. About a year later she started to come around. I guess she had seen me mature over the year or something. I don't know. After senior year, losing my scholarship, I was kind of a mess. But she was there. She grounded me,” he breathed out, needing to steady himself. “We dated for a few years, till she got the itch to move again. She’s always moving.” he smiled at the memory of her boxes. She never fully unpacked. Never wanting to get comfortable or lay down roots. “She was never the type to stay long. But that time… she wanted to come along,” he finished. It felt like a weight off his chest. He never spoke about Sally. Not like that. 

“I'm assuming you didn't go?” Casey’s voice was soft like she was scared to interrupt him.

He shook his head. “I almost did. And I feel guilty about it. I…” He stopped, closing his eyes tight. Would he tell her about what _really_ happened his senior year?

“I purposely lost my scholarship.” he blurted out the words before giving it another thought. He said it. He had _finally_ said it... out loud for the first time. “I was scared shitless. The pressure of going away and playing for keeps. What if I failed? And the idea of leaving the kid for a maybe? I… It was too much,” he sighed, letting it all out. “I let everyone think I lost it because of my GPA. But I did it on purpose. I couldn't just tell my dad ‘hey I don't really trust you to keep these kids alive while I'm gone, so I'm going to turn down the scholarship I've been waiting for my entire life.’” he explained.

“Derek,” she moved closer to him, her hands held the blanket open, arms trying their best to wrap some of him in it. She wanted to provide some comfort.

He chuckled softly, appreciating the gesture. “I’ve never actually told anyone that. Not even Sam,” he realized, turning to look down at her. She had wrapped herself around his arm like a koala bear, her head against his shoulder. He smiled down at her.

“You were just a kid, with all that pressure… I'm sorry you had to go through that,” she whispered into the night.

Derke nodded. “Hockey was all I knew. Its all I was. And I had a chance...and I threw it all away. It's my own fault, obviously. I'm sure my dad could have stepped up. Maybe even my mom. Fill in the spaces I would leave. But… But when Sally asked me to leave with her. God, I considered it and I hated myself for it,” he cursed, remembering that feeling in his gut. 

“Why?”

“Why?” he laughed out loud even though none of it was funny. “I didn't leave them for college, for myself, for a potential career, yet I would leave them...for her? That's too many layers of fucked up.”

“You really loved her, huh?” Casey asked after a while. 

He nodded. “She was the first person I have ever loved. The _only_ person. And watching her leave, breaking my own heart….it wasn't easy.“

“Do you still love her?” Casey asked softly when he was done speaking.

He was quiet for a while. “I think I always will. We didn't end of bad terms. It just... didn't pan out. She needed to move around and I couldn't be that for her,” he answered honestly and hoped it wouldn't hinder whatever was brewing between them.

“I wish I had that,” she whispered. “It’s better than hating your shitty ex,” she added with a soft laugh.

He nodded again. Sally was a long time ago. He pulled his arm out of Casey's hold and pulled her into his chest instead. They sat in silence wrapped up in half a blanket watching the stars. They both had their pasts. But maybe they could move past the baggage and build a future. 


	5. Chapter 5

Derek hadn’t seen Casey since that night at the bar. By Wednesday he wanted to do something to let her know he was thinking about her. He didn't have time to stop in and see her at the hospital, but he purposely drove past it on his way to class, eyes searching the streets for her black Tesla. Thankfully her car was easy to spot, parked on one of the side streets near the hospital’s entrance. Derek smiled, running out of the Prince to leave yellow daisies on her windshield. He hoped they would still be there by the time she got off work.

The following week they had breakfast date that worked well for both their schedules. It was just early enough before Derek's class and Casey's shift at the hospital. They were both really busy and had little flexible time to hang out together, but they were making the best of it. Their breakfast date included coffee, croissants, and a stroll through the Museum of Contemporary Art in the city. It felt nice to hold hands and wander through the museum like tourists, pointing out the pieces that spoke to them. Derek enjoyed film and photography, but he had an eye for art in general. Casey seemed to enjoy herself as well.

They stumbled across a photograph of an older woman wearing a crown and a sash across her torso. It was a modern day recreation of a Queen Elizabeth portrait. The picture must have triggered something in Casey's mind. She turned to him suddenly. “Why do you call me Princess all the time? Is it just a nickname you like or…” she trailed off, not being able to think of any other reason for the name.

Derek laughed. He wasn't sure if telling her was the best idea but honesty was key so... “Well, at the bar that first night, I was trying to rationalize why a woman like you would require my services. And then I thought ‘she must be pillow princess,’” he explained as they walked hand in hand; her fingers delicately intertwined with his bigger ones.

“A pillow princess?” she asked, sounding offended by his assumption.

“Yeah. You know, the kind of woman who just… lays on the pillow. Does nothing,” he explained, a smirk on his lips because her reaction was priceless.

“Am I?” she asked, horror painted across her features.

Derek shook his head and squeezed her hand for reassurance. “You _are_ a Princess. But not like that. Not at all,” he lowered his voice to a whisper. “In fact, I think you might be a bit of a dominatrix,” he added, cocking an eyebrow. 

“Well... I do like being in control,” she replied, her eyes twinkling with possibility. “Would you be into that?” she asked, her voice softer.

Heat ran down Derek's spine. _Shit_. Maybe he had a kink. A kink called Casey. “Maybe,” he replied, trying to keep his voice leveled. How was he going to survive that woman?

* * *

The following weeks were a blur. He took her to the ice rink and laughed every time she fell. She took him to her favorite sushi restaurant and laughed when Derek couldn't handle the wasabi. He showed up after her shift with flowers one night. She showed up at the bar with dinner when he canceled on her last minute because the bar was short-staffed. That kind of thing. It's cute that they simply couldn’t stay away for too long, even with their hectic schedules.

One night, Derek took Casey to Martis hockey game. It almost seemed like Casey had never been to a hockey game in her life judging by the way she was reacting. He figured it had to do with her being a doctor and seeing all the potential injuries on the ice. When Marti got slammed against the boards, a gasp came out of Casey like it had been her to take the hit. 

Derek chuckled, she was completely and utterly adorable. “She's fine, I promise,” he explained, throwing his arm over Casey's shoulder to pull her in, pressing a kiss to her hair. Although Casey was beautiful, he managed to keep his eyes on the ice, tracking his little sisters every move. 

Casey winced against him, clearly not convinced by his words. The next time it happened, she practically jumped into Derek's lap.

“Big baby,” he teased, wrapping his arms around Casey who found herself situated in his lap. Casey curled into him, stealing his warmth. “I wish you were around to see me play,” he smirked, imagining how intense that would have been for her. He played way harder than Marti did. His bruises, even with his uniform and padding, were insane. But maybe high school Casey, not being a doctor, would be a little calmer when it came to the violence on the ice...

Casey thought about it for a second. “I would have been the cutest cheerleader,” she decided. 

“Oh yeah?” he asked, looking down at her to see the heat in her eyes and - _fuck. No. Not there_. He did not need to think about Casey in a cheerleading uniform while she sat on his lap, in the middle of a hockey game. “Stop distracting me,” he groaned, pursing his lips, his eyes finding Marti on the ice again. 

“Hey,” she spoke gently, turning his face away from the ice and towards her with her fingertips. “Remember, she has a coach. She just needs you to be her brother,” Casey reminded him, her voice soft and calm. She knew she had to tread lightly when it came to Derek's relationship with Marti. Every one knew.

Derek let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He let his shoulders relax. He hadn't even realized how tense he was watching his little sister on the ice. He wasn't worried about her getting hurt or anything, he was just...invested. “I know,” he mumbled, reluctantly. He was a bit hurt at first that Marti hadn't asked for his help when it came to hockey. But Casey was right. Marti just needed his support as a big brother.

* * *

Things with Casey were going well. Really well. Except for that thing nagging at the back of his mind chanting _she's too good for you_ over and over again. He managed to ignore the tiny voice... most days. But then there were days where he was reminded how bad he was in comparison to her. 

One of those days was when Casey asked about his job. It had been a rainy afternoon and they had been curled up on Derek's couch having a Star Wars marathon. Casey had never seen any of the films, and that just wouldn't do. So Casey bought snacks and Derek set up his living room all cozy for a rainy afternoon in with her. 

“I have questions,” she started, head popping up from his chest where she had been laying. Her voice had come out of nowhere; he thought she had fallen asleep during a battle scene.  
  
“About?” he asked, pushing her hair behind her ear away from her face.

“Your job. Your _other_ job.” she clarified, a twinkle in her eye and he just knew trouble was coming. 

Derek groaned but he understood why she was asking. He was surprised she had waited so long to mention it. “If you're gonna torture me, at least make this good for me,” he decided with a smirk. 

Casey raised an eyebrow at him, suspicious of what he meant. He answered her unasked question by gripping her hips pulling her up so she was sitting on him, legs straddled across his chest.

“Comfy?” he asked, looking up at her, pleased with himself. His fingers found themselves running up her bent legs, hands rounding up to her thighs and curving around his waist before doing it all over again. He was going to have fun.

“Very,” she replied, heat behind her words as she settled into his touch. They had kept their time together very chaise. Derek was proud of himself for being such a gentleman. But every once in a blue he would get his hands on her and she’d melt under his touch. She might have even forgotten her original question because of it.

“Alright. I'm ready. Ask me anything you want to know. But after today, no more questions. Not about that. Deal?” he asked offering his pinky to her. 

Her eyes softened at his words. “Promise,” she answered wrapping her pinky around his. 

He nodded, prepared for her interrogation. His hands finding the path on her legs again.

“Ok. So how did it start?” 

“Well,” Derek started, licking his lips, shifting underneath her. Her weight on his chest was comfortable, but he was torturing himself by having her that close to him. It was a test of his will power. “You know the phrase, ‘do what you love and you'll never work a day?’It's a lie,” he joked.

“Der-ek!” she whined. She had a thing for splitting his name when she got frustrated. It was a tick he thoroughly enjoyed.

“Alright, alright,” he gave in. And then he told her about how it all happened. How it started. He told her about the strangest requests he had. The craziest age differences. The random encounters with clients in the wild. She listened to it all like it was the most fascinating story she had ever heard.

“Well, I’m glad you decided to do all of that. Who knows if we would have ever met if I didn't see your profile and raving reviews!” she teased.

“Speaking of my reviews, did you ever leave one?” he asked, knowing the answer.

Casey flushed under his stare. “Of course I did!” she lied.

“Mhmm,” he hummed. Flipping them over on his couch took skill, but he managed it. He trapped her underneath him, fingers digging into her ribs. She exploded into a fit of giggles. Star Wars played in the background forgotten.

* * *

Derek was deep into an EDM playlist as he did his Saturday morning workout. It had been a while since he had been to the gym, so he settled on an at home workout with the punching bag that hung in the corner of his living room. It would have to do. He was a bit rusty with his boxing combinations, but once he got into it, he was dripping sweat.

_Jab, cross, left hook.  
_ _Jab, cross, hook, cross._

He chanted each combination of moves in his head as he did them like lyrics to his favorite song. Boxing was like dancing to him. His body moved with very little thought. It was beautiful, therapeutic even. Derek loved boxing as a workout. He had even gotten Marti to learn a few moves for self-defense. She took out more anger on his punching bag then he ever did.

He was so lost in the music and his movements that he didn't hear the door open. He just saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and when he looked up, he saw Casey standing at the top of the stairs. She looked distraught, a frown pulled on her lip and her eyes pulled deep in sorrow. Something was wrong.

“Case?” he asked in disbelief. Instinctively he brought a wrist to his mouth, using his teeth to remove his right glove, quickly moving to the left one. He stopped the music filling the living room before she managed to take another step.

“Case?” he tried again, his voice reaching her that time as he took measured steps towards her.

“Sorry,” she finally spoke, her voice sounding broken. “I called, I guess you didn't hear it over the music. But... I have to talk to you before I drive myself insane. I know I should've waited till you answered but… Marti said you were home. Alone,“ she stopped talking, shaking her head. “I’m sorry. I'm acting crazy, I should go,” she turned towards the door.

Her words echoed in his mind. _Alone_. As if he could be with anyone else? “Wait,” he called out, running up the stairs taking them two at a time, reaching her in no time. ”What's going on? What happened?”

She looked at him with big doe eyes, like she was searching for answers in his eyes. Answers to what, he wasn't sure yet. “Stay. Please? Talk to me?” he asked. The word sounding foreign on his tongue. He didn't beg often. He didn't apologize either. But Casey was pulling different strings and he knew it. He knew something was wrong he had to fix it, whatever it was. They hadn't been in a fight or anything. In fact, they were supposed to see each other later that afternoon. 

She nodded slowly giving in to him, walking down the stairs into his basement apartment. He motioned towards the couch, and she took a seat, putting her things down next to her. She crumbled into the couch, looking defeated. What had he done?

“What’s going on?” he asked again, sitting on the coffee table in front of her... He really wished he could shower. He was sweaty and probably smelled like a boy's locker room. Maybe he should have grabbed a shirt? At least she didn't freak out by the sight of him shirtless. Progress.

“I wanted to... talk,” she said it like it was a secret she was scared to share.

“Talk. Right. Ok, we can do that. But...Can I shower first? I'm pretty sure I smell like hell,” he teased trying to lighten up her mood. No way were they going to have a full blown conversation in his state.

She gave him a tight smile and nodded. “Sure, go ahead. I'll wait.” 

“I’ll be right back,” he promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She didn't flinch so he took it as a good sign.  
  
_Please don't break up with me,_ he chanted the entire time he showered.

* * *

“Ok!” he announced, coming back into his makeshift living room after 5 minutes. It was a quick and cold shower but it did the job. He needed to hear what was on her mind. “What do you want to talk about?” he asked, headed towards his small kitchen.

“Me and you?” she said weakly like she didn't want to admit it. 

_Ouch_. Were they such a scary topic? _Please don't break up with me,_ his brain kept chanting. If he said it enough times, even in his head, hopefully, it would be ok. 

He nodded, assuming as much. What else did they have to talk about? “Drink?” he asked.

“Water?”

He pulled two bottles out of the fridge and settled down on the couch next to her, pulling her legs into his lap like he had done that first night at his place. “Ok, shot,” he told her, opening his bottle, chugging down half the contents in a few gulps.

“What are we doing here?” she asked pointing between them.

Her question caught him by surprise. “What do you _think_ we're doing?” he countered with a lopsided grin. He was being cute.

She didn't take the bait, instead, she offered him an answer. “I… at first when you asked me to go to the bar, I thought this was just a sex thing.“

Interesting. So, she would have been cool with a fuck buddies situation? He didn’t say anything, letting the silence encourage her.

“But then… you've barely touched me. So then I started to think, was Truman right?”

Derek sat up straight. “No.” Truman was wrong. On so many levels, she had to know that. Had he not proved that to her? She deserved the entire world and Derek was tryna get by with offering pieces of it to her. It was all he had to give.

Casey grimaced, not entirely believing him. “Ok so.. what are we doing Derek?”

He sighed running a hand through his wet hair. “Dating?” he asked. He thought that's what they were doing. He thought she was there to end things, after all. Regardless, he knew what he wanted. He wanted to spend time with her. He wanted to _date_ her. And he hasn't wanted to date anyone in a long time. He really thought he was dating her... But her asking meant he hadn't made it clear. It hadn't been enough. 

She let out a breath and a whisper of a smile coated her pink lips. “Dating,” she said the words testing it out on her tongue. She was quiet for a bit, nodding in agreement. “I _want_ that… but Derek I don't want to share. I've done the whole sharing thing before. It's not fun and I know I have no right to ask. You have clients, obviously-”

Derek couldn't let her go on, shaking his head. “I haven't had a client since the day I met you,” he confessed. He hasn't mentioned it because he thought it was obvious. Had she thought he was still escorting? When? Between classes, the bar, and his time with her? There weren't enough hours in the day, even if he wanted to! Had that been in the back of her mind all those weeks? Was she questioning if he really was where he said he was every time they spoke? Every night when he said he had work, did she think he was working in another woman's bed?

His admission stunned Casey. She was quiet for a moment processing what he had said. “But that’s your job?” she countered weakly, clearly not believing him. 

“ _One_ of my jobs. And I told you, I’d be willing to stop,” he reminded her with half a smile. He hoped she remembered that conversation.

“Yeah, If you found a girl who you could introduce to Marti?” she supplied, a hint of a smile tempting her lips again. He could almost hear the puzzle pieces were starting to click into place in her mind. 

He nodded. “And although unintentional, it happened. And she clearly likes you. And I…I _really_ like you, Casey,” he admitted. It felt like Casey had wrapped her hand around his heart, squeezing it tight.

“You do?” she asked softly like the hadn't even considered the possibility. 

“Has it not been clear?” he chuckled. He wasn’t good at dating. Maybe he was doing it wrong. Maybe emotions were something he hadn't yet mastered. “Yeah,” he breathed out. ”I’ve been _trying_ to date you, Casey. We did things all backward. I didn't want to mess this up. I thought... have I not been doing a good job?” he finally asked, his voice laced with concern. 

“No! You've been great. Amazing even. And that’s why… it was driving me crazy thinking that you had a line of women you treated like this. And that I wasn’t special and…”

He shook his head. She was so, so wrong. “No Casey. Just you. _Only_ you,“ he hoped his words would convince her since his actions hadn't.

He watched her eyes her eyes light up and a full grin spread across her lips. Suddenly she was launching herself into his arms. He caught her easily, knowing she end up hurting herself if he didn't. It was instinct to protect her, to wrap his arms around her tight. Before he knew it, her mouth found its way to his and she pressed searing kisses against his lips. She tasted like coffee and he kissed her like needed the caffeine.

“Does this mean you feel the same?” he asked, pulling away from her eventually. His thoughts still reeling from her confession.

“There's only you, Venturi,” she teased with a 100-watt smile.  
  
Derek felt warm all over. He’d do anything to keep her smiling like that. Could it be true? Could he really be lucky enough to get the girl? Before the feeling could settle in, Casey continued.  
  
“But…” she trailed off.  
  
His heart sunk. That three letter word could destroy him. “But?” he asked, his voice clearly concerned.  
  
Casey arms wrapped about his neck, fingertips dipping into his wet hair, nails scratching his scalp. “I want you to know that I appreciate you trying to do things the right way. But, call me a Princess and consider me courted, Derek Venturi,” she beamed. “Now, can we not take things _too_ slow from now on? Cause I was _finally_ enjoying sex. And then you just.... stopped,” she pouted.  
  
She fucking pouted! How was Derek suppose to say no to her? How would he ever be able to say no to that woman??? Derek raised an eyebrow. He knew she had enjoyed herself, but he wasn't aware that he had been _keeping_ anything from her. “I already told you, Princess. Your wish is my command,” he replied, ducking down to kiss her.

* * *

“Tell me what you want,” she asked in a sultry voice as she sat above him, her hair falling like a curtain framing her face. 

“Casey,” he hissed, shifting his hips up to meet hers. They were kissing. Grad A high school make out session when she pulled away from him to ask her questions. He should have seen it coming. It was her thing. But he was sure he could get her out of her own head... eventually. 

“Derek,” she said his name with such conviction he almost thought he was in trouble. Yeah, Casey could be a dominatrix for sure. And he'd let her have her way with him. “Tell me,” she demanded, her index finger poking him in the center of his chest. 

Without having to think about it, he answered her. “I want to taste you,” he replied.

Caseys resolve crumbled in front of his eyes. Her blue eyes darkened a shade, her lips parted and she nodded. “Fine,” she replied like it was a chore. “If you must,” her giddy smile betrayed her nonchalant demeanor. 

It had been a long time since he had a naked woman in his bed. But there she was writhing underneath his touch; squirming. He kept his hands on her hips, keeping them down while she bucked under him. He needed her still so he could work her in all the right ways. He loved feeling the weight of her legs draped over his shoulders and back. The way her heel dug into him when she was trying to ground herself when his tongue swirled around her. The flesh of her inner thighs soft against his cheek. He could stay there for as long as she let him. She was close, he could tell. And he was smug as hell that he knew her body that well. He had no intention of stopping. 

“Der-ek!” she whined. And something about the way she said it sent fire down his body. He groaned against her heat, showing no signs of stopping.

“Stop,” she breathed out.  
  
Derek immediately stilled his movements completely. Her whining didn't matter. But stop... stop was important. He looked up at her, scared. What had he done? “Did I hurt you?” he asked, pulling away from her to give her any space she might need.

She shook her head, a sly smirk on her swollen lips. “Come here,” she demanded. Her voice thick with greedy need.

Derek let out a breath in relief, shaking his head. “We need a safe word. I thought I hurt you,” he groaned running a hand through his hair, more relaxed. 

“Come here,” she repeated softer this time.

He made his way up to her, pulling her naked body against his. He hasn't bothered to put on a shirt after his shower, Casey didn't seem to mind. 

“Derek I…” she trailed off, her fingertips finding their way down his bare chest, to the waistband of his shorts where Derek had gone commando. 

He chuckled. He couldn't believe his luck. He had a naked Casey in his bed, something he had dreamed of for months, and she _wanted_ him and he couldn't give in. Before he could explain it to her, her small warm hand wrapped around him and his motor skills glitched. 

“Der,” she cooed. 

He closed his eyes tight taking a deep breath to regain composure. “I can't, Case. _We_ can't,” he clarified, easing her hand off of him. He pressed a kiss to her fingers.

“What? Why? I told you. I'm wooed! Please,” she purred out the last word. The combination of her hand, her voice, and her lips nearly killed him.

He chuckled. It was cute how bad she wanted him. And it was ridiculous how unfair his life was. “I don't have condoms,” he admitted with a wince. 

“What?” her brows knitted in confusion. “But it's your-“ 

“My _job_?” he finished in amusement. A job he hadn't done in a long time. “Yeah, I know. Which is why there's a box of condoms in my gym bag... in the car,” he explained, licking his lips and tasting Casey again. “I haven't had anyone in my room, let alone in my bed, in years,” he admitted. He did not need condoms there. 

“Wow. You were serious,” she replied in awe. 

He nodded. Deadly serious. And he was really regretting it. But their first time as a couple shouldn't be when Martis upstairs and he's worried about noise. Their first time should be special. “I mean I guess I could go to the car? Or ask Marti?” he teased. 

Casey's eyes went wide in fear “No!”

Derek laughed, enjoying the way she flushed embarrassed by the idea of him asking his sister. He didn't want to think about his sister's sex life or have her know about his. But he did know she had a stash, he had bought for her. He wanted her to have options if she needed it. 

“Ok,” Casey spoke sounding determined, nodding her head to whatever she had decided in her head. “How about… Next time I see you, you come over. Is that finally allowed?” she asked, eyeing him. He hadn't stepped foot into her house. Only ever dropping her off at her door with a good night kiss. It was mostly because he didn't need to tempt himself further. And any time she was at his place they spent most of the time on the couch. He knew better than anyone that you don't need a bed to have sex, but Casey deserved a bed. 

He laughed. “Sure, Case.”

“Great. I'm going to make you a home cooked meal,” she decided. 

“You cook?” Somehow it didn't dawn on him. 

Caseys nose crinkled. “I...try." She didn't sound too convincing. "And if it burns, we'll order in,” she shrugged. 

He smiled in return, bending down to press a sweet kiss against her lips. Casey's teeth pulled on his lower lip, forcing him to deepen the kiss and roll on top of her. His lips trailed away from her lips and down her throat, sucking onto the sensitive flesh, careful not to leave any marks. 

“I'll even supply my own condoms,” she groaned, her mind somewhere deep in the gutter as his mouth teased her skin in the most delicious of ways.

“I bet you will," he smirked. “Now, can I finish what I started?” he asked, looking down at her naked body, his hands caressing every bit of soft skin he could reach.

Casey flushed for a different reason. “Your wish is my command,” she spoke his words back to him. 

* * *

After class on Wednesday, Derek headed straight to Casey's house. It had been a long day and he really had no energy left, but he had dinner with Casey to look forward to. 

When he arrived he found her in a tiny pair of sleep shorts and a tank top paired with fuzzy socks. Her hair was split into two pigtails. She even wore her glasses that he hardly ever got to see. She squealed when she opened the door, arms flinging around his neck, pressing herself flat against him. 

“Miss me?” he grinned, wrapping an arm around her middle. He even picked her up a little, taking the pressure off her tippy toes. 

“A bit,” she replied, pressing her mouth to his in a quick kiss. She tasted like strawberries. “Come in,” she said stepping aside. 

Caseys house was clean. Really clean. And minimalist too. Everything had its place and he just knew there were no dust bunnies anywhere. 

“Been busy?” he asked arching an eyebrow. Her coffee table was the only mess in sight. He saw her laptop open and some files and books around it. Even her trusty yellow highlighter was left open on a page. He thought she had the day off. 

“I…” she sighed. “I had this case yesterday and I've been looking into what it could be. I'm sure the doctor who replaced me figured it out but…” she trailed off sounds embarrassed to admit it. 

He shook his head, his hands reaching out to pull her against him. “That’s sexy as hell,” he murmured because his girlfriend was a nerd, but she was also dedicated to her craft. Her patients were lucky to have her.

“I'm glad you think so,” she smiled. “Dinner's ready by the way. Didn't even burn down the house,” she promised with a grin. 

“I can see that,” he smiled back. “Cool if I shower? It's been a long day and…” he trailed off looking at her body. She looked soft and cozy and he wanted to be just as inviting.

“Go. I'll be with you once I sort this out,” she promised. 

He made his way down the hallway finding her room easily since she had a one bedroom apartment. Her bedroom was neat and organized as expected. Her bed made, obviously. Her bedroom was decorated in grays and yellows and it was all very Casey. He put his gym bag down in the corner. The door to her en suite bathroom was open and inviting. It felt intimate taking a shower at Casey's. He wondered if she’d show up halfway through it, like that morning at the hotel. The idea thrilled him. 

After his uneventful shower, he laid down on Casey's perfectly made bed. He figured she got caught up with her notes again and would be a while. He closed his eyes in the meantime. Not to sleep, but just to rest his eyes. However, he must have drifted off because when he woke up, Casey was straddling him, pressing kisses all over his face.

“I’m sorry!”

“It's fine,” he mumbled through hooded eyes. His hands curved around her hips, touching the bare skin between her shorts and her tank top. “Did you finish your research?”

She nodded. “Give me two minutes. I'm going to go change.“ she replied.

“Change?” he asked confused.

“I got something new to wear,” she explained, her eyes sparkling. 

He smiled, remembering the black lace on her body. He shook his head. “You don't need it.”  
  
“I know but -“

He shook his head again, his hands sliding up the back of her thighs, under the loose fitting sleep shorts, his palms curving around her ass. “You don't need it,” he spoke again, his voice husky with want. He wasn't lying when he said she was sexy as hell. 

Casey didn't argue. She simply melted against him, her tongue licking its way into his mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen... Dom!Casey . A beautiful concept! Someone write it!


	6. Chapter 6

The first time Derek sees Casey cry, it’s because she lost a patient. He gets the text during class, his concentration completely shot after reading it. Midterms were coming up and he really needed to concentrate, but for the first time in their relationship she needed him, and he would be there. He had to be there for her. 

As soon as the professor ended class, Derek was the first one out. **I'm on my way,** he typed out quickly, weaving his way through the mass of students till he reached his car. His second text was to his boss at the bar. He let them know he wouldn't be coming in due to a personal emergency. He’d deal with any the backlash later on if it came. Casey had enamored his entire bar staff; they all seemed to love her whenever she came around... which was often. So it would be fine.

When he reached her apartment an hour later, his heart broke. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy, her cheeks had tear streaks down them, the tip of her nose pink. Derek didn't do well with tears. Even with Marti. The only positive was when he noticed that she was wearing one of his old sweatshirts, the same one he had been looking for days. He had to bite back a smile, he hadn’t realized that Casey had gotten her hands on it. But he didn't dare mention it. He was glad to see it brought her sort of comfort. 

She buried herself into his chest without hesitation, a sob escaping the back of her throat once in his safe embrace. It was as if she was doing her best to keep it together until he got there. 

Derek took a deep breath, knowing he had to be her rock. He wrapped one arm around her tight, pressing his lips to the crown of her head. He hoped she could feel the love he was trying to give. “Ok,” he spoke softly. “So, we can talk about it. Or, you can eat your feelings. Or I can distract you,” he offered, pulling away enough to show her the bag full of comfort food he had picked up on the way. 

“Option two and three please,” she mumbled, stepping away from his warmth. Her voice cracking with hurt.

He winced at the sound of her but nodded. They made their way into her living room where he laid out all her junk food options across her coffee table. She went for the brownie fudge ice cream first, not bothering to share with him, but he didn't mind, she needed it more. They curled up on the couch, Derek wrapping his arms around her tight as she ate, eyes locked on whatever episode of Friends he had put on. She curled herself into a ball against him, so small and fragile it hurt to look at her. Every once in awhile he'd hear her start to cry again; her labored breaths rattling her entire body, making her shake against him. He pressed kisses to her forehead and wiped away every tear. His hands never stopped rubbing up and down her back, trying his best to soothe her. After a while, she calmed down, tried eyes dropping closed, too heavy to keep open. Eventually, he felt her fall asleep in his arms. Her tense body going soft against his, relaxing a bit. Her soft snores replaced the sound of her sobs. When he was convinced she was really asleep, he cradled her body in his arms and carried her to bed. He held her all night because that was all she needed. 

* * *

A few days later they were deep into a Harry Potter marathon (Casey's payback for the Star Wars Marathon) when there was a knock at Casey’s door.

“Der, can you get the door? It’s probably the pizza,” Casey called out, popping into the bathroom. 

“Got it,” he replied, getting up from his position on the couch. He was starving and could not wait to dig into his pizza. Movie nights in with Casey were quickly becoming one of his favorite activities together. 

But he would have to wait a bit longer for his pizza. When he opened the front door he wasn’t greeted by a delicious smelling pizza. Instead, he came face to face with Lizzie McDonald for the first time. 

He knew it was Lizzie, he had seen pictures of course. But seeing her in person was different. Lizzie looked very different from Casey polished put together look. Lizzie’s entire look was edgier. She was shorter, her skin was a bit paler and hair a lot darker with purple tips that definitely made a statement. She also had a nose ring and a few more piercings decorating her ears. Lizzie gave off this vibe that said she was not to be messed with.

“You’re not Casey,” Lizzie quipped, eyes studying Derek. Did she scrunch her nose in disgust or surprise? Derek wasn’t sure.

“And your not the pizza guy,” Derek countered in the same tone. 

“Where’s my sister?” she asked, annoyed with him.

Derek stepped aside letting Lizzie in. “The bathroom. I’m Derek by the way,” he awkwardly introduced himself to the angsty youngest McDonald. 

“I know who you are,” Lizzie replied eyeing him. “You’re the guy who takes up all her time,” she added, throwing herself on to Casey's couch.

Ahh. That’s where the animosity was coming from. “I’m sorry. Has she been canceling on you? I didn’t realize...” he offered weakly, sitting in the chair, giving Lizzie all the space she might need.

“Yeah, shes has,” Lizzie replied, looking past Derek straight at Casey who had joined them.

“It’s not my fault Liz. He gives the _best_ foot rubs,” Casey defended herself with a teasing grin. Casey pulled her grumpy little sister in a tight embrace when she reached her.

“Foot rubs. _Right_ ,” Lizzie replied, not convinced with the story. “When are you going to come around and meet mom?” Lizzie asked, eyeing Derek pointedly.

Casey chuckled, taking a seat next to her sister. “Don't mind her, Der. She’s just being protective because…” she trailed off, the smile fading.

Because of Truman, obviously. All his prior feelings about Lizzie evaporated. Of course, she was on edge. He was Truman's following act. He understood completely.

“She has every right to be protective. I get it,” Derek replied, looking at Casey. He then turned to Lizzie, “And to answer your question, I’ll meet your mom whenever Casey decides she’s ready.”

He was actually surprised that she hadn't mentioned bringing him around her family. But he didn't want to push the subject. He assumed she wasn’t ready. Or maybe she was embarrassed by him. Whatever it was, it would happen eventually... Or not at all. But he didn't want to think about that.

“I’m ready,” Casey quipped, almost defensively.

Derek cocked an eyebrow in response, clearly not buying it. “Right. You’ve met most of my family and yet...” he countered with a shrug.

“What?” Lizzie asked, sounding offended, eyeing Casey.

“That’s not fair and you know it!” Casey argued pointing a finger in Derek's direction. “His little sister sprained her ankle and that how we met, for the second time,” Casey explained to Lizzie. "And I met your dad because of Sam, not by your own choice!"

Huh, so that the story they're going with? He didn’t mind it. It was mostly true. He would have to remember that.

Caseys' eyes turned back to Derek. “I just…” Casey sighed. “Mom can be a bit intense, and I know how you feel about…” _Your mom._ It's what she wanted to say but didn’t.

Derke shook his head. “I’m ready when you are,” he promised. Casey was right. He was a little intimidated by the idea of Mrs.McDonald. She raised two daughters, and one of them being Casey, who had never even been grounded. Casey was the perfect kid, and Derek not so much. So yeah, it would be a little nerve wracking, but he was still ready for it.

“Ok, we’ll work something out,” Casey agreed, shaking her head but smiling. “So, what are you doing here kiddo?” Casey asked Lizzie

Lizzie looked between Derek and Casey before replying. “Taylor broke up with me,” she admitted in a softer quieter tone. 

“Oh, Liz!” Casey cooed, pulling her little sister into her arms. The contrast between them startling but they complemented each other perfectly. It was nice to see Casey be the big sister. He hadn't seen that side of her.

Lizzie melted against Casey, and Derek knew it was time to go. He didn’t want to make Lizzie uncomfortable and he knew she needed her sister. So, he packed up his things quietly and pressed a kiss to Casey's temple.  
  
“I'm sorry,” she mouthed, not daring to move an inch away from Lizzie who had curled herself into Casey.  
  
Derek shook his head. “Don't be,” he mouthed back.

Harry Potter would have to wait.

* * *

Derek and Casey had an entire hour free that afternoon and they had _plans_ . Plans that involved very little clothing. And Derek’s place was closer then Caseys, and time was of the essence, so they made their way over. When Derek walked into the Venturi residence through the back door, he heard the TV on in the living room. He grinned, recognizing his sister in the living room making out with her boyfriend. And although Derek had plans, he had time to mess with the couple who hadn’t heard them come in.  
  
“Hands where I can see them, Adam!” Derek yelled, causing the couple on the couch to jump apart. Adam’s hands quickly came up in surrender motion like he had gotten caught by the cops. Derek couldn’t stop the laugh that vibrated out his chest. It was too much fun messing with them.  
  
Marti groaned, rolling her eyes, turning towards Derek and Casey clearly annoyed. “Hands where _I_ can see them, Casey,” Marti repeated with a pointed look. Two can play at that game.  
  
Casey giggled, raising her hands up. Her right hand still intertwined tight around Derek’s, which in turn got pulled up into the air as well.

Derek shook his head, pulling his and Casey’s hand down. “Come on, get out of here, Smarts. Unless you want to see me kiss my girlfriend?” he offered, arching an eyebrow. He would so do it, and Marti knew it.

“You mean, we can go upstairs?” Marti asked, unsure of Derek’s words.

Derek nodded. “Door open,” he reminded her.  
  
Marti wasted no time clasping Adam’s hand, pulling him up and towards the stairs.

“Oh, and Adam,” Derek added before the pair got too far. “Just remember, I grew up in this house. I know every sound. Every creak of the floorboards. I will go check on you and you won’t hear me coming, You got me?” Derek threatened the teenage boy with a pointed look.

“Got it!” Adam blushed, his voice almost squeaking under Derek’s scrutiny.  
  
Derek smirked, watching them disappear, pulling Casey along with him towards the basement door. “Are you really gonna go check on them?” Casey asked amused by Derek’s antics.

Derek scoffed. “No. We got what, forty-five minutes left?” he asked, locking the door behind him.  
  
Casey nodded, making her way down the basement stairs, stripping out of her winter coat.

“Forty-five minutes,” he confirmed, throwing his leather jacket off as well “And I’ve got work to do!” he added, a bit too smug for Casey’s liking.

“Pfttt,” Casey scoffed, fingers unbuttoning her blouse. “Who said _you_ were doing anything?” she replied, pulling Derek into his bedroom. He really should have seen it coming. 

* * *

Derek hadn’t seen Ed all semester, so he planned a trip up to Kingston to see him. He was excited that Casey wanted to join him. It would be a quick day trip, but still a first for them. He was having fun collecting all their firsts.

While they waited for Ed to finish up his last class, Casey gave Derek a mini tour of the campus.

“That was my favorite tree! I spent _hours_ there, reading and studying when the weather was nice.”

“These are the steps where a boy I liked from freshmen orientation kissed me.”

“I puked my guts out by that bush after my first frat party.”

It was an interesting stroll down memory lane. Derek learned so much about college Casey in that one hour, he loved hearing about it. 

Eventually, they found Edwin on campus near the quad. Derek spotted his little brother easily, finding a smile on his brother’s face. But that smile slowly faded as Edwin got closer to the pair. Ed’s eyes drifted from Derek to Casey, whose hand was intertwined with Dereks. Ed's face went to stone in realization. 

“Really, Derek?” Edwin groaned, reaching the pair. His voice sounding hurt. “Here? You’d really bring a _client_ here?” Ed asked, shaking his head, turning on his heel, walking off in the opposite direction of them.

“What? Ed!” Derek asked, turning to Casey who was flushed red in embarrassment.

“I have to-“ he pointed at Edwin’s general direction. 

“Go,” Casey replied, her voice hurt but steady. 

Derek nodded. She was a big girl. He’d find her after. But Ed? What the hell was that? Derek jogged through the mass of students, easily finding his brother in the crowd, he hadn’t gotten that far. “Ed,” he called out again. 

Slowly Edwin turned around. “That’s messed up Derek,” Edwin went on. 

“Let me explain. Please,” Derek reasoned, pointing at the empty bench beside them. The word sounding so foreign on his tongue. He hardly ever had to explain himself. Especially not in recent years. 

Edwin pursed his lips, letting out a heavy sigh, but he walked over to the bench Derek had pointed at. “Start talking,” Ed mumbled elbows on his knees, hands clasped together, eyes trained at the ground. 

Edwin rarely got mad. He got annoyed. He got embarrassed. But never mad. And never at Derek. Ed always idolized his older brother growing up. Always wanting to be like Derek. Be the cool kid like him. Get the girls as Derek did. But those days were long gone.

“What do you thinks going on here? Who do you think she is?” Derek had to ask. He wasn't going to say ‘Caseys not a client!’ Because no one knew about him escorting. Not even Sam. So if Ed had figured it out… 

“A client. That's what you call them, right?” Ed explained through gritted teeth, eyes glancing Derek’s way. 

Derek let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. A headache was starting to form in the back of his eyes. “Yeah, that’s what I’d call them,“ Derek admitted to his little brother. God, he was going to hell. Was he really admitting to his little brother that he was an escort … or had been? 

“Why’d you bring her here?” Ed asked again, sounding calmer this time, but the hurt was still present in his voice. 

Derek would never take a client to Ed’s school. Derek never took clients anywhere. Some had tried to convince there to take them out. But he was not a boyfriend. He was not eye candy or a date. He was just a night together, that's it. 

Derek chuckled, unsure of how to explain the Casey situation. It couldn't tell Ed the whole truth. Part of it was Casey’s truth to tell. So you picked his words wisely. “She’s my girlfriend,” he explained, simply. “Her names Casey. We’ve been dating for a few months. Sam, Marti, and Dad seem to like her. She’s a doctor; did her undergrad at Queens. When I told her I was coming to see you. She wanted to tag along, see her alma mater and all that. I should have told you. I’m sorry for springing this on you,” Derek explained as best he could.

“Girlfriend?”

Derek nodded. He still loved the sound of it. Doctor Casey McDonald was his girlfriend. He was one lucky bastard. 

Ed shook his head, not believe it. “Derek, you haven't dated since Sal-”

“Yeah. I know,” he groaned. Why did everyone keep mentioning her?

“You’re serious? You’re actually… You have a girlfriend?” Ed asked, bewildered, his eyes were wide in understanding. 

“Is it that hard to believe?” Derek chuckled. He was almost insulted.

“That a woman wants you? No. That you want her back? Yes. A thousand times, yes!” 

“Jeez, you haven’t had the best examples of healthy relationships to look up to huh?” Derek asked softly. Was he just like his parents? Was he another bad example for Ed and Marti?

“What?” Ed shook his head. “Wait...did I just out you to her? Did I just ruin everything?” Ed asked, an edge in his voice as he started to panic.

Derek reached over, putting a reassuring arm around his brother's shoulders. “Nah, she knows. She’s known for a while.”

Edwin scrubbed his face with his hands. He was embarrassed by his reaction, but Derek understood it completely. “Does this mean your not…” 

He could tell Ed was struggling with saying the words. _Does this mean you're not escorting anymore_? “I stopped when she came into my life,” Derek promised. 

Silence enveloped then for a bit as information flooded the both of them. “How long did you know?” Derek asked. He had to ask. How long had Ed been harboring Derek’s secret? Ignoring all the signs that must have been clear as day. Who else knew?

Edwin didn't answer for a while. “Since the beginning,” Ed admitted. “At least, I think so? When you lost your scholarship?” Ed asked, putting air quotes around lost. 

Derek chuckled. “It hasn’t been that long. And I _did_ lose my scholarship.” 

“Only because you purposely bombed your last exams. Why did you do that?”

Ok. So Ed also knew about that. All that time Derek had been trying to keep his secrets, Ed had known. It was embarrassing, he had to explain himself. “I didn’t think I should leave home yet. And I didn't think dad would understand me turning down a full ride.” It was the second time Derek was explaining what happened. Thankfully telling Casey had made it easier to talk about.

Ed shook his head. “There was no need to turn it down. Derek, we would have survived. I would have stepped in, I would have taken care of Marti if that's what you were worried about,” Ed promised. 

“I know you would have. But who would take care of you?” Derek teased, trying to lighten up the mood. 

Ed was having none of it. “Dad would Derek!” Ed explained, angry again.”You took on so much because you thought you had to fill in the hole mom left. But Derek you were _never_ the parent. You were the kid. You were only eighteen and had the weight of our entire family on your shoulders. It wasn’t even your weight to carry. Dad...dad fucked up by letting you take everything on. He was heartbroken by mom, but that's no excuse. I was too young to see it at the time. But now...You shouldn't have stayed Derek.” Ed breathed out.

Derek was quiet for a while. Ed had dropped a lot on his. All of it was true of course. But It didn't change the past. “I wasn’t going to leave like mom did,” Derek finally replied. Ed had touched an open wound and Derek flinched.

“No, you weren’t,” Ed gave him a sad smile. “Because your not mom. You were supposed to come here,” Ed pointed around them, the college Derek was supposed to attend. He wondered if he would have ever run into Casey there… “You were supposed to kick ass on the hockey team, go pro, then buy us a big fancy house. You weren’t leaving us like mom. You were just going to grow up.”

Derek’s jaw flexed. That was always the plan. Until the plan became reality and Derek couldn’t pull the trigger. He didn't know what to say to that. He wouldn't admit to his brother that he was scared. That it was too much pressure. That he rather stay home and make sure his siblings were ok. 

“Der I know why you did what you did. And I’m grateful you were selfless enough to do it for me and Marti. But I wish you were a little more selfish and cared about your future as much as you care about ours.” 

“I care about my future,” Derek argued weakly. Even he wouldn't believe himself. 

Edwin eyed him, not buying it.

“Hey, I'll be done with school before you finish here. That’s what I’ve been focused on for the last few years and I’m doing it!”

“Yeah. And then what? Then you’ll have a degree in business management. You gonna start a business?“ Edwin asked, doubtfully.

Everyone was surprised that Derek decided to pursue business in school but no one said anything. Derek was back in school and that was the important part. 

“Maybe!” Derek replied defensively. He would start looking for another job pretty soon.

“Derek it’s time you start living. I’m glad you found someone. I’m glad you’re finishing up school. But I hope... I hope that means you'll figure out what you want in life. And move out. Let dad parent. Let Marti come to you as a brother. Forgive mom already. Let go of the grudge. It's time for you to live Derek ...”

Ed took a deep breath before going on. “When I get out of here next year, I’m going to get an apartment. I’m going to move in with my girlfriend. And I’m going to get a dog or maybe a cat. Who knows. But I'm going to be happy. And I hope you find the same happiness, whatever it means for you,” Ed finished. 

Derek may have fucked up a thousand times in his life. But his siblings… god, they were brilliant, weren't they? They could talk to him like no one else. They understood him. And they forgave him for the things he couldn't forgive himself for. 

Derek pulled his little brother into his arms, squeezing him tight. They held onto each other for a bit before pulling apart. 

“Thanks, kid,” Derek replied softly. “But if your done therapizing me, there's someone I want you to meet.”

This time, Edwin smiled. “Lead the way. I’m pretty sure I owe her an epic apology.”

“She accepts bribes in coffee.” Derek joked, but it was true. 

* * *

They found Casey sitting in The Coffee Shop with her nose deep in a romance novel and a latte in front of her. She looked cozy and Derek just knew this was another one of college Casey's favorite spots.

“Hey you,” Derek started, pressing a kiss to her cheek to get her attention. When Casey put her book down, Derek went on. “This is my little brother, Ed,” Derek presented Edwin to her before taking the seat next to her.

Derek saw the way Edwin winced, clearly still feeling bad about his earlier reaction. “Hey, Casey. I’m so sorry about-“

Casey cut him off. “Ed I’ve heard so much about you. It’s so nice to finally meet you,” she beamed, pulling him into a bear hug. Casey was smaller than Ed but overpowered him. She gave the most intense hugs for her size. 

“But-” Ed started, confused, but he wrapped his arms around her anyway. 

Casey shook her head, pulling away from him. “Sit,” she smiled again, pointing to the empty chair in front of her.

Slowly Edwin caught on. All was forgotten. He smiled back at her, falling into the seat next to her. “So I hear you like coffee?” Edwin started with a smile. 

Derek’s heart swelled.  
  


* * *

“So, how’d the conversation with your brother go?” Casey asked on their drive home later that night. They had spent the entire day with Ed and Derek was feeling really good about it. 

Derek let out a slow heavy sigh. “You remember how I told you I was damaged?” he asked, eyes glancing across the car towards her then back to the road.

“Mhmm,” she hummed, her thumb drawing circles against his hand on the center console.

“It wasn’t a joke. I was serious.”

“Oh, I know,” she replied dryly.

“Ok, _ouch_!” he looked at her, hurt for just a second. Casey shrugged in response.

Derek ignored her. “ _Anyway_ , my brother called me out _everything_ that was wrong with me,” he explained.

“ _Ouch_ is right,” she cringed, understanding.

“Turns out it’s all my parent's fault. Childhood trauma I guess. Granted, I knew. I just… didn't want to think about it,” he sighed. “I didn't want them to know,” he added.

Casey was quiet for a bit. Searching for the right words. ”When dad left, it... it hurt like hell. Some days it still does. I was so mad that he ruined our picture perfect little family, you know? He just...wrecked it all. I hated him for a while. Or at least I wanted to hate him. I thought that if I hated him enough, it wouldn't hurt as bad. But obviously, that's not how it works.”

Derek knew. He related so much to what she had said. “Yeah. That's why I felt like…” he stopped himself, catching the lie in his words. “I _still_ feel like I have to fill the void. Stretch myself out to fill all the holes she left. But there's just not enough me left to give.” 

“Maybe you should talk to someone,” she said, quietly tiptoeing around the concept.

“Casey,” he groaned. Sometimes he forgot she was a doctor. _Sometimes_. But therapy? Did he really need therapy? _Probably_ , he thought. But would he actually go? Probably not.

“I'm sorry,” she winced. “But it helped me,” she added, almost embarrassed to admit it.

“Maybe you're right,” he mumbled, really not wanting to talk about it anymore. He shook his head and changed to the topic. “Hey, did you ever go to any hockey games when you were at Queens?” 

“A couple here and there with my roommate. Why?”

“Just curious if our paths would have crossed at Queens. You know, if I didn’t decide to throw my future away,” he teased, making a joke out of it was easier.

She shook her head and smiled. “I don't think eighteen year old Derek was ready to meet me back then.”

He shook his head. Maybe she was exactly what Eighteen year old Derek needed. “Eighteen year old Casey wouldn’t have left the library long enough to go on a date with me,” he teased.

“I wonder if you could have saved me from Truman,” she asked softly.

Derek winced. “Ok, done with the hypotheticals. Thankfully twenty six year old Derek was ready for you!” he smiled at her.

“I’m glad.” she beamed, squeezing his hand.

“And…” he trailed off, taking a deep breath. “I think it's time twenty six-year-old Derek moved out,” he added a little unsure of himself.

He had a little saved up. Not much, but enough to get himself something small. Nothing fancy and glamour like Casey's apartment complex. He wouldn't have a doorman or private parking. But something small that gave him more independence and freedom. A place where he didn't have to worry about his little sister possibly hearing things. It was also an adult thing to do. And he was trying to be a better adult. The conversation with Ed weighed heavily on him. Had he been living or just existing? 

Casey’s eyes soften as the admission. “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.”

* * *

Tuesday night were easy nights for Derek at the bar. It was the least popular night to go out, meaning hardly anyone was around, giving Derek time to do some work at the bar.

“What are you doing?” Casey asked, peeking at the laptop on Derek’s side of the bar.  
  
Casey loved stopping by on Tuesday whenever she could. Because the bar made the best tacos and it was empty enough that she could actually talk to Derek while he was working.

“Well, every week I run a report based on last week's sales. Theoretically, the sales should match up closely to the inventory, with a buffer for any internal drinks, of course. Anyway, I use that report to confirm inventory, anticipate what we might be able to project for the next few weeks. It helps me figure out what promotions we should run. If we hardly touched certain alcohol, we should run a two for one promo to get people to taste it and possibly like it enough to buy it on their own. It also helps me figure out what's the most popular drinks are. I'm sure it all sounds boring, but it's kind of fascinating to see what the numbers can mean.”

Casey stared at him for a minute in utter disbelief. “Why aren't you the manager?” she finally asked with a teasing grin.

He shrugged. “Cause Johns the manager,” Derek explained

Casey didn't seem to buy that response. “Derek, you train the new bartenders. You manage the inventory. You build spreadsheets, which by the way, might he be one of the _hottest_ things you’ve ever done. I feel like you already are the manager,” she argued.

“The hottest thing I’ve ever done?” he asked, still hooked on that part.

Casey nodded. “Ever! I just don't know why you’re still considered a bartender when you been to run half the place.” she shrugged again, sitting back down in her bar stool.

Derek considered her words for a second. “You really think so?”

“Yeah, I do. I mean, obviously, I know nothing about this kind of stuff. But maybe it’s a conversation to have with John?” she offered.

“Maybe,” he replied. “She’s beauty and brains,” Derek grinned, reaching over to peck her on the lips.

“Me? Look whos talking!” she teased, eyeing him up and down.

“So spreadsheets huh?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “You want to hear about my complicated formulas? My v-lookup? My pivot table?” he asked, his voice dropping to low and husky.

“Save the dirty talk for later Venturi,” she growled, narrowing her eyes.

* * *

  
  


  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: That conversation with Ed. Ughhh. I went over it in my head and on paper a million times. It had to be Ed. And I hope I did it justice. 
> 
> PS.Wanna know what 18 year old Derek and Casey would have been like in Queens? I already wrote about it! Go read The Coffee Shop!


	7. Chapter 7

"You're insane!" Derek groaned, taking a seat on the artificial grass. He just had his ass handed to him, and it had been a long time since that had happened. He would be feeling it in the morning. Maybe even before that...

Thankfully the indoor soccer field was empty on that Sunday morning, so Derek and Lizzie could play for as long as they wanted. Derek was glad because he wanted to spend much needed quality time with his girlfriend's little sister. It was important to him.

"Can't keep up, old man?" Lizzie teased, grabbing her water bottle out of her gym bag. She wasn't nearly as tired as Derek but had a light sheen of sweat covering her skin. At least Derek could provide some sort of workout for her.

"You know, your sister forgot to mention how badass you are on the field," he explained. He knew Lizzie played soccer. But he did not know that Lizzie was so _good_ that she had gotten a sports scholarship, and for obvious reason, that hit home for Derek. Lizzie McDonald was lethal on the field. Her footwork was mesmerizing. She showed him some of her drills and trick shots and he was in awe of her.

He liked to think of himself as an athletic guy who could pick up any sport. But he wasn't as young as he used to be. And he didn't play soccer that often. Especially not with someone who was as well versed in the sport like Lizzie was.

"I'm insulted!" Lizzie declared, taking a seat on top of the soccer ball in front of Derek. "But Casey doesn't get sports, so…" she shrugged, not bothered by it very much.

"You're good," he replied, smiling at the younger girl. " _Really_ good."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, not taking the compliment well. "I'm alright."

"Casey ever play with you?" he asked because Casey did very few physical activities. And practically none that didn't involve Derek.

Lizzie shook her head. "Nah, Casey's…." she trailed off, looking for the right word.

"A princess?" Derek beamed, filling in the blank. Because yeah, Casey was a princess. His princess.

Lizzie nodded. "Yeah. Getting sweaty and running around? Not really for her. She's more of the dance, yoga and pilates type of girl," Lizzie explained, but Derek already knew that.

He pulled his phone in his gym bag, unlocking it to find a message from Casey who had been at work while her favorite people hung out.

 **I wish I was there** ❤️ She replied to his last message. He had sent her a quick snap of him sticking his tongue out, and Lizzie in the background running drills. He knew he was grinning at his phone like an idiot, but he didn't care.

"You really like her don't you?" Lizzie asked softly, almost like she was embarrassed that she caught him in an intimate moment.

Derek typed back a quick reply, locking his phone, dropping it back into his bag. He took a deep breath, pulling his knees to his chest. He knew he had been quiet for far too long for Lizzie's liking, but he wanted to think out his answer. "When I first saw your sister, I knew she was something else. I mean she's beautiful, obviously. But talking to her… I was gone before I even kissed her," he explained, remembering the way she looked at the bar. The memory filled him with warmth as if he was sitting in the sun. "But the more I talked to her, the less of a chance I thought I had. I'll be honest with you Liz, I knew then, and I still know now, that she deserves better than me," he admitted, hoping that answered Lizzie's question. He didn't like Casey. No. He was so far beyond that. He was in so deep, it scared him like nothing else.

Lizzie nodded along, agreeing with him. "She deserves the world. But I know you make her happy. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time," she replied, sounding borderline sad. "When I asked to hang out with you, it was just to have an excuse to talk. You know, the generic 'what are your intentions with my sister' type of thing," she smiled, shrugging.

Derek nodded. "I get it." He was happy to spend time with Lizzie. Siblings were important to him, and he had finally met Casey's only sister, he wanted to connect with her. He already knew he'd have to bring Marti around Lizzie. Those two would hit it off.

"She's been hurt before," Lizzie went on, sitting on the floor, tossing the soccer ball between her hands. She gave Derek a pointed look and he could see the pain in her eyes.

His jaw tightened. "Truman." The name alone caused vile to creep its way up to his throat.

"Truman," Lizzie confirmed. "Have you met him yet?" she asked as if it was inevitable.

"No. You would have heard about it if I had," he replied, trying to keep the bite out of his tone. He wasn't talking to Truman, he was talking to Lizzie. And Lizzie didn't deserve to be talked to like that.

"You'll meet him eventually. He shows up every few months." She sounded so confident about it.

Derek's world spun for a second. What? Was Truman still a part of Casey's life? How had he not known? "Is he stalking her or something?" He tried not to sound defensive or jealous. But alarms were blaring in his ears and panic was starting to sink into him.

Lizzie flushed, scared that she had revealed too much. "I just… be ready, ok?" she stuttered.

"Okay," he breathed out, letting out a shaky breath. Ready for what? Was Truman violent? Was he angry? What did Derek need to be ready for? "She didn't mention that he was still around," he admitted, hoping that that would explain his reaction to Lizzie's words.

Lizzie doesn't seem surprised to hear it. "She doesn't want anyone to worry about her. He doesn't do much. He just shows up, sometimes at her apartment or the hospital. He just whines about wanting her back. Mostly harmless. But I don't like it."

"I don't either."

"Take care of her, Derek." And the way she said it, he just knew that Lizzie was trusting him with her big sister.

"I will," he promised. Casey wasn't a damsel in distress and he would never dare treat her that way. But he was protective and would be on high alert. Casey would just have to deal with it.

"Come on. You gonna get the ball past me this time?" Lizzie asked, getting up to bouncing the soccer ball on her knees like a pro.

Derek sighed, he was exhausted. But he would not tap out. He had a rep to protect, so he got up anyway. "You McDonald women are relentless!"

* * *

That night he ended up at Casey's. Because he spent all morning with her sister, and all he wanted to do was tell her all about it. That and because she has a bathtub big enough for two. And he was in desperate need of a long soak to ease the ache in his legs. Casey teased him relentlessly about not being able to keep up with Lizzie, and he didn't argue. She was right, and he knew it. But even with all her teasing, she still filled the tub with steaming water, adding eucalyptus and peppermint bath salt to it as Derek had requested. And for her own needs, she added a ton of bubble bath, just cause.

They laid in the scorching water together, the steam dancing its way out of the hot water in ribbons into the cool air of the bathroom. Casey's back was pressed up against his chest as she sat between his legs. Her hair was up in a bun, the stray strands that slipped out were wet against her neck, tickling Derek's skin; but he didn't dare move an inch of his body. He'd get his ass kicked by her sister a thousand times over if it meant he would end up in the hot bath with Casey. He had one arm curled around her waist, pressing her naked body against his. With his free hand, his fingers danced over the silky wet skin of her thighs underneath the water without purpose. He just wanted to touch her, his body was _almost_ too tired to do much else. But still, he enjoyed the view in front of him. Casey had turned off the bathroom lights, choosing to light candles instead. Somehow she turned his much needed soak into a romantic evening together and he was nothing but pleased with the outcome.

Casey's bubbles covered the surface of the water, molding against the curve of her breast deliciously. Derek's eyes followed the line of her bent leg that peeked out the top of the bubbles. That mile of smooth skin covered in foam stirred something up in him. The way the candlelight reflected off her skin… He groaned, laying his head back on the edge of the bathtub, his eyes dropping closed. He couldn't keep looking at her that way. Not when his body was too tired to move. His anatomy, however, had not gotten the memo. Heat flickered at the bottom of his stomach like a kindling flame, his skin started to hum with that familiar want. "Case," he breathed out, saying her name like it was a chore to get it passed his lips.

"Hmm?" she hummed, her head lolling against his shoulder. She was relaxed in his arms, one hand playing with the bubbles at the surface. She seemed unaware of his struggle or was too tired to mention it. She too had a long day at the hospital.

"I don't deserve you," he rasped out into the air. His voice sounded like gravel, rough against the quiet tranquil room. It had hit him earlier that he had never said those words to her. He had thought about them. He has told Sam, Marti, and even Lizzie. But he had never told her. And she was the one who had to know.

He felt her stiffen against him, her muscles tense up all around him. She shifted in his arms uncomfortably. His head popped up in fear. Had he said something wrong? He hadn't expected that reaction from her.

"What?" she asked, pulling away from him enough to be able to look at him. She looked insulted, and he had no idea why.

"I…" he started, unsure of what to say. Why was she angry?

"You don't deserve me?" she asked and he noticed her face was flush. He couldn't tell if it was from the heat of the water or his words. "Why would you say that?" she asked before he managed to formulate an answer.

"Because you're good. Too good for me," he explained, licking his lips. And fuck, he should have just stayed quiet.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why am I too good? What makes me too good?" she asked, turning around to face him completely. The water sloshed around them, but Casey didn't seem to care. She was angry and she wanted answers. She kneeled in the space between his legs facing him. Her arms crossed over her chest, pushing her bubble coated breast up. In her new position, the water line kissed right below her breast; bubbles clung to her, but there was too much skin exposed to the cold air of the bathroom. His eyes grazed over her body hungrily; his body was completely torn by the situation.

"Come on Case, you know your good," he argued. A weak defense, but he found it hard to form words giving their current predicament. He tried to keep his eyes on hers, and his hands to himself, because he knew he was in trouble, and touching her would not help the cause. His hands made fists against the side of the bathtub, his nails digging into his rough palms. He was an idiot.

"Why am I good? Because I'm a doctor? Because I got straight A's? Because I've never been grounded, never got dentition, never been arrested?" she asked, giving him options to choose from, but she was very angry.

"Well, yeah. That's part of it," he shrugged, uncomfortable. The water suddenly running ice cold.

She shook her head, not buying it. "No. You think I'm good compared to you. Because you think you're inherently bad."

Her words shouldn't have rocked him as hard as they did, but he flinched like he'd been hit. Because - fuck! She wasn't wrong. Of course, he was bad in comparison to her. He was a fuck up in so many ways. But she didn't have to say that. Those were his insecurities. His walls threatened to come up, he felt the bricks stacking up around him slowly. He was seconds away from shutting down, ready to pull away from her like a wounded animal.

But Casey didn't let him. She shifted, pressing her body closer to his, repositioning herself so she's straddling him in the water, her knees on either side of his hips. She pressed her chest against his and he felt the softness of her body flush against the hard muscles of his. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting his head up to look at her.

"I'm not perfect, Derek. And you're not this screwed up just cause you've made mistakes. We all have. You're an amazing brother. A good son to your father. An excellent student with a 3.8 GPA. A solid bartender with a businessman's mentality. You are the best boyfriend I've ever had. You are caring, thoughtful and sweet... You are a _good_ man Derek Venturi," she punctuated her words, her fingertips in his hair pulling just enough.

Under her intense stare, the weight of the world melted off his shoulders. He didn't realize just how badly he needed to hear someone tell him he was good. That he was worth it. That he was _worthy_. But there she was in, his arms, telling him everything that he had needed. He took a deep breath, breathing in everything she said, hoping to tattoo her words onto his skin. His big hands curled around her, one arm circled her shoulder, the other wrapped around her hip, pressing her body down to meet his.

"You _do_ deserve me. And I deserve you," she finished, her voice so soft and delicate he wanted to lick them out of her mouth like whipped cream.

"Remember this moment," he replied, his voice rough against his throat. His eyes trailed down to her mouth. His body seemingly forgot the physical pain he was in. The muscle pain was replaced with a different kind of ache. "Remember this, because I'm pretty sure it's the happiest I have ever been," he admitted. And it almost hurts because it's true. He wants to memorize everything. The smell of peppermint in the air. The feel of her body and the water warm cradling them. The sound of her silky voice saying those words. The way she looked at him with such conviction... he'd be crazy to doubt her.

Casey's eyes darken, and he watched as a wave of want washed over her. He felt her finger in his hair tighten when she rolled her hips down against his. A breathy moan escaped her lips and her eyes fluttered.

Derek felt her, even under the water. Her body was so soft, supple and needy. He grinned, bypassing her lips to trail his nose down the column of her throat slowly. He felt her entire body shiver against his. His lip pressed delicate, barely there kisses along her collar and shoulder. His warm tongue peeked out to taste her skin. She withered against him, delicious little noises made their way up and out of her. His finger grazed over the skin of her back with the lightest touch. He knew it wasn't enough for her, but he didn't care. He wanted to take his time.

That night he made love to Casey. He didn't use the word explicitly, but he hoped his body, his actions made her feel it. Because she made him feel worthy.

* * *

Derek wanted tacos. Real authentic Mexican tacos… and maybe a burrito too. And there was only one place they could go to get it. It was his favorite Mexican restaurant, and he had to take Casey for their next date night.

"This is _so_ good," she beamed, across the table from him. The noises she was making after tasting the fresh guac and chips were already teetering on inappropriate, but Derek enjoyed all of it.

"I told you so," he grinned. The restaurant was a little out of the way and required a bit of a drive, but he didn't care. He remembered going there often when he was younger and his family hadn't yet broken apart.

He was in the middle of dipping another chip into the guac when a familiar voice came barring from behind him.

"Derek," he heard a woman call in an all too sweet tone.

The voice barely even registered in my mind because suddenly Casey was stiff in front of him. "Don't even think about it. He's not for sale," Casey spat out through gritted teeth, his chip frozen in the air between them.

Derek turned to see who Casey is directing all that too. It felt like slow motion when he registered the women standing behind him as his mother. It took him even longer to process what Casey had just said to her. And then, all at once, Derek felt his entire world implode. He heard the bombs going boom in his ears, his eyes went wide.

Before he could get a word in, Abby was talking. "Well, I'm glad to hear it," his mom smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Derek had gotten his devious side from his mother. A blessing and a curse. It was probably why he felt so strongly about not being like her. And his smirk, it's identical to hers.

Before Casey could get another word in, Derek rushed to say something, anything, to stop her. "Case, this is my _mom_ , Abby," he explained pointedly. He realized a bit too late that Casey may have thought his mom was a client as she approached them. And he couldn't even blame her for it.

Casey's eyes went wide and her skin paled in recognition. The resentment she had previously had, melted away, quickly replaced by panic, fear, and embarrassment. "Your... _mom_?" she asked, a tremor in her voice.

Derek nodded slowly, making sure they were on the same page. And since he knew Casey so well, he knew she was quickly shifting into fight or flight mode; anxiety rushing up from the ground, threatening to swallow her whole. He needed to give her an out, and fast. "Do you want to grab us some napkins?" he offered. Because he couldn't just tell her to run away. He wouldn't embarrass her any further, and it's the first thing he came up with.

Casey stared at him for a second, clearly confused. But then it sunk in, and she nodded. "Napkins, right. Excuse me," she breathed out without sparing a glance at his mother. She was out of her seat and out of sight in seconds.

Derek let out a heavy breath he didn't realize he was holding and ran a hand through his hair. Fuck. Fuck fuck _fuckkkkkkkk_.

"Well, she's… interesting." Abby started, moving around the table to stand in front of her son.

Derek dragged his eyes up from the ground to meet his mother. "She's amazing," he corrected in Casey's defense. It had been years since he had seen his mother. Years since he had spoken to her. And there she was, looking the same as the last time he saw her.

"Nice to see you found someone," Abby replied with a tight smile.

He could feel her trying to shift the energy between them. She was trying, even after Casey's outburst she was trying but he didn't care. It wasn't enough. It was far too late. He didn't have the energy. His heart was trying to slow down from the panic he had just experienced. His heart was also aching for Casey who he knew was probably in the bathroom having a full blown panic attack. He had to get away from his mother and fast.

"You're back," he replied, ignoring her comment. Because none of that mattered. She was back and he was on edge for a thousand reasons. "For a little while. I came to see Marti. I'm driving up to see Ed tomorrow if you want to join me," she offered, trying to tempt him with the kids. She knew as well as anyone that Derek would do anything for them. But spending time with his mom was not something he was willing to do.

His siblings had a healthy relationship with their mom, and Derek almost envied it, but not quiet. Marti didn't bother telling him when she was in town because she knew he didn't want to hear about it. Turns out a heads up probably would have worked out well…

"No, thank you," he answered politely, trying to keep his voice steady and calm. He didn't want to be blatantly rude. "I gotta go check on her," he explained, getting up from his seat.

"It was nice to see you," Abby called out from behind him.

Derek didn't bother saying anything else.

* * *

He found Casey hiding in the bathroom crying. He pulled her into his arms trying his best to calm her. Hard sobs almost choked the breath out of her lungs. "Breath, honey," he reminded her gently.

Her entire body was shaking. He pressed her closer to him, winding protective arms around her tight in hopes of containing the shaking, but it didn't work. "It's fine," he promised, over and over again. And it was. His mother didn't notice what Casey's words meant. And if she got the wrong impression from Casey, it didn't matter. Her opinion did not matter to him. "Well come up with a code word, ok? So you never have to guess who's a client. So you'll never feel like this again? Ok? Baby, I'm so sorry." He hated himself. He hated his mother. He hated everything. Every time things start looking up, it would all come crashing down.

He felt her nod against his chest, mumbling words through some more sobs that he couldn't decipher.

"Please stop crying, Princess," he winced, his heart breaking in his chest for her. It was all his fault this time. "Once you calm down, I'll take you to the car. I'll get our food to go. Is that ok?" he asked, pressing kisses to her hair.

She nodded again against him but made no move to pull away. Derek sighed, his life was a joke sometimes.

* * *

Things at work had changed. After speaking to the manager and the owner, Derek ended up getting the promotion he didn't realize he deserved. None of it would have happened if it wasn't for Casey supporting him. But when he spoke to his bosses, it went well. Really well. They didn't realize how much extra work Derek was putting in, because Derek hardly ever mentioned it. He just accepted it all as part of bartending. They were impressed by his determination and his ideas and wanted to see what Derek could do when all his time was dedicated to managing and improving, not boggled by being behind the bar.

He was ecstatic. It might not have been an epic career change, but he was going to be doing more of what he enjoyed, and was being recognized for his efforts. And with graduation sneaking upon him, it was nice to see his future was also growing.

* * *

Things between Derek and Casey had been going well too. After she got over the mortification from the encounter with his mother that is. Casey had taken a few days to fully recover from that and Derek understood. But, besides that hiccup, things were going great. Smooth even... Almost too smooth, it worried him. He knew they were due for a fight. Some sort of disagreement. But he was hoping that the communication that they had built up together would keep any big disagreement at bay.

They were cooped up in their favorite coffee shop on a Monday morning before their days got started. It was December, the holidays would creep up on them fast and with so much going on Casey wanted to be prepared. And being that it was Monday, she was set up with her planner, colorful pens and stickers, ready to plan the entire month. She loved to do it with Derek, penciling in their time together. She liked to know when she would see him, it gave her something to look forward to.

"When is your graduation?" Casey asked across from him. She was trying to add it to her agenda. Being that Derek was graduating in the winter, his graduation ceremony would be held in late December or early January with the smaller graduating class.

"I don't know," he mumbled, half tuned in to her. The other half of his focus was on his laptop as he worked on a paper. He was so close to being done with it. He had reread it so many times the words no longer seemed real. He knew Casey had already read it and made some edits for him, so he should have been able to submit it, but he was in the home stretch and feeling very anxious about everything.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked, putting her fancy gel pen down. He felt her eyes on him past the laptop. Her scary 'I mean business' eyes settling on him.

"I mean I don't know. I'm not going," he answered, not looking up at her. He wanted to focus on his paper not go head to head with his girlfriend about things that didn't matter.

"What?" she asked, and her tone made him look up.

"What?" he countered, confused. He must have missed something. A turn in the conversation.

"What do you mean you are not going to graduation?" she clarified, her eyebrows knitting in complete disbelief.

"It's not important," he shrugged, taking a bite out of his chocolate croissant. It was still warm and gooey and amazing on his tongue.

"But it is?"

"Casey," he groaned. "I don't want to do this. Not with you." He had that argument with Marti. He did not want to have it with Casey. "I'm not going. End of story." He wiped the crumbs off of his hands and went back to his paper. He had decided that the conversation was done.

"You won't even consider it?" She sounded so hurt at that time and it pulled on a string in his heart. But still, he held his ground.

"No."

"Derek," she said with such authority. She's used _that_ voice, the one she's uses when she tells him what to do. And normally it sends heat down his body. But not this time.

"Casey," he countered in the same tone. Because two could play at that game.

"That's not fair," she replied, almost whining. And it was precious, but he was not budging.

"How is it not fair? It's _my_ graduation," he reminded her with a pointed look. And he knew he was being kind of a dick. But he couldn't help it. He didn't want to give in to Casey like he so often did. He didn't want to go to his graduation, and he shouldn't have to. End of story.

"But your family. Derek, you're the first one to graduate. Don't you think-"

He interrupted her because he had already heard the same spiel from Marti. "No." His tone was so sharp it cut her.

He watched her face fall and her body stiffen. She was shutting down. She pursed her lips and sat up a little straighter. Slowly she capped her pen, and closed her planner, dropping all her belongings into her purse wordlessly.

Fuck.

"Casey," he tried. Because he knew what was happening.

"I have to go," she said. She wasn't rough or rude. But she was short and direct. As if he needed anything else to confirm that she was pissed. Or hurt? He wasn't sure which, it was all new territory for the pair.

He groaned to himself, rubbing a hand over his face when she's out the door. He watched her out the window. He knew not to follow her. He was upset and so was she and they weren't going to find a middle ground in the moment. So he didn't. He sat in the coffee shop and finished his paper. Or tried to at least. His mind was too fuzzy to make any changes, so he sent it to his professor, hoping it was good enough.

His day was going to suck.

* * *

Classes sucked. Work sucked. Everyone sucked. Everything sucked. He hadn't heard from Casey all day, not that he expected to, but still, it only added to his sour mood. He knew he should be the one to reach out, he was the one that got angry. He didn't have to speak to her like that. He could have explained it better. She just wanted to be a supportive girlfriend. So instead of texting or calling, later on that night when his shitty day was finally over, he showed up to her apartment with food.

"I'm sorry," were the first words out of his mouth when she opened the door.

She looked at him blankly eyeing the bag in his hand. "What's in the bag, Venturi?" she asked, her lips twisting into a smile.

"You have to let me inside to find out," he bargained.

Casey hmphed, but stepped aside to let him in any way.

He went straight for the coffee table where more often than not they ate in front of the tv. Slowly, with Casey's eyes on him, he pulled out takeout containers.

"Dumplings?!" she asked, not being able to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Am I forgiven for being a dick?" he asked.

Casey rolled her eyes, popping open a container. "I guess," she shrugged.

He smirked, cupping her cheek, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "I'm sorry. I've just had the exact argument with Marti, and I was trying to finish my paper. I was short with you and you didn't deserve it."

"I'm sorry too," she mumbled, stepping away from him, curling onto the couch. "I know it's your graduation. I know I'm being pushy. I just wanted to watch you walk across that stage because I have seen how hard you've worked this semester. And I'm sure your family wants the same thing. But I won't mention it again," she promised, digging into her pan-fried dumplings.

Derek smiled, taking the seat next to her on the couch. It was time for truth. That thing he hated opening up about. "I don't want to go to graduation because…" he took in a shaky breath, it was all so cringy. "It just reminds me that I should have graduated years ago." His words were soft and low like he didn't want her to hear them. Because it was raw and vulnerable and he was tired of being that version of himself. Especially around her.

"Oh." She was surprised to hear it. He could tell that she hadn't even considered why he wouldn't want to participate.

"But, I also understand what you and Marti are saying. So, I'll think about it, ok? I make no promises but… I'll think about it." He'd give her that. Because he understood it. If Casey were to get recognized at work for something, he'd want to be there to support her as well. The same went for Marti. So he understood the concept. He just had to get past his insecurities first.

Casey squealed in response, launching herself at him, nearly losing a few dumplings in the process. Derek didn't seem to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update. I've been trying to update once a week, but this chapter was a bit more complex and I wasn’t in love with it for a while. But then I figured it out and shuffled some scenes around, and here we are!
> 
> The Derek and Lizzie scene warmed my heart.
> 
> And then that BATHTUB SCENE (!) came to me, and I was back in action. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	8. Chapter 8

It was time for Derek to have a serious conversation with his dad about moving out. He was dreading it, and he wasn't sure why. Technically speaking, he should have left home at 18, gone to college for four years, gone pro and never lived at home ever again. But his life took a detour, and it felt weird to acknowledge it.

"Hey dad," Derek greeted his father when he got home from class that night. He knew Marti was at hockey practice and his dad would be home alone. He even skipped out on seeing Casey to have the dreaded conversation. And skipping out on time with Casey was a rarity for him.

Geroge was in the kitchen digging into dessert looking happy as can be. "Hey kid," Geroge smiled at his oldest son. "Pie?" he offered, pointing at Derek with a fork full of gooey apple pie.

Derek shook his head and smiled at his father's innocence. Goerge was oftentimes childlike. Innocent in a lot of ways. "No, I'm good," he answered, taking a seat at the kitchen island opposite his father. He was not excited to talk to his dad. But he knew he had to do it. Just rip off the bandaid.

"Uh oh. What's wrong?" Geroge asked concerned, putting the fork down. He even sat up a little straighter. George was clueless a lot of the time, but he could read Derek like a book. Being the oldest, Geroge got more time with Derek. More time with him when they were still one big happy family.

"Nothings wrong. I just wanted to talk to you about something." The words felt heavy on his tongue. He knew his father would notice. Derek really wasn't the 'let's talk!' kind of guy till Casey came around. Somehow she had inspired a lot of changes in his life in a short period of time.

"About?" George asked wary, with good reason.

"I think it's time for me to move out," Derek breathed out, looking at the counter, and not his father. Eventually, the empty silence got the best of him and his eyes trailed up to find his father frozen. "Dad?" Derek asked after another beat of silence.

"Yeah….? Yeah. Ok. Yeah," George replied slowly, nodding along like he was convincing himself. "I knew the day would come, but I didn't think…" George trailed off, stepping away from the counter, moving towards the fridge. He was probably looking for a distraction. The whole thing was awkward. "But yeah that's good Der," George added, his head half in the fridge. rummaging around.

Derek winced, unsure how the conversation was going. "You'll be ok, right? You'll… be _ok_? With Marti?" Derek picked his words very carefully. He never outright told his dad how little he was doing to raise his sibling, and he wanted to make sure his dad understood what it meant.

"Yeah, Of course," Geroge replied, coming back to the kitchen island with a glass of milk.

Derek took a deep breath. "I… I have to be more of a brother to her and less of a… parent. I know I took on a bigger role after mom left, but it's just not good for Marti. I need to try to remember what it's like to just be her brother again, you know?" He was uncomfortable. They never talked about that kind of stuff. And there he was just spilling it all on the table.

Geroge nodded. "I get it. You've done enough, Derek. More than your share. I know." And it sounded genuine.

But Derek wasn't quite done yet. "She's a teenager now, Dad. A way better one than I was... I have this thing with her. If she goes to a party and drinks or _something_ ," he kept that part vague, "She calls me or Sam and need's a ride. It's only happened once. And Dimi, he's really good with making sure she's ok. He normally drives them around. And Adam, her boyfriend, he's a good kid, I've trained him and I'm pretty sure he worships the ground she walks on." He took another breath, steadying himself. "She's at hockey practice most days after school. You remember what that's like, right? Her games are posted on the fridge. I go to most of them, so you don't have to worry about that unless you want to go. Her grades are solid, she should be on track for an academic scholarship by the time she graduates."

George smiled at his son. Derek felt like he was leaving his kid with a baby sister and instructions. He knew it was wrong to feel that way about your father and sister, but...

"I got it, Derek, I promise. I know you practically raised her, but I feel confident that I can take it from here." George clapped his hands together. "So, you moving in with Casey then?" Geroge beamed, eager to change the subject.

Derek coughed out a laugh in surprise. "Uh, no dad," he smiled at the assumption. "It's way too soon for that," he explained.

George looked at his son confused. "Too soon? You two have been attached at the hip since the night I met her."

"True, but no. I've got a one bedroom apartment near the bar. It's above a bakery, so I'll be waking up to the smell of pastries every morning. I move in two weeks." Maybe moving smack dab in the middle of finals and right before the holidays wasn't the _best_ idea. But it was necessary and the apartment had opened up; he had to go for it.

George nodded. "I'm proud of you kiddo."

* * *

It was finally time for Derek to meet Nora McDonald and he was freaking out. Mostly because it had been a long time since he had met anyone's parents. He knew where he stood with Casey, and Lizzie seemed to like him, so meeting Nora should be fine. But Casey meeting his mom didn't go well... And he had his own set of mommy issues that had him on edge. But Nora would be different. She had to be!

"So Derek, tell me about yourself," Nora started when they all dug into their food. It was a family dinner at Nora's house.

"Well,'' Derek licked his lips, pushing food around his plate with his fork. He knew that question was coming. But he never decided what was the right answer. What answer would make Nora, mother of Casey fucking McDonald, honor student and near perfect daughter, happy? "I'm the oldest of 3." He started with a safe place. Marti and Ed. He could talk about them for hours.

"Ahh, the oldest." Nora nodded with a soft smile. "Anything like Casey?" Her tone is light and easy and it's not a hard question but...

He wanted to laugh. No. He had been nothing like Casey. But could he tell her mother that, could he?

"He's an amazing older brother," Casey jumped in for him. "And he's about to graduate with a degree in business and he's now managing the bar that he had worked at for many years. Right Der?" Casey said, putting the ball in his court.

"Right," he confirmed, very thankful for his girlfriend. "Nothing as exciting as Casey, but…" he shrugged.

Nora shook her head "Trust me, we can't all be Casey. If she wasn't my daughter, I wouldn't even believe she was real!" Nora jokes.

Derek instantly relaxed. Nora was great.

* * *

The idea of moving out and packing was daunting. But he had to get it done. When he finally started he realized it wasn't nearly as difficult as he initially thought. He didn't have much in the way of stuff. His clothes got packed up into a few boxes. His bed, TV, and couch were the big ticket items to move. The rest of the odds bits filled up a few small boxes and before he knew it he was all packed up and ready to make his move.

Marti walked into the basement him as he was tapping up the last of his boxes. She was visibly mopey, quiet and off. She took a seat on the basement steps and watched him in silence. She even curled herself in a ball and Derek just knew what it's about. He had mentioned to her that he was moving. But she didn't seem to believe him.

"What's wrong Smarts?" he asked his little sister as if there could be anything other than the elephant in the room. He was hoping it was something else. He hated the fact that his move was upsetting her. But she never had to say goodbye to him, so he understood why the idea was daunting to her.

"Are you moving out because of me?" she finally asked after a while. She sounded so sad and hurt and it reminds him of how young she really was.

Derek put the tape down to look up at Marti, giving her his full attention. "No. Why do you think so?" he asked confused.

Marti just stared at him with a blank expression. She blinked slowly, letting him fill in the blanks.

Derek chuckled softly understanding. He made his way to the stairs where she sat. "Smarts I'm not moving because of you. It's just time, kid. I'm getting old. Plus, you're almost off to college. I had to beat you out of the house!"

"I know but…" she trailed off, frowning at her feet. "I noticed you've stopped talking to me about hockey. And you've stopped scaring Adam. It feels like you are trying to distance yourself from me," she shrugged.

Derek let out a heavy breath, taking a seat next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his chest. "I stopped giving unsolicited hockey advice. I know I can be overbearing, and you already have a coach." He didn't want to tell her that Casey had made those valid points, she didn't want Marti turning on Casey. She was right after all. He could support his sister without trying to coach her. "You know that if you want help, I'm always here. But till you ask I'm just going to cheer you on from the stands," he explained gently. "And as for Adam, a little hazing is to be expected. But I was serious when I said I liked him. I like the way he treats you. I hope he sticks around," Derek shrugged.

Marti nodded, agreeing with Derek. She curled an arm around his middle. "Are we...ok?" she asked softly.

"Always," he promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead. They sat there for a little bit, allowing his answers to sink in. Eventually, he broke the silence "Come on. Grab a box. Let me show you the new place!"

"Fineeee," she groaned but he saw a smile flicker underneath the angst.

* * *

All his boxes were in. And Sam was going to help him move the bigger items after he got off work that evening.

"Hey Der," Marti called from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" he replied, making his way over from the bedroom. The place was small, but he liked it.

"Since you're abandoning me and all, I think it's time I cash in on some of your empty promises in your brand new apartment," Marti smirked, and it was a mirror image of his, but worse because she's slicker than he ever was.

Derek raised an eyebrow, concerned as to where his sister was going with that.

"'I promise I won't do drugs without you.'" she reminded him, hoping her words rang some bells.

"A huh," he crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for her to say it.

"Well, I think it's time," she replied, hopping off of the kitchen counter where she had been perched.

 _Fuck_. Fuck fuck fuck. Derek stared at his little sister for a beat wondering how he could get around it. But he couldn't. A promise was a promise. But if he expected her to keep her word to him, he needed to keep his as well. He just wasn't ready for all of that. "Why now?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest. Were her friends pressuring her?

Marti shrugged. "Why not?" she countered.

Derek ran a hand through his hair. He knew it was coming eventually. And if she bothered to ask him when his first time doing drugs was barley 15, she would go nuts. "Ok. For your 17th birthday," he agreed, buying himself some time. "Casey's gonna kill me," he added, scrubbing his face. He got himself into the mess. He'd have to get himself out.

Marti's eyes went wide as an idea lit her up. "Oh! Can Casey join us?!"

"What?" He actually did not know if Casey had _ever_ done drugs, even as basic as weed which was the only thing he was going to allow his little sister to try in his presence. Casey did not seem like the type, even at a legal smoking age. "Uh, probably not Marti." He didn't even want to bring up the topic to straight laced Doctor McDonald.

Marti pouted. "I'll ask her anyway!" his little sister declared proudly.

 **Fuckkkk** .

* * *

By the time Casey arrived at Derek's apartment that night after work, he was mostly unpacked. He still had some frames to put onto the walls but his few possessions were mostly organized and set up. She was a little upset because she loved to organize and he hadn't left anything for her to do. So instead they found themselves curled up in bed, both tired from long days on their feet. Casey was cuddled up beside him, exhausted by the day of work she had. He was just as tired from moving in.

Derek laid in bed in a pair of sweatpants, not bothering to put on a shirt. Casey had changed out of her scrubs and slipped into one of Derek's old shirts. They decided that Derek might need a dresser and Casey might need a draw in it for her things.

"Case," Derek spoke into the darkness of his bedroom. The walls were so bare they still echoed a bit.

"Hmm?" Casey hummed, her fingertips drumming over his heart like the beat of his favorite song.

His eyes drifted closed as he let the truth wash over him like a wave. "My life has gotten exponentially better ever since you walked into it," he was glad it was dark because that admission had been hard to say. Not because it wasn't true but because he was being honest and raw and vulnerable and it had been years since he had opened himself up to the possibility of getting hurt. But he allowed that possibility the second he saw her sitting at the bar waiting for him. She came into his life and things started to change and get better and he knew there was a correlation there.

Casey's fingers stilled, her head popped up off his shoulder, and even in the darkness oh his bedroom, with nothing but the outside light streaming through the window he could see her silhouette staring down at him.

He smiled, reaching a hand up to push her long locks out of her face. He swore he could hear her heart racing. Or was it his own? He wasn't sure. His thumb swiped across her bottom lip gently. "I'm in love with you, doc," he finally breathed out, the weight he had been holding on to disappearing.

Her skin felt like fire underneath his touch. He watched her lips pull into a slow grin. "You are?" she asked, with such giddiness in her voice it filled his entire heart.

"Mhmm," he hummed, pulling her on top of him, Casey straddled his hip easily. **  
**  
Her hands came up to cup his face. "Derek Venturi," she said softly, her grin never fading. "Your life didn't get better because of me. It got better because you finally forgave yourself. You allowed yourself to be happy," she explained softly not breaking eye contact, even in the darkness.

She was right. And he _really_ did need therapy to unlock all of his past, but he also knew that his life would not be the same without Casey McDonald in it. "You made me want to chase happiness," he explained, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, trailing his mouth down her jaw. "You made me want to be a better man," he admitted, the words whispered against the shell of her ear. He was so raw with her.

And then he got lost in her. He loved her, mind, body and soul. And he refused to imagine a future without her in it. Suddenly the idea of loving Casey, it wasn't so scary...

"Der," Casey called from her position above him a little while after his confession. Her hips moving in slow deep circles, hypnotizing him. She looked like a belly dancer, and his mind briefly considered if she ever practiced any belly dancing back when she used to dance regularly...

"Hmm?" he found it hard to form words when she was moving like that but he tried his best. His hands were glued to her hips, riding each wave with her, never pushing her or taking more than what she was offering him. He was patient with her. She was in control and he was just along for the ride.

"In case it wasn't… _painfully_ obvious," she breathed out, her words slurring into breathy groans as she moved. "I'm... in love...with you... too," she finally breathed out.

Derek's grip on her hips tightened and he stilled her movement completely. It was like he couldn't listen and understand while she was moving like that. "What?" He had been so focused on telling her how he felt that he never considered that she might feel the same way.

She giggled above him. "You heard me."

Derek rolled them over, pinning Casey to the mattress with his weight. He loved having her on top, but sometimes he needed control and hearing her, saying _those_ words, they required him to be in full control. His heart raced as if he had just run a marathon. His lips ghosted down her neck. "Say it again," he murmured against her skin. He didn't want to beg but he nearly did. He needed to hear her say it over and over again. He didn't know he had been missing that piece of the puzzle till it clicked into place and he was whole.

He pulled away and found her eyes. His eyes pleaded with her. _Please, Princess. Say it again._ She was absolutely beautiful. Naked and raw and beautiful and in love with him of all people. "I love you," she smiled pressing her mouth to kiss his shoulder. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she giggled chanting those three words for him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, hips tilting up, urging him to move.

Hearing her say those magical little words quickly became his favorite sound in the entire universe. Her voice a soft whisper into the night. "I've loved you for a long time now, Derek," she promised, her nails raking through his hair gingerly. "I just didn't think you were ready to hear it," she added, pulling him back to press a slow kiss against his already swollen lips. Her teeth sank into his bottom lip when he finally moved above her.

It's safe to assume that his new apartment was christened properly that evening.

* * *

Derek was done with school. It had been a wild three years of nonstop schooling when it was finally over...he wasn't sure what he was expected to do. The goal had been to graduate for so long that when he walked out of his last final, he felt lost. He knew he had to go to work at the bar. And that the following morning he would have to do a bit of last minute Christmas shopping, so he didn't have too much free time to play with. But still, it felt strange to know he didn't have any more papers or readings or exams to study for. He was free from school and the pressure he had put himself under all those years. It would take some time for him to really feel the weight melt away...

* * *

For the holidays Derek made Casey promise that they could keep it simple. Nothing too expensive. Nothing elaborate. Between moving out and the holidays his funds were very low, and he did not want her to get her hopes up. Casey had to work on Christmas day, so they arranged to spend Christmas eve together.

For Casey's gift, Derek got a few pictures that he had taken of her over the last few months printed. One was a portrait he had taken from her during one of their dates. Another was of her and Lizzie. And of course, there was one of them together that Marti had taken. He had also reprinted the picture of the CN tower that she liked from his place. He brought some cool gold frames that would fit with her apartment's decor. It wasn't much. But it was thoughtful. Casey beamed, loving the gift, looking around her apartment, wondering where she would put them. Or where Derek, her handyman, would hang them up for her.

Then it was Derek's turn to open his gift. Casey handed him a small box with a bow on it. He eyed her curiously, hoping that she did not go above and beyond because he would feel pretty shitty if her gift was outrageously better.

"What's this?" Derek asked, confused, pulling out a piece of folded up paper out of the box. When he unfolded it he recognized it at the list from the first night at the bar. However, Casey must have been updating it because a lot of things they didn't do that night were crossed off. Derek looked up at Casey confused.

"There's more" she explained, eyeing the small box.

Derek pulled out a blank white card. It was the size of a credit card. He turned it over in his hand looking for clarification.

"That is a hotel key," she explained.

"Casey," he groaned. They said low key gifts. Nothing expensive. And there she went. He should have known better. Casey loved presents and gift giving. She loved surprises and birthdays. He would have to start planning something for her birthday soon...

"It's the same hotel room that everything started in. That's all, I promise. Just me...in a hotel room...with a list you never finished," she explained slowly, trying to convince him. She gave him puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip. A lethal combination that he was weak to.

Derek arched an eyebrow her way. Had they really not accomplished everything off of Casey's list? His eyes glanced at the list again, and the idea of knocking those last few items off, it was beyond intriguing. He even saw a few items at the bottom that she penciled in after the fact. Some of them were _very_ interesting and advanced. "When's the reservation for?" he asked, trying his best to keep the smugness from his voice. Because yeah, he was up for the challenge.

Casey smirked in response, offering him her hand.

* * *

When they took the familiar elevator up to their hotel room, Derek didn't stop himself from pushing Casey up against the elevator wall, the way he had wanted to that first day. But he didn't; he just stared at her that first night… with a sly smirk on his lips, he just watched her fuss under his stare, and blush. She was so nervous that night, it was cute. Casey hardly got nervous with him anymore. She had grown so confident and he loved it. But he _almost_ missed it. But when he pressed her up against the elevator wall that time around.. yeah she was nervous again.

"Der-ek!" she squealed, palms pressing against his chest, trying to push him away with no strength behind it.

Derek held his ground, "Tell me Princess, is public indecency on that list of yours?" he asked, his breath hot against her ear, sending goosebumps down her neck. He felt her entire body warm against him. He had one hand on her waist, the other skimming the bottom on her dress, fingertips ghosting over her stocking clad thigh, just enough to tickle.

He knew there were cameras in the elevator, so he kept her body hidden by his bigger frame. He didn't push too hard, he was mostly teasing. Plus he knew those elevators had seen more than whatever Casey was willing to do.

She looked up, her lips curved into a daring smile that made Derek nervous. "Maybe," she replied, her voice pure silk.

* * *

They spent New Year's eve together, obviously. Thankfully Casey didn't have to work that night as she worked Christmas day. The bar was having a big New Years' eve celebration. It was a blast. They kissed at midnight when the clock struck 12. Casey tasted like champagne and good decisions; she was always a good decision. That night they ended up in his place, it was closer and celebrated the right way. The new year was going to be amazing.

* * *

He decided to go to his graduation in January. It would be the first big graduation in his family, and he was still beating Edwin across the stage, so it wasn't as embarrassing as he had originally convinced himself it was. Casey was elated about his change of heart, which made him happy as well. But the day of his graduation, a big snowstorm hit, making it so Ed, who was driving in from Kingston, couldn't make it in time for Derek's ceremony. But it was mostly ok because Marti had Ed on facetime watching it live.

Casey beamed at Derek with pride when she first saw him in his cap and gown. Derek received 3 honors cords for his academic achievements. If he had graduated on time, he would have never exceeded as much. He wasn't serious enough back then. He wasn't committed to learning and doing his best. Maybe things turned out that way for a reason.

After the ceremony, they forced Derek to take pictures. He pretended like he didn't want to, but it's all a show. He was excited and proud of himself. And he was glad he managed to make his family proud of him too. Casey made Derek take about a thousand pictures with George and Marti. And then Marti took over and took a really cute picture of Derek and Casey kissing, Derek's graduation cap blocking the actual kiss. Derek liked the picture so much he set it as his lock screen. Casey was so happy she didn't stop smiling the entire afternoon.

Afterward, they headed over to Casey's house. Derek refused to go out for dinner, so Casey hosted a little get together and her place where she ordered food from Derek's favorite Mexican restaurant.

Lizzie and Nora were there too. He couldn't help but notice his dad laughing with Casey's mom. _Abort_! Marti had Lizzie cornered, but that was to be expected. He knew his little sister would love Lizzie. Sam and Ralph were there too. Eventually, halfway to dinner, Ed arrived too.

"I thought you couldn't make it!" Derek asked his little brother confused. Last he heard the roads were a mess and traffic was insane. He thought Ed would just turn around and go back home, but he didn't.

"You think I'd miss this?" Ed teased, pulling Derek into a bear hug. "I'm proud of you, Der," Ed mumbled, blushing at his words. They weren't the touchy feely kind of family. But he felt the love. Derek's pretty sure he saw a flash go off somewhere behind him. Probably Casey, not allowing the moment to pass without a picture.

"Don't get soft on me now, Ed!" Derek chuckled, pulling away from his little brother's embrace.

"So, you didn't invite my mom?" Derek asked Casey later that evening. He was careful about his words. Casey and his mom were a sore subject for all parties involved.

"Oh, I wasn't touching that with a 10-foot pole! I left _all_ the invites up to Marti. I'm not even sure if Marti invited her or not," Casey shrugged, wrapping an arm around Derek's middle as they surveyed their family around them. They all meshed pretty well.

Eventually, Derek cornered Marti. "So, no mom?" he asked, taking a gulp of beer. He wanted to act nonchalant about it, but he knew he was not. He needed to know if she was invited and didn't bother to show up. Or if she hadn't been invited at all. He wasn't sure which option he was hoping for. Apart of him wanted her to be proud of him and everything he accomplished. He wanted to prove to her that he wasn't a fuck up. He was her son who had done well, even without her. He was worthy of her praise, attention, and love. Even if she didn't provide it when he needed it. And he knew that he didn't allow her to, but he doesn't care about that part.

Marti frowned. "I thought about it. But I know how you feel about her so…" she trailed off. "She sent you a card through. It's in my bag," Marti offered with a half a smile.

"You don't blame her, do you? Not the way I do?" he asked, because they never really spoke about it. His sibling just knew not to mention her to him. He knew he was the odd one out of the trio.

Marti was quiet for a while. "I did for a while, but this has pretty much always been my normal, from as long as I could remember. I don't feel like I lost something, not like you did. Cause I never really had it," she shrugged and it made his heartache a bit. He was holding on to his grudge because he had lost something so precious to him. He never really realized that his sister never got to have it.

"So no, I don't blame her. But I understand why you might," Marti added.

* * *

After graduation and his conversation with Marti, Derek decided to have lunch with his mom. Lunch felt like a safe place to start, to test the waters.

"I gotta say Der, I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop," Abby started with a forced smile, pretending she wasn't uncomfortable sitting across from her estranged son.

"No shoe, I promise," he replied, trying his best to soften up to her.

Abby nodded, but he knew she doesn't believe him. "Why the sudden change?" She asked, taking a sip of her water to keep busy while the food was prepared.

He sighed heavily. He knew his mom would be suspicious. He knew he'd have to come up with something and he wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about the truth. "It's not sudden. There have been so many changes for me in the last few months. New job. New apartment. New degree-"

"New relationship?" she chimed in.

He mentally cringed. He didn't want to talk about Casey or bring any attention to their last encounter. But it was clearly on his mom's mind. "Yeah, that too," he replied, clearing his voice. "So, I thought it was time," he added.

Abby looked a little more relaxed after that. She sat back in her chair and eyed him. "Whatever it is, I'm glad," she finally replied, her voice soft.

He knew he was hurting her by ignoring her. But he was hurt too. So baby steps… that might help them both.

* * *

Lunch with his mom was hard. Not because of anything in particular but because he had avoided her for years and sitting in front of her and trying to patch things up while simultaneously avoiding talking about all the reasons why he felt the way he felt...it was taxing. He wasn't ready to open up to his mom. He wanted to dip his toes into having a relationship with her again. But still, it was hard. So after his hour with her, he hit the gym. Thankfully his best friend was available to help Derek work through his feelings.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked, dodging one of Derek's left hooks. They were sparing together since they couldn't make it on the ice that evening and Derek _really_ needed an outlet.

"No." If he wanted to talk about it he would have called Casey. He wanted to punch something. So he called Sam.

"Are things alright between you and Casey?" Sam asked.

Derek was stunned by the question. Things with Casey were great, he wasn't at the gym because of her. He was so distracted with his thoughts that Sam landed a blow to his cheek. And they didn't spar with masks on, so it hurt like hell.

"Fuck- dude!" Sam cursed dropping his fists taking a step towards Derek. "I'm sorry! You were supposed to dodge that."

Derek shook his head. The blow handed hard. Sam was a kick ass boxing partner. "It's fine," Derek replied shaking it off. "I had lunch with my mom today," he explained, getting a punch in. But he was sure that Sam had felt guilty and let him have it.

"Shit." Was all Sam said in reply.

* * *

Later on that night, Derek sat in Casey's bathroom getting patched up.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Casey asked Derek as she cleaned up the cut on Derek's eyebrow. He had shown up at her door that night with a lazy smile and a couple of bruises. It nearly gave Casey a heart attack. But she quickly launched into doctor mode, pulling him into her bathroom to clean him up.

"I had lunch with my mom," he admitted, letting out a breath, wrapping his arms around her legs. From his position on the toilet seat and Casey between his legs, his mind couldn't help but wonder. He wasn't sure he'd ever get tired of looking at her. Of wanting her.

The alcohol soaked cotton ball that had been cleaning his eyebrow paused. Casey looked down at Derek confused. "Did she punch you?" she asked. And he couldn't tell if she was serious or not. She had feelings about his mom from that one encounter after all. And he hardly spoke about her, so it was a fair question.

Derek chuckled in response. "Well...no. I was just in a mood after, cause you know… my mom." He shrugged like that and answered all her questions. "So I went boxing... with Sam," he finally explained.

Casey still didn't move. She must have been waiting for the full story. "And did Sam forget to put on boxing gloves?" she pressed on, pressing the alcohol soaked cotton ball to the small gash in his eyebrow. It wasn't deep enough to need stitches or anything, but the contact still stung.

Derek cringed. "We may have taken our gloves off at some point," he admitted, knowing Casey was not going to like that part. "It's more fun that way. And Sam is a better boxer than I am, so he landed a few more blows than he expected," Derek shrugged. It wasn't a big deal. He was off his game that evening, but it was fun!

"Der-ek!" she groaned, reprimanding him for his choices. But he knew that was coming.

He grinned. "Or maybe I'm a masochist and did this on purpose. Maybe I just wanted you to be my hot doctor and patch me up," he shrugged again, fingertips teasing the bottom of her tank top. He was measuring out how mad she'd be if he tried pushing the shirt up her body, exposing skin to his eager lips...

"Was lunch with your mom that bad? That you needed to punch something?"

Derek looked up at her but did not answer. Of course, it was bad. Mentally and emotionally draining. He wouldn't be able to do it again for another month at least. But he was planning on seeing her again.

Casey sighed, putting down the cotton ball. She curled into Derek lap, pulling his hands into her own, inspecting them. They were a bit swollen and scrapped, but mostly fine. He had wrapped them before sparing with Sam. "Between you and Marti I could have my own practice," she groaned, frustrated by the Venturis in her life.

Derek's eyebrow arched. "What do you mean? What happened with Marti, besides her ankle?" Derek asked, confused and concerned. What had been going on with his sister?

Casey smiled at him. "Doctor-patient confidentiality. Come on, let's go to bed, you big baby."

* * *

Derek starts therapy in February. It's a new year after all. And he was finally out of school and had more time to concentrate on bettering his life in other ways. And part of that meant working on his relationship with his mother…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure there's only one more chapter left friends!


	9. Chapter 9

Derek decided that Casey had to learn how to box. Okay, maybe not box; not the way he and Sam boxed. But she should know how to throw a punch. She didn't grow up with brothers and lived a sheltered childhood, so no fighting on the playground; she was a rookie. So yeah, he decided she needed to learn a little self defense. The same way he had taught Marti.

He never considered that teaching Casey to box would be… well, _hot_. But it was. It was really hard to keep his hands off her when she was standing in front of him with her hair up in a long ponytail, wearing a hot pink sports bra and tiny spandex shorts that molded to the curves of her body. Maybe he needed to get her in the gym more often...

She placed her gloved fists on her hips, her lips pouted in frustration. "Der," she groaned, throwing her head back like a kid throwing a fit. "Why are we doing this?" Casey really hated the gym. She hated the smell. The grim look of it all. It just wasn't her kind of place.

Derek took her face in his hands causing her cheeks to squish a bit and her lips to pout even more. She was adorable. "Because you are beautiful and badass. And I want to know that if anything were to happen, you'd kick ass," he explained for the hundredth time. He didn't want to mention that he was still worried about Truman. He did not want to open that can of worms. Plus he knew she'd just argue that Truman was harmless. But Derek didn't care how harmless she thought he was. Her ex kept coming into her life like a stalker, he was not harmless.

"Nothing is going to happen," she promised him the hundredth time as well. And anyone else would believe her. She was just so believable with those blue eyes piercing into his. But Derek knew better than that.

He was going to teach her the basics even if she was going to hate him by the end of it. He pressed a kiss to her forehead in encouragement. "Come at me, McDonald," he told her, his voice shifting from supportive boyfriend to serious coach Venturi.

She sighed but picked her fists up to block her face the way Derek had shown her. She spread her legs, distributing her weight evenly, and rocked on her heels. Her stance was perfect.

"1-2," he called out the boxing combination, the pads on his hands ready for her to land a few punches.

She jabbed and crossed effortlessly, her ponytail swinging behind her like a sidekick. Casey had the ability to ace whatever she put her mind to. Her brain was insane in the way that she could master absolutely _anything_ , he was sure of it. But she didn't want to learn to box, and he understood that. It wasn't her thing. She wasn't into violence, and that's what she saw it as. Maybe it didn't help when he came home with cuts and bruises after sparing matches with Sam. Regardless of her feelings about it, he needed her to know the basics.

"1-1-2" he called out, changing the combination again.

He heard her groan in annoyance but her fists connected with the pads anyway, that time with a little more _oomph_ behind them. He tried his best to keep the proud smirk from his lips, but the more annoyed she got, the better her punches were landing, so he was more than ok with pissing her off for the session.

* * *

"Are you happy now?" Casey asked, coming out of Derek bathroom followed by a cloud of steam. She was wearing one of his tshirt after her post gym shower. She had been amazing and he was ridiculously proud of her.

"I am, thank you," he grinned, pressing a sweet kiss to her mouth when she made her way to his bed. He could taste her annoyance on her lips, but he didn't care. He'd lick it all up to make it up to her till she was no longer pouting.

"You want to tell me what this is really about?" she asked, taking a seat on the bed next to him, toweling dry her wet hair that hung like ropes down her shoulders.

Derek cringed. No, he really didn't. "I just want you to be safe," he reminded her, pulling her closer to him. He wanted nothing more than to shower her with love and affection to get her out of her mood. He knew her muscles would be sore, she wasn't used to all the physical activity and he was prepared to rub her achy muscles down.

"Derek," she countered, clearly not believing him. But he saw the way she was melting under the touch of his hands rubbing up and down her sore arms.

"Hmm?" he asked, not really listening or wanting to continue that conversation any further. His lips found their way to the soft flesh of her neck, one of her weaknesses. He busied himself with pressing soft wet kisses up and down her throat, his tongue peeking out to taste her skin. "Did I mention how hot you looked today?" he asked his lips pressed to the shell of her ear.

Casey shivered in his arms. She must have forgotten what she was saying because her fingers ended up in his hair and the conversation was forgotten.

* * *

One year later…

Derek loved his job. He was the one who ensured that the day to day ran smoothly. He made sure they were up to code on everything. That his employees were taken care of and happy. He took care of the scheduling shifts and made sure they were fair and evenly distributed. He did the inventory and dabbled in marketing ideas that reflected the bar's brand. He was working on a new idea at the bar early that morning in the back office when the owner of the bar, old man Gabriel, showed up unannounced.

"Derek!" Gabriel's low and deep voice came booming, shaking Derek out of his concentration. "Got a sec?" he asked, hovering by the door. He was an older man, well into his 60's with a head full of gray. He had seen a lot, Derek could tell.

Surprised by Gabriel's appearance, Derek looked up from his computer, trying the best to keep the shock out of his voice "Of course. Come on in. What are you doing here? John didn't mention you stopping by." John, the other manager, was Gabriel's son.

"I was in the neighborhood." His boss took the empty seat at John's desk across the room from Derek's desk. He took a second to look around at the small office decorated with all the legal certificates and awards the bar had received. His eyes slowly took it all in before he turned to Derek. "You love this place, don't you Derek?" There was something about Gabriel's tone that was odd.

"Of course I do," Derek replied automatically. He knew something was up, but he wasn't sure what.

"I remember when you, Sam and Ralphy started coming in here. You guys sure got popular, _quick_ ," he started with a deep chuckle.

Derek laughed as well, remembering those times very well. He was the oldest of the trio, so he had been in the bar first with his dad. Then he started to go with Sam whenever he was home from college. And then Ralph finally joined them a few months later. Ralph didn't go away to college, he attended a community college instead, so he was around more often than not those college years. They really were quite the trio. Drinking the cheapest beer, flirting with the cute bartender. "I remember," Derek replied fondly.

"You interested in running this place?" Gabriel asked, dropping the question out of nowhere like a pile of bricks.

Derek scoffed. "You make it sound like I'm not already running it?" he teased. He already felt like he ran the bar. After Derek got promoted, John had taken a step back. He was only around for top level needs. And there were very few things he needed to run by John. The numbers were on the rise and that's all the boss cared about. And the old man was never around. Not unless he needed a drink. So yeah, Derek kind of ran the place.

"I'm serious Derek. I'm selling the place. I'm getting old, and I want to retire. The wife's on my case about it every day. She wants to move to Florida or something. I don't know. I just know that Johnny doesn't want it. So, I was hoping to leave it in your capable hands," Gabriel shrugged.

* * *

Derek couldn't afford the bar and it fucking killed him. He didn't want Gabriel to sell it. He didn't want to be under new management if the new owner decided to keep running it as a bar. They could decide to just buy the land and demolish the rest. He had some time, Gabriel gave him a few month's notice to figure out his finances. But the bank said no. Casey offered to loan him some money, but he refused to go down that route. It drove him insane. His therapy sessions for the following weeks were focused on his feelings of inadequacy come to life.

He knew he could run the bar and he wanted to own it so badly.

* * *

"Hey Kid," George greeted Derek when he opened his door that Sunday afternoon.

"Hey, Dad. What are you doing here?" Derek asked, letting his dad into his apartment. George hardly ever visited Derek's place. Especially unannounced. And he always brought Marti along with him...

"I needed to talk to you about something," George explained, taking a seat on Derek's couch.

Derek took a seat in his recliner the following suit. It was his day off and he was planning on spending it in his boxers playing video games and catching up with that week's hockey games...That is until Casey was free. But until then he was allowed to wallow in his sadness over the bar.

"What's up?" Derek asked, worried. Something had to be wrong. Was it Marti?

"Ok. So, don't get mad but…" George trailed off.

That was one way to start a conversation. "But?" Derek asked, giving his dad a pointed look.

"Casey may have told me about the money situation," George explained with a wince, anticipating Derek's negative reaction to the news.

Derek sighed, a hand coming up to rub his tired eyes automatically. Why oh why did his girlfriend have such a close relationship with his dad? Probably because of her strained relationship with her own father. She got along so well with Geroge, and most of the time it was great! He was glad his father could provide all the corny dad jokes that Casey could ever need. But sometimes...

"Dad," Derek groaned. What was he going to say? _Don't worry about it! It's my problem_. Or, the truth: _I wish she hadn't told you. Not being able to afford the bar just felt like another failure to add to my ever-growing list._ He didn't need his dad to know about that one.

"Let me finish before you get angry," Geroge rushed to explain, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Ok," Derek breathed out reluctantly, getting up and grabbing them some beers. It felt like a beer conversation...

Geroge leaned back in his seat getting comfortable and Derek just knew it would be a long story and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it. "When you moved out, and I had to, well you know, be an active father again. I slowly started to clear things up. First at the house. Literally going through and getting rid of stuff."

Derek remembered those few months. His dad had watched a documentary on clutter and started saying " _Does this bring me joy?_ " to literally everything. He almost sold the house, not feeling its _joy_. Derek had to step in and take the For Sale sign out of his father's hands.

"Mhmm," Derek hummed, passing his dad a beer. He wasn't seeing the correlation between George's new habits and Derek's money problems.

"Well, I started cleaning up my entire life. I'm on a dating app now, in case you were concerned about me dying alone," George added with a smile trying to ease the tension in the room.

"I wasn't," Derek replied dryly. His dad wasn't the best with relationships. So maybe single George was the best option all around.

" _Anyway_ ," George went on, ignoring his son's jab. "I also started cleaning up my finances..."

Derek's heart clenched in his chest. Was that the moment his dad tells him he's in a debt too? Derek had gotten himself out of debt. It was a slow process but he did it. But he didn't have much in the way of savings.

"I never really looked at the bank account, as long as it was a number I was comfortable with. I just never had the time. But then I started to look… And I found some things that concerned me." Geroge looked up at Derek with weary eyes. "Quarterly payments were being taken out and I had no idea what they were for. So I kept digging. I even spoke to your mom about it, since we had shared accounts while we were married. And she reminded me that when each of you was born, we had set up college savings accounts for you all. I totally forgot about all of it. With you, we were so focused on your hockey scholarship that I forgot you had money set aside. And then you decided not to go and well, admittedly, I forgot all about it."

" _What_?" Derek asked, his breathing shallow. He felt his heart racing in his chest. His parents had money saved away from him?

George smiled, opening his wallet, removing a small check. He placed it on Derek's coffee table, pushing it toward his son. "I'm sorry it's so late, but that money belongs to you, kid. I thought you could use it for a wedding, maybe?" George teased, with his own Venturi smirk. "It's not enough to buy the bar. But maybe with that, the bank would give you an option for the loan?" George offered more seriously.

Slowly Derek picked up the check, unfolded it gently and got a look at the number written on it. It was more money he had ever been on the receiving end of. Derek looked up at his father, all wide-eyed and shocked. "Dad, I can't-"

"Yes, you can. Legally, it's your money, Derek. I'm sorry it sat for so long. But maybe it was meant to be. Who knows what you would have done with it at 18," Geroge shrugged.

His father was right. Derek probably would have blown it all a new car or something at 18 Especially in his post high school depression. "What about Ed...Marti?" Derek was having trouble forming words, still in shock.

Geroge nodded. "I sent Ed's money over yesterday. He already used his to pay off a chunk of his student loans. And Marti will have access to hers once she graduates."

 _Holy shit._ Derek sat back in his seat, stunned.

* * *

Six months later…

Derek was deep into the books. He had an entire office in the back of the bar where he could work, but it was stuffy and after working the bar for all those years, he much preferred sitting in the main room when it was empty and quiet at least.

"Is there a Derek that works here?" came a voice from the front door.

Derek's head popped up in response. No one ever came to the bar that early except the staff. "Who's asking?" he countered easily. But once Derek's eyes landed on the man at the front, he already knew the answer to his question.

"Truman French." The man replied, making his way closer to table Derek had been working at.

Derek hit save on his file and closed his laptop and gathered all his files in a neat pile, unsure of how the encounter would go, his work stuff would be intact. He had made a lot of progress that morning. He got up and met Truman halfway. "Well, Truman, what do you want with me?" Derek asked, his tongue pushing against his cheek, his arms crossed over his chest defensively. It was hard to keep his chill when Truman was standing in front of him.

Truman didn't say a word, but his fist came swinging in Derek's direction instantly. The punch would have landed a nasty blow against Derek's jaw, but Derek weaved to the right, dodging the punch easily. Boxing with Sam had come in handy.

" _Woah_ \- Coming in hot buddy! You want to tell me why you're swinging on me?" Derek asked, finding every bit of willpower he could muster up to not kick Truman ass. _Casey_. Casey would be pissed at him if he did.

"You stay the hell away from Casey," Truman gritted out, still very much in Derek's personal space. Derek could smell the coffee still on Truman's breath.

Derek didn't want to look like he was scared but he had to take a step back or else he wouldn't be able to control himself. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. She's mine!"

Derek felt his blood boiled under his skin, he was hot and uncomfortable and it was all so very wrong. Yet, somehow he managed to laugh at Truman, a sinister sound coming out of his chest and throat. "She belongs to no one but herself," Derek corrected the confused man. "Personally, I wouldn't dare make any decision for my _girlfriend_ , I'm not that kind of man. So I won't tell you to stay the _fuck_ away from her. See, I'm angry, but when she finds out you tried to punch me - for no reason….?" Derek smirked, pleased with the outcome. "I'd be scared if I were you. Casey's left hook is _lethal_ ," Derek added, extremely proud of his girlfriend's achievements. She actually started to like boxing, going to the gym with Derek every once in a while.

"Anyway," he shrugged. "As I said, I'm not gonna tell you to stay away from her. But I am gonna tell you that if you ever come in here again, I will be calling the cops." Derek was the owner. He had to make decisions based on law and for his business. At least when he was standing in it. So he would have to behave.

"Call the cops? For what?! I haven't done anything wrong,'' Truman argued, his face scrunching up, red and blotchy with anger. Oh yeah, Truman definitely had some anger issues.

"Harassment. Oh, and this is in self defense," Derek smirked before his right fist swung and cracked along Truman's cheekbone. The pressure of Truman's face against his knuckles stung, but god it felt amazing!

Truman stumbled back a few steps, not expecting the blow. "What the fuck!" Truman cursed, holding onto his face is utter disbelief. But then an idea must have dawned on the idiot. A crooked smile slowly tugged at his mouth. "Oh, this is good. This is so good," Truman sneered at Derek. "I want to talk to your manager."

Wait, what?... _What_?! His manager? And then it dawned on him that Truman had no idea Derek owned the place. His day was getting better and better. Did he want to talk to a manager? _Okay, Karen_. Derek rolled his eyes at the ridiculous request. Still, playing along Derek nodded. "Sure, you're entitled to that. Edwin!" Derek called out hoping his brother would hear him.

Ed wasn't the manager, he was just helping Derek out as a financial advisor of sorts in the transitional period, but for all intents and purposes. He had been working at the back office because Ed was a desk job kind of guy.

"What's up?" Edwin asked, coming out from the back offices. Edwin, ever the professional looked like more of a businessman then Derek ever could in his striped button-down and black slacks. Edwin's eyes roamed over Truman confused. He then looked at Derek waiting for some sort of explanation.

"Can you help Truman here?" Derek smiled. He knew his brother was confused, but Ed was smart so he'd figure it out.

"Uh, sure," Ed said, turning towards Truman. "How can I help you, Truman? And what happened to your face?" Ed asked, stuffing his hands in his pocket. If Derek didn't know any better he really would think that Ed, young as he was, was the owner of the entire place.

Derek tried not to laugh as he made his way over to the bar. He needed to be close enough to hear the interaction but far enough for Truman to think he was getting his way. He also needed a drink. Or maybe just a double shot of espresso since it was still early.

"That stupid bartender thought he could hit me. I want him fired," Truman argued, all smug about it. Derek felt Truman's eyes on him and he moved around making his drink. He bit his cheek to keep his face from betraying him.

" _Fired_?" Edwin coughed out, turning to look at Derek whose eyes were focused on the coffee machine at the bar.

"Yes. Can you fire him?" Truman asked like he was talking to a five year old. "I'm sure if you review the tapes you can see that he hit me."

"I…." Ed trailed off, gathering his thoughts. He shook his head. "I can't actually, but what if I got the _owner_ for you?" Ed asked. "He might be able to resolve this better than I can." There was a hint of humor in Ed's voice, but only Derek who was listening closely caught it.

Truman rolled his eyes annoyed by all of it no doubt. "Sure is he around?" Truman groaned, his hand in his face. "And can I get some ice for this?"

"Sure is!" Ed beamed, finally catching on. "Hey, Derek!" Edwin called, turning to look at his brothers, making a show out of it.

"What?" Truman asked. His eyes went all wide in confusion.

Derek wanted to laugh so badly, but he held it together and swaggered back into the main area with his fresh cup of delicious coffee and joined the pair.

"Truman, this is the owner, Derek Venturi. Have you met?" Ed's smile could have lit up an entire city.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Truman groaned throwing his head back in frustration.

"Oh, I promise you, I'm not," Derek replied, taking a nonchalant sip of his warm drink.

"She's not even that great," Truman tried to argue weakly, knowing he had lost the entire exchange.

"Yeah, she is. But you already knew that. That's why you're here! Now, get out," Derek sneered.

Truman did leave and Derek quickly sent a note to Benny the bouncer about a new face that was permanently banned for life.

* * *

It was date night. And Derek was running late. He needed to finish up reviewing and signing off on payroll before heading out for the night. He sent Casey a text to meet him at the bar instead of the restaurant.

"Hey you," she smiled, stepping into his office. _His office._ No longer his and John's, no. Just his.

He looked up to find her in the doorway. She was stunning. She must have had extra time to get dressed that evening because she had put on some makeup, her lips painted a vibrate shade of red and her hair was down in curls. She looked so beautiful he almost thought he was forgetting something important... an anniversary or something. She usually didn't make a point to dress up, often opting to stay in and wear his clothes instead… or nothing at all. But no, she was just dressed up for date night with him, and he was one lucky bastard.

"Hey yourself," he replied, with a smile, his eyes lingering on her. "I'm almost done," he promised when he remembered what he was doing.

Casey nodded, stepping into the room closing the door behind her. She put her bag and coat on the chair and wrapped around the desk to greet him.

"Take your time," she replied, bending down to wrap her arms around his neck and press a slow deep kiss to his lips. When she pulled back, she smirked, brushing the residual red lipstick off his mouth.

Suddenly he was hypnotized by her. "You look…." he breathed out, not being able to finish the sentence. After all that time, she still had such an effect on him. He almost didn't understand it. _Love_ , it was the only explanation.

"Hmm?" she asked, leaning against his desk, facing him. He got a good look at her that time. Her white blouse tucked into a black skirt. The top few buttons of the shirt undone, allowing him to see just a hint of her lacey black bra and delicious skin. His eyes traveled her from the tip of her toes in those black booties, his fingers reached out to trail up her stocking-clad legs. He caressed the inside of her knee, tempted to press a kiss to it. His fingers trailed up the length of her thigh slowly, past the hem of her skirt, only to be greeted by the sight of garter belt clips holding her thigh high stockings up. His tongue reached out to lick his dry lips. His eyes flicked up to meet hers. "Princess," he groaned. His voice thick in the air.

She reached out to push his hair away from his face. "Finish up Der. And then maybe, we can play," she teased, her blue eyes darkening.

He thought back to the shy innocent Casey he had met at the bar. It felt like a lifetime ago...

* * *

It was Derek's birthday and Casey told him that she had a surprise planned. She loved birthdays and any reason to celebrate so he wasn't surprised she was making a big deal about it. He wasn't used to all the attention. Last year he managed to keep her excitement at bay. But not this time. The last person who had made a fuss about his birthday was Marti and even that was a while ago.

She woke him up early for his birthday. He groaned about not being able to sleep in on his birthday, but he quickly shut up when Casey came to bed with an array of breakfast foods. "Breakfast in bed!" she smiled. There were crispy bacon and homemade chocolate chip pancakes. He quickly shut up and dug in.

After breakfast, and a _long_ hot shower together, Casey made him get dressed for the day. She has the whole day planned to a T! And it was all a surprise. Even Marti refused to tell him anything. Once dressed and ready, they went to the car where Casey would drive. But before pulling out the driveway, she blindfolded him. He grumbled about it at first, but he allowed it, knowing how much time she had spent on his surprise.

When they arrived at the secret destination Casey maneuvered Derek's blindfolded body around and inside the building.

"Princess this is all very sweet. But I _know_ we were at the ice rink. I can feel the cold. I told you, you can't surprise me!" He boasted when she finally stopped moving him around.

He could practically hear Casey's roll her eyes and move away from him. "Take off your blindfold Derek," she said through gritted teeth somewhere behind him.

When he took off his blindfolded he was greeted with the sight of the ice rink, the white ice too bright for his sensitive eyes. But he was right, they were at the ice rink. When his eyes focused, he squinted and was greeted by the sight of… well, everyone. They were in front of him on the ice, in full hockey gear. He was confused as his eyes found his dad, Ed and Marti with Adams's arm slung over her shoulder. Even Dimi, Sammy and Ralph. He also spotted Lizzie! And some of the current high school hockey team. And they were all grinning at him.

"What?" he asked, turning around to face Casey. At some point, she had changed. She had his old high school jersey number 23 painted on her cheek. Her hair was in two pigtails tied with ribbons. She even had pom-poms in her hand ready to cheer him on.

"A long time ago you said you wished I got to see you play and cheer you on. Well, everyone in this room loves you and wants to give you a proper game," she explained with a shrug. Like it was no big deal.

Derek loved playing hockey. But running the bar and being Casey kept him busy. He was lucky to get a good work out once a week, let alone get on the ice. His priorities had shifted drastically. But he didn't like to think about it much. But Casey must have noticed it.

Derek grinned, pulling his little cheerleader into his arms. "I'll show you the rest of the cheerleader outfit later," she whispered into his ear. And the vision of Casey in a cheerleading uniform flooded his mind.

He couldn't help it, he kissed her senseless; there in front of all his friend's family without a single care. Somewhere on the ice, someone yelled "Get a room" and "Suit up, Venturi!" And he didn't miss Marti's voice yelling "Just marry her already!"

Eventually, he pulled away leaving Casey breathless and a little dazed.

"I'm so in love with you," he admitted, like it was brand new information. But he was, and he meant it with his entire soul. "Thank you." he kisses her knuckles.

Casey didn't stop smiling. "Happy birthday Der. Now show me what it's like to date the captain of the hockey team!" she winked and the crowd behind went wild.

* * *

Having Casey watch him play was something else. It was like the two loves of his life meeting for the first time. She was adorable cheering for him. Sure she had seen him play a few pickup games. But not like that. Not a full 3-period game. It felt good to play and to have his loved ones on the ice with him. Derek's team won, obviously. Afterwards, they all went home to clean up and regroup at the bar for the party.

The bar had been closed down for a private party… Derek's and he didn't even know it! It was decorated with balloons and banners. It had been catered by his favorite restaurant. The bar was serving a signature Derek drink. And of course, there was cake!

At the bar, Derek found even more familiar faces. Nora was there, and his own mom. Their relationship had drastically improved, especially after therapy. Emily was there, and he didn't realize how well she'd get along with Casey till he was the both of them together laughing. He even spotted Sally being cornered by Sam and Ralph. She came back just to surprise Derek, Casey had invited her. His girlfriend...she was something else.

Eventually, Casey brought out the cake lit up with candles and started to sing Happy Birthday and the crowd quickly joined in. Derek wasn't much for wishing. Wishes only lead to disappointment. But so much had changed...As she smiled up at him, cake in hand, and his friends and family all around them, he knew exactly what to wish for. When he closed his eyes and blew out the candle he wished for _her_. He would do whatever it took to be able to propose to Casey next year. He was going to marry that woman.

* * *

A few months later...

Marti shifted uncomfortably in her seat rearguing the slit of her silky blush bridesmaid's dress. She took a deep breath, her nose filling with Adam's scent. She tried her best to memorize the weight and warmth of his warm arm around her shoulders. The various green shades of his eyes. The silky feel of his touch. She wanted to memorize everything about him in fact. She loved him _badly_ , and she couldn't fathom being without him...

"You alright?" he asked softly from his seat beside her. His voice so soft against her ear, sending tingles down her neck and shoulder.

She nodded slowly, turning to him with those eyes. "I'm just thinking about fate," she explained with a soft smile.

"Fate?" he asked, green eyes boring into her, searching for more of an explanation.

"Fate. This is all fate. I was just thinking...Do you remember that party, you know the one where you mentioned hockey tryouts?"

Adam nodded, a hint of a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. He remembered that night fondly. It was the night that Adam asked Marti out on their first date. A real proper date, not just some hook up in a dark hallway. He wanted to solidify whatever it was they were doing. He wanted more. And she said yes. It was the beginning of their relationship. Of course, he remembered that night.

"Well, if you hadn't mentioned hockey tryouts, I wouldn't have gotten the crazy idea to try out and sprain my ankle. And Derek wouldn't have taken me to the hospital. And they may have never gotten to this point," She explained her rationale to her boyfriend.

Adam raised an eyebrow, somewhat following her train of thought. "So you're saying all this," he swept a hand in front of them, "Is because of me?" he offered with a chuckle, not buying it.

"Well not exactly." Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Casey and Derek knew each other before that day at the hospital. Although, I still don't know how…" She trailed off thinking about it. She shook her head. That question was for another night. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is that that night, the way he looked at her... _god_ I just knew, Adam. And so I pushed him to go for it. I don't think he would have if not for me. He had so many reservations about it, I don't even know why. I don't know how to explain it but… it's just nice to see my brother happy, you know? Casey… she changed him. She brought him out from under the cloud he was living under. And seeing him like this," she pointed across the way to where the bride and groom were taking pictures. "It's just, nice." she ended her rant.

Adam nodded along with her. "They do look very happy," he replied, looking at the couple. And then he turned to her. His arm slipping down and around her waist. "Are _you_ happy?"

Tears filled her eyes in response. That was the million dollar question, wasn't it? Adam sighed, reaching down to lean his forehead against hers. Her lip wobbled, holding back a sob. She had cried earlier during the ceremony, ruining her make up. What was another round of tears?

"Marti," he groaned, the timber of his voice vibrating through her.

She was happy. They were happy. But in two weeks they would go their separate ways and go to university and her heart was breaking.

"Baby, _you_ made the call," he reminded her. His voice crackled, he was on edge. He was still hurting because of her decision.

"I know," she muttered. She decided they would break up. He fought her on it. But she wouldn't budge.

He wiped away her tears gently. "Dance with me?" he asked, his voice suddenly silk woven between pain. " _Please_ ," he added like he wasn't sure she'd say yes.

Numbly she nodded, getting up on shaky legs, taking his hand. He led them to the dance floor. In his arms, they swayed to the gentle slow song the DJ was playing. Marti's eyes roamed the ballroom. She saw Lizzie and Ed taking silly pictures at the photo booth. Who knew how those two complete opposites got along. She saw her Dad dancing with Nora, an acceptable amount of space between them. She wanted to laugh. Her dad had a major crush on Nora and it was so obvious. And then her eyes found Casey on her tippy toes, kissing icing off of Derek's lips. And somewhere in her mind it just _clicked_. The McDonalds and the Venturis... they fit together. Quite the unlikely pair, but they worked somehow like it really was just meant to be.

She almost wished that Nora had a son that Marti could fall in love with. Maybe one to fix her broken heart.

But then Adam's arms wrapped around her a bit tighter. _No_ , she didn't need another McDonald in her life.  
Three was the perfect amount.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, folks! This wasn't much of a story about Dasey's trial and tribulations. It was a story about how Casey helped Derek figure his shit out (while being a little sexy!) I hope you enjoyed the insight into what happens in my mind
> 
> I rewatched the episodes with Truman and how Derek really hated Truman for hitting on Sally (and for treating Casey like that!). UGH! So good. It revived my Truman hate.
> 
> I know ending it with Marti POV was a ~choice but I think it worked. I wanted to show the wedding from a different POV. Let me know what you think!


End file.
